


The Dream Devourer

by gal_of_the_sage



Series: The Dreamer Archives [1]
Category: Kakashi - Fandom, Naruto, anime - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dream devourer, Dreams, F/M, Romance, Slow Romance, baku, kekkei genkai, pet death, slow burner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 49,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gal_of_the_sage/pseuds/gal_of_the_sage
Summary: Chiisai is just another villager in Konoha. With no ninja skills, the woman spends her days with little excitement. That is, until she is assaulted in the very streets of her village. Sick with a concussion, the elite ninja known as Hatake Kakashi volunteers as her caretaker. Why does he want to help this woman, and why does he get the feeling that something lurks behind that innocent face?





	1. Meeting

NOTE: This is book one of a trilogy, HOWEVER, it can be read as a stand alone! 

He had been talking to Gai, trying to refuse another rival challenge. In his efforts to end the conversation, Kakashi turned to walk away. He found himself too late stepping directly into someone else’s path. He rarely allowed his blind side to effect him like this. Either way, they would collide. But Gai would likely overreact, giving Kakashi enough time to escape.

With the swiftness of an experienced shinobi, Kakashi reached for her shoulder and straightened her stumbling frame. She released a cry of alarm and clenched the cup in her hand. The lid popped open from the force, spewing its contents all over her chest.

"Ah, sorry. You okay?" Kakashi asked. He glanced down at her soiled jacket, almost frowning at seeing the milk. That wasn't the most common beverage to travel with, after all.

"I’m fine," she managed to say. She shook her hand, forcing the drops of liquid to fall from her skin. The jonin was more than a head taller than her, with only one eye visible against his fabric-cladded face. Her eyes widened at Hatake Kakashi, the elite copy ninja of Konoha. But she had already made eye contact with him. Red images flooded her vision then, stealing her breath away. She took a step back and inhaled deeply, her body shaking.

"My deepest apologies for my friend!" Gai grabbed her hand and wiped it with his sleeve. "Do you need assistance?"

The touch rooted her back to reality, and she slowly exhaled. "No assistance needed,” she said. The woman gave him a faint smile before sliding her hand out from his calloused grip. For once, she was thankful for the physical contact.

Might Gai pointed a finger at Kakashi and yelled, "This is exactly why we need a challenge! Your skills are withering right in the springtime of our youth!"

The jonin barely responded to him, rather, his eye remained fixed on the woman in front of them.

"Oi, Kakashi."

"Hm?" He raised his head.

“You’re staring,” Gai whispered loudly. He glanced back at the dark-haired woman, about to apologize again, but he now blinked down at her. "Wait," he said, "I've seen you somewhere. Doesn't she look familiar, Kakashi?" He turned to his friend, who shrugged again. Both now studied her, much to her growing unease.

She paused for the briefest of moments, her eyes meeting Kakashi's. Her body seemed to seize up with tension, her eyes brimmed with tears. No sooner had Kakashi noticed, than the woman was already blinking them away and turning to Gai. "We both jog early in the morning. You've passed me at least three times a day for the past four years."

Gai looked her up and down once more. "Hm, no, I don't remember passing anyone."

She took another hesistant step back, refusing to look at Kakashi. "At your speed, you probably don’t notice," she suggested. “But it’s rather impressive.” She glanced down at her shirt again and sighed. "I have to go. It was nice-” She shook her head and said, “goodbye."

Kakashi and Gai both nodded, watching her until she hastily rounded the corner.

"Ha ha! There's at least one woman in the Leaf who dislikes you!" Gai clapped his friend on the back, causing Kakashi to stumble forward. "Now how about that challenge?!"

Kakashi dropped his head and sighed. His plan had backfired in every way possible.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was a week later when he noticed her again at the bookstore. He was in his favorite genre section, peering through the shelves in search for a book he hadn't read. After all, the weekend's forecast called for 90% chance of rain, and he didn't have a mission. What else was there to do ?

He stepped into the next aisle and paused. The woman's small frame leaned against the bookcase, gazing down at a scandalous book. Kakashi remained still, taking in the way her hair hung over her face as her forehead pressed against the wooden shelf. 

Her head was down, body hunched, oblivious to all around her as she read each sentence. She at least seemed at ease here. It was more than ease, her guard was completely down. And her scent itself smelled of books- like books yellowed and worn with age. It was likely part of her occupation.

The woman snorted at the novel and shook her head. Kakashi stepped towards her, noticing the familiar book. "I wouldn't recommend that author."

She immediately straightened, the movement causing the book to tumble out of her hands. Kakashi raised an eyebrow as she rushed to catch it, only to bang her head on the shelf in front of her. She winced as the novel fell to the floor with a thud. The woman squeezed her eyes shut and muttered, "You just love startling me, don't you."

"Sorry, sorry." Kakashi picked up the book and handed it to her. She mumbled a thank you before asking, "Your name has something to do with farming, right?"

He raised an eyebrow and replied, "Kakashi. I never caught your name."

"Chiisai." She took one last glimpse at the book and placed it back on the shelf. The jonin gazed at the novel still, much to her embarrassment. Chiisai ran a hand through her hair and explained, "I'm trying to read a book from a different genre each week. It's just hard to find something not so...intense." Really, you think a bookstore would separate romance from erotica.

"Oh? What kind of romance?" This was a challenge easily accepted.

Chiisai crossed her arms. She shouldn't have felt the need to explain herself. And now, the ninja was curious. "No really, I'm fine. You've…helped enough."

Well, that was the first time he had heard someone say that to him in such a tone. But her defensive reply and nervous look most likely meant she didn't want to tell him, which meant...

"So you are into them," he commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not!" Chiisai's face took on a reddish hue as she glared up at the ninja. "You really want to know? It's cheesy. Awful cheesy romance."

Kakashi smiled at her frazzled expression, biting back a chuckle. A blush rose on her cheeks and she turned away with a huff. "No need to make fun of me." Gods, she hated ninjas. 

He waved a hand and replied, "No, no. That's not it. I think I have a book in mind." Icha Icha was out of the question, but if he recalled correctly, there was one book that had him both gagging and blushing at the same time.

She watched him stop as his finger traced a spine. He pried the book loose from the shelf and trudged back. "This should have all the 'cheese' you're looking for. Ever heard of ‘Dreaming of Love?’"

Chiisai blinked down at the novel. She ran a hand through her dark hair, pushing it back. “Ironic,” she said under her breath. Chiisai tilted her head and said, "You really must read a lot of romance novels."

He shifted his eye away and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I've read a few."

She smiled and said, "I find it difficult to discriminate against literary genres. Thank you for the suggestion."

The jonin blinked down at her, mildly surprised at her response. He had expected her to scold him, even though most knew of his immoral habit. Not to mention their last encounter together. Surely she hated him to some degree.

She met his gaze, tensed, and quickly turned away. She held the book up in the air and said, "Thanks again. This was what I came for. You know, rainy weekend and all."

"No problem," he smiled. He could already hear the rain pelting the roof. He surprised himself as he asked, "Can I walk you home? It's already late."

Her eyes widened for a moment, but she recovered and smiled, "It's alright. I don't live very far." Chiisai added, "I appreciate it though." She backed away and turned to leave. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Same," he replied, but she was already out of sight. The ninja scratched his head for a moment, trying to figure out the woman who pretended not to know his name. Everyone knew who he was, though maybe not for the best of reasons. Chiisai still couldn't meet his eye, but it wasn't out of fear. It certainly wasn't out of admiration, like other women who 'happened' to cross his path. But it wasn't anger either.

He shook his head, alarmed at his obsessive thoughts. To distract himself, the man eyed the shelf nearest him, scanning for any unfamiliar books. But the image of her seemed to haunt him. Something about her was off. No, he was just paranoid. 

Kakashi sighed after a few minutes and drew his hand back. That girl was going to be on his mind tonight it seemed. Lazily, he walked back towards the exit, waving at the cashier as he went by. The rain had already started, the cold raindrops splattering on his shoulders and face as he stepped out into the darkness. Was it really almost ten? It was unusually quiet for a Friday night, but the weather wasn't for one to take a stroll in. The wind picked up, bristling his unkept hair and raising goosebumps on his exposed skin. Kakashi paused mid step and sniffed the air, his body tensing at the familiar smell.

He knew the scent of blood. It had stained his hands many times.

His shoes slushed against the soggy ground as he sprinted down a side road. He could now hear a body hitting solid concrete, a cry forced silent. Kakashi appeared at a side alley, taking in the scene before him.

And immediately slammed his fist into the attacker's face.


	2. The Journal

His fist made contact with the man's jaw. The impact launched the attacker into a brick wall before he slumped to the ground. Blood dribbled from the man's mouth, but he didn't rise. Kakashi turned back to Chiisai. Half of her body was covered in mud. There was a gash across her cheek and her forehead was decorated with swelling, bloody scrapes. Kakashi cursed under his breath. Blood ran down Chiisai's nose and over her lips. 

Kakashi’s blank expression slowly deepened into a scowl as he stepped toward the unconscious man, his hands now curling to fists. It was unlikely to see crimes such as this in a hidden village, but it wasn’t unheard of. The man wasn’t a ninja- his lack of stealth was evidence enough. But his strong build could easily take down a young woman. 

Kakashi sighed, reigned in his anger, and turned back to the situation at hand. 

He stepped towards her, his shoe contacting something solid. He raised his foot up and glanced down. Her book lay faced down, soaked and stained brown from the mud. Disregarding the novel, Kakashi bent down and slid an arm under Chiisai's back, lifting her upper body up. She leaned against him, her clothes already drenched from the rain. He brushed a hand against her cheek, pushing her hair back. Gently, he tapped the side of her face.

She let out a moan as her eyes gradually opened. Her black eyes had lost their luster.

"Chiisai." Kakashi's voice filled the alley, sharp and clear despite the downpour.

Chiisai blinked up at him, her long lashes fluttering. Her lips parted and her eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly, she turned out of his arm as her body heaved. Kakashi quickly adjusted, pulling her hair back as she bent over and vomited. Her body lurched again, her stomach emptying its contents on the mud surrounding them. The smell of bile filled the air. She collapsed back into him, and he carefully adjusted her to lay against his back.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Kakashi said as he leaped onto the nearest roof.

"I guess I shouldn't've taken that shortcut," came her raspy response. Kakashi ignored her acrid breath and jumped to the next rooftop. At least she was responding. The rain pelted them now, coming down in sheets. "I should have walked you home," he said as he shook his head.

Her fingers tightened around his vest, her voice barely heard over the rain. "You real?"

“Yes,” he replied. “Everything’s going to be alright, okay? I just need you to stay awake.”

“I’ll try.”

But her grip on his shoulder was already fading. Kakashi landed outside the hospital, soaked to the bone. He bolted in, leaving a trail of water behind as his shoes squeaked against the linoleum.

Thanks to Kakashi's presence, she was admitted at once and carried into a room.

Kakashi watched for a moment as a nurse attended Chiisai. Her face, he noticed, was still oozing blood. After a few minutes, the Kaori approached him.

"We'll keep her overnight, clean her up and see how extensive the damage is. Do you know what happened?"

"Assault," Kakashi kept his voice level. "Her head was bashed into a concrete wall several times it seems," his tone hid his rising anger. "She's already vomited."

Kaori replied, "Definitely a concussion, then."

He nodded and turned away. There was still the attacker to think about. "I'll be back to check on her in the morning. Any charges can be put on my account."

And with that, he disappeared with a flick of his fingers.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Her eyes blinked open and she immediately shut them. The white light gave her a searing pain, and she let out a moan as her body gradually came back to life. She had no memory of the white walls she had briefly gazed upon, or how she got here. Maybe she was dreaming. The thought made chills run down her spine. But why was she so dizzy?

"Hello," a woman's voice echoed in her mind. Chiisai shifted her head toward the noise.

"I need you to open your eyes, Chiisai."

She cringed at the sound but silently obeyed. With a sharp intake, Chiisai opened her eyes. A groan escaped her chapped lips. Darkness blurred her vision, followed by a blinding light in each eye.

"Hm...a bit too dilated. Can you open your mouth for me?"

Her ears popped from the movement of her jaw. She suddenly realized how thirsty she was. Maybe that was why her throat hurt too.

"White spots on the tonsils. You managed to get sick overnight." The woman sighed. "He's not going to be happy about this, is he."

Chiisai turned her head to the woman, taking in her white garb. "You're a nurse."

Kaori smiled and replied, "I'll be taking care of you for the next few hours."

Chiisai squinched her eyes shut, her facial muscles pulling on her scraped skin. She lifted a hand to her cheek, only to feel the soft bandages around her forehead. Her fingers traced her face, wincing as she came across another one. "What happened?" 

"You were attacked."

"Wait, why was I attacked?" The throbbing worsened, and she winced at the pain. But with the pain came memory. "I bought Dreaming of Love," she mumbled. Chiisai pushed herself upright in bed, but the dizziness weighed her back down.

"I'm sorry, but I need to finish examining you before the doctor can discharge you. Do you have anyone that we can contact for you?"

"No." The world spun once more, causing her to shut her eyes as the nurse spoke. "No friends or family?"

She closed her eyes and replied, "I have no one."

The nurse stood on seeing the patient's expression. "How about you rest for awhile? I need to check your chart again."

Before she could reply, the nurse walked out the door. Chiisai sighed and slid back under the thin sheet with a shiver. She turned her head to see a book laying on the edge of the bed. Curious and still groggy, Chiisai traced its out edges. From the cover, it looked like one of those cheesy romance stories.

Her brain seemed to snap in place. She had this book last night. That ninja, that guy with the farm-name, had suggested it. And then-

Her eyes slowly opened, gazing down at the book. Why did it look brand new? Wasn't it raining last night? The book should be soggy and ruined.

Chiisai's throat constricted. Her eyes squeezed shut as she let out a sneeze, jerking her whole body forward. She collapsed into the bed, the world spinning around her.

Nothing made sense at all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi and Kaori stood by the door, observing Chiisai shiver under the covers.

"She has a grade 3 concussion and strep throat. Minor lacerations, swelling...she's lucky her nose didn't break.”

Kakashi nodded, watching Chiisai as her body rattled out a cough. The nurse followed his gaze. "We've done all that we've can." She sighed and continued, "She'll be discharged, with tons of medication, mind you, but she's unable to take care of herself in the state she's in. She didn't even have any emergency contacts, at least, none alive."

Kakashi asked, "Why not use a medical-nin?"

"It's stated specifically in her chart not to use one."

"Even if it was life threatening?" His tone didn't change.

She shook her head and replied, "It had been authorized by the Third Hokage. There was nothing I could do."

The jonin paused, the only action to betray his concern. "Can she sign a release?"

The nurse blinked at him in surprise. "Yes."

He stepped into Chiisai's room. "I'll take care of her." He smiled and added, "Shouldn't be too much trouble, eh?"

"Um, alright then."

The ninja trudged in as the nurse left. He crouched down next to the bed, coming eye level with the sleeping woman. "Yo," he said as he poked her cheek.

Her body lurched again as she sneezed right in his face. This was one of the times he especially enjoyed wearing a mask.

"Sorry," her voice was full of congestion as he wiped her spit off of him. Chiisai's eyes widened on seeing him. "What are you doin’ here?" She raised a hand toward him, plopping it on top of his head. "You real?"

The ninja let out a sigh as he gently took her hand from his messy hair. "I'm taking you home." She blinked slowly at him, trying to take in his words. "They put me on meds, Farm Boy. I can’t think.” Kakashi grabbed her purse and slid his hand behind her back. "C'mon, drugged up girl."

"Hmmm," was her response. Did she even understand him? It seemed she did, because slowly but surely she collapsed against him. He curled his arms under her legs, drawing her closer to him as he stood up. "Waaaib," she called out. He halted, following the direction that her hand reached for. The ninja bent over far enough for Chiisai to grab a box of tissues and the book. "'Kay. Carry on."

He shook his head. Why did he offer to do this again? He barely knew her, and she thought he wasn't even real. Yet despite the oddities of the situation, Kakashi felt compelled to help this woman.

Maybe because, like him, all of her loved ones were gone.

Reaching the check-out window, Kakashi was handed the release. He lifted the clipboard up to Chiisai and said, "Sign this."

She blinked at the forms, noting all the checkmarks decorating it. "Wab is it?"

"Papers that let you go home."

She fumbled for the pen. Hastily, Chiisai signed her name, the chicken scratch completely missing the solid line. Satisfied, Chiisai handed it back to Kakashi. The receptionist raised an eyebrow at the two but quickly glanced away when the Jonin winked at her. After receiving her medications and address, he was off.

"This is where you live?"

“It’s the only place I remember,” she mumbled. Chiisai forced the book into his hand as she shifted her weight against him. She pulled a key from her pocket, reaching for the door. Kakashi quickly took the key with his free fingers and opened the door before she could slide out of his grip.

He strolled into the dark hall as he kicked the door back closed, almost tripping over a cat in the process. Ignoring the meowing feline, the jonin carried Chiisai down the hallway, locating the bedroom on the right.

The cat gave a meow as it stepped onto the ledge above the bed. Kakashi drew the blankets back, placing the sick woman down. He took the box and the book from her, placing it next to the cat. Chiisai was almost asleep it seemed as he drew the covers over her. She let out another sneeze and groaned as she drew up into a ball. The double bed made her seem smaller.

The cat, concerned for its human, hopped unto the mattress. It meowed once more as it rubbed the side of its face over her arm. Chiisai mumbled, "Hey, Tori." The cat curled up against her, flicking its tail at her face as her arm fell back around the cat.

She named her cat bird? This woman was a bit peculiar.

Her voice caught his attention, though it was more of a groan. "Thanks."

He patted her on the head and smiled, "Just sleep."

"Just…don't dream with me." She let out a cough. "I don' want to kill no farmer."

"Hmm?"

”Don’ sleep with me is all,” Chiisai mumbled.

Kakashi almost smiled as he said, “You won’t have to worry about that.” But she was already asleep. Kakashi took advantage and walked down the hall, observing her home as he thought about Chiisai's words. Drugs did make people say odd things. And she was already quite an odd individual.

Kakashi came across the living room. A couch, coffee table, TV, and bookshelves were placed cozily on the hardwood floor but were littered with papers. Scolding her messiness, he strolled on into the kitchen and grimaced at the smell. He followed his nose to the bottom cabinets and pulled out the cat food. He went ahead and filled the cat bowl before washing the dishes. She clearly didn't receive many visitors to have her apartment in such a state. Was she never home to clean? Even he had a spotless apartment with his missions. Kakashi rummaged through the cabinets, trying to find the proper place for the now clean bowls. 

He paused as he opened the top cabinet. He wasn't sure why he opened it, Chiisai couldn't even reach it. Curious, Kakashi took one of the books out. There was no title on the cover. It seemed old, its spine worn and cracked. He opened it up and frowned at the writing.

‘Mom wanted me to record my dreams, so I gess Ill start. I trie teling her how reel they are, but she just says Im just over imajnativ. But I no. These aren't my dreems.

‘Last night I dreemed I was somone else. He was a boy around my age, and evrything I saw was oranj. I found out later he or me was waring gogles. He was dansing with a brown hared gurl with purpel on her face. He was so hapy, he liked her a lot. He thought he was finaly awsum. Than this other boy came walking by with silver hare and a meen look The girl stoped dancing with me and went to the boy. They both walked away togothar leeving me sad. Not mater how hard I tryed, I couldn't cacth up to them. I thouhgt she had finaly notised me, finaly saw that I was beter than that boy.

‘Then the Uchihah' symbol apearred above me, coming to life. It startd yeling, "Wake up gogle face! Your a Uchiha, born to be awsum! You an awsum ninja! Wake up that Sharringun! Wake that awsum up! WAKE UP!"

‘Then I awaked with anothar hedacke. That wasn't my dreem. I dont no theez peeples. Why am I dreeming somone elses dreems? My head wont stop hurting.’

Kakashi only knew of one ninja who had worn orange goggles.

Kakashi realized his hands were trembling, making the book tremble with them. He stared down at the page, not believing what he was seeing. This had to be Chiisai's. Kakashi flipped through the pages scouring for more information. His heart was beating so fast. Chiisai dreamed Obito's dream, and she dreamed other people's dreams, if this journal was true. But that's absurd. A kekkei genkai perhaps? But no, she didn't need hand signs. An experiment?

Kakashi heard a hiss behind him. He turned to see Tori, back arched and white feet baring claws. Its eyes seemed to glow, narrowing at the jonin. It was an old cat, but it could definitely perceive human actions. Kakashi placed the journal in his pouch. He needed more information. And now that he had a release…

He lifted a hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the cat as well as Chiisai behind.


	3. Farmers are Bad Snoopers

Chiisai groaned and opened her eyes. One didn't seem to open though, and throbbed when she frowned. She also felt pressure on her chest. Did something happen to her lungs? No, she realized as she blinked, Tori sat on top of her as if he had dominion over her and the whole room. Annoyed, the woman rolled over, knocking the cat off. She placed a hand on the night stand, feeling for the lamp switch. She found paper instead.

‘Went to get more medicine and bandages. Food on stove. Don't do anything stupid.’

\- Farm Boy

She dropped the paper back on the nightstand with a moan. It even hurt to read. At least Farm Boy wasn't a dream. Slowly, she dragged herself out of bed, forcing the cat to move.

"Meeeooow."

Chiisai half stumbled over Tori and trudged towards the bathroom. She must weigh as much as a tailed beast to feel this way. Her hand reached for the light, not bothering to look as she eventually flipped the switch on. Her eyes blinked a few times, adjusting to the brightness. Another groan escaped her as she gazed in the mirror.

Her hair stuck out in all places, she was covered in bandages, and she had a black eye. Nose running, her fingers found the toilet paper and tore a piece before blowing her nose. She grimaced at the blood staining the tissue, and groped for the sink as the dizziness worsened.. Tired, hungry, and sore, Chiisai brushed her teeth and went to the bathroom.

She was numb, really. What was worse, she knew she should be feeling something other than these physical aches. Instead, her motions were slow and robotic. She had been assaulted last night, right? Then why was she only reacting with moans and groans? Maybe it was just the drugs. Of course, given the way she had grown up-

Chiisai stopped and peered back into the living room, her jaw dropping at the sight.

"No no no no…."

Farm boy had cleaned. Everything was neatly tucked away, even the books were alphabetized and returned to the shelves. How the hell was she supposed to find anything now? The bills were located halfway through the third pile, and the stack of books had been her to read list. Sure, maybe he had been trying to help, but it only showed her that farmers unexpectedly had a severe case of OCD.

Her stomach rumbled in impatience, and with a regretful groan she stumbled into the kitchen. Everything was horribly, meticulously clean.

Ignoring the cat's consistent noises, Chiisai pulled out a bowl, being careful to not burn herself as she spooned out some ramen. How did she get home again? She certainly didn't walk home. Farm Boy must have done that too. Six Paths, why couldn't she remember everything? 

The warm noodles soothed her scratchy throat, though she couldn't really taste. She took a gulp of air between spoonfuls, forcing food down her throat though her stomach turned in protest. And still, the cat continued to meow.

Her eyes followed the sound to the top of the cabinets where Tori sat. "Look," she said, "I know I didn't feeb you last night, but as you can see I've been through a braumatic experience. Hab some patience with me."

The cat meowed again, dragging its claws hard against the wood. Chiisai bolted to her feet and yelled, "Hey! You know not to do dat!” She stumbled toward the sink. But now that she noticed what cabinet Tori sat on...She didn't want to think of it.

The cat pawed again, staring down at his human. Could Farm Boy, no, why would he open that cabinet? He did put the dirty dishes up though.

Fear from long before settled back into her chest. It wasn't possible, Farm Boy couldn't have known. But as crazy as it sounded, she knew Tori had been specially given to her years ago, and his instincts had gotten her through difficult times. 

Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the counter. Swallowing, Chiisai hoisted herself up. She swayed, catching herself on the handle. Adrenaline pumping through her sluggish body, Chiisai reached up and opened the cabinet.

The first journal was missing.

Rage boiled in her sick body. These were her secrets, her personal demons. No one should ever read them. Chiisai had stopped those dreams a long time ago, and she didn't want them coming back.

"Thab Farm Boy, when I get my hanbs on him, I'll-"

"You'll what?"

Chiisai lost her balance. Kakashi caught her before she hit the ground. He raised an eyebrow as she met his unamused gaze.

Chiisai tried to smile. "Uh, thanb you for mabing ramen." And then she sneezed on him.

Kakashi stood there, holding the woman who had just sneezed on him yet again. "I thought I told you not to do anything stupid." The jonin pulled her up in one smooth motion, releasing her as he wiped her spit off of him.

Tori jumped off the cabinet, giving a hiss at Kakashi. The ninja ignored the cat as he placed a paper bag on the counter. "Here's your medicine. I'll show you how to re-bandage your wounds later."

The journals were fresh on her mind still, and with a huff of frustration she said, "You've got something up your sleeves, Farm Boy, and I'm on to you." Her energy exceeded its limit. Pain splintered her skull from her own voice, and she groped for the table to balance herself. 

Kakashi sighed and stepped toward Chiisai. "First of all, what I have up my sleeve is kunai." He smiled as the weapon appeared in his hand. "And secondly," he placed the weapon on the counter, "just let me take care of you." He scooped her up and carried her back to her room. She frowned and said, "This is unnecessary."

He replied, "It looked difficult for you to walk. Was I incorrect?"

She opened her mouth, paused, and closed it. Kakashi smiled under his mask. He placed her on the bed, left, and came back with a glass of water and medicine.

She hesitated but took them from his hands. After the last gulp, she placed the cup on the nightstand and asked softly, "Why are you really helping me, farm-boy?"

Kakashi shrugged and said, "Do I have to have a reason? Maybe I just want to scold you for not letting me walk you home." 

Her tone was serious as she said, "I know you read it."

Kakashi stopped, lifting his head over his shoulder. For once, the woman's eyes were clear as night.

"Read what?" He asked with a levelled tone. Surely she hadn't figured it out yet. How could she possibly know?

"You stole it." She pulled the covers over her as she let out a defeated cough. "Ib's a good thing you're a farmer and nob a ninja. You're a bad snooper."

He shook his head. If only she knew. "Is it true then?"

"Whab, Farm Boy?" 

"You dream other people's dreams."

She pulled the covers all the way over her head now. "Ib was."

Kakashi sighed and left the room. He would have to wait to get answers it seemed. But to think that someone had glimpsed into his mind, saw the nightmares lurking inside...

Kakashi placed the glass in the sink, eyeing the cat that stood on top of the cabinet. This apartment stunk of secrets, and Kakashi was going to discover every last one.

He had sorted through her files. She had had several psychiatric evaluations at various times in her life. One before her parents' deaths, and two after. At first, she had been tested and diagnosed with Dissociative Disorder. After her father's mysterious death and her mother's suicide a week after, PTSD, depression, and agoraphobia were added to the list. Upon a physical evaluation at the time, her torso was noted to be covered with scars. Lord Hiruzen was also involved, but to what extent he didn't know.

The phone rang, cutting off his thoughts. After a minute of debating, he picked it up.

"Hello? Chiisai?" A male's voice came through.

He was already regretting his decision. "She's not available right now."

"Oh," there was an embarrassed cough. "She never misses work, so I knew something was- wait, who is this?"

"Kakashi. Chiisai is sick at the moment. I'm afraid she forgot to call."

"Sick? Is she alright?" The man's words were rushed. "Why are you at her apartment?" Anger showed in his tone. "How does she know you?"

Kakashi scratched his head. "Well, she was assaulted the other night, and I happened to be walking by. I took her to the hospital. I'm afraid she won't be able to come into work this week."

"Assaulted?! I thought you said she was sick? You lying bastard, I'm coming over."

Kakashi groaned inwardly. "I think it'd be better if-"

CLICK

Kakashi put the phone back down, wanting to bang his head against a wall. Now he had another person to deal with, and clearly the man had no respect for Kakashi's rank. But he needed to keep an eye on Chiisai, especially if what he believed was true. With nothing else to do, Kakashi walked into the kitchen, pulled out the second journal, and began to read.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Uuughh." She pulled the covers back. Tori's meows now echoed the knocking, making her growl in frustration. Who the hell was at her apartment? Only her co-workers knew her address, and they never-

She had missed work.

The door opened. Voices filled the hall, their footsteps growing louder until two men were in her room.

"Oh shit." The brunette made his way to her, not believing his eyes. "So he wasn't lying. Are you alright?" He crouched down beside the bed and reached for her hand. "You had us all scared. You never miss work, and you never answered your phone."

"Oi," she swatted his hand away. "I'm fine."

Kakashi rubbed his temples and replied, "You were assaulted and contracted strep throat in one night. And you are clearly not fine."

Koshuu's hands were clenched in fists. "What happened to her attacker?"

"He's in custody," Kakashi replied.

Chiisai sniffed and said, "See? Nobbin' ta worry 'bout."

Koshuu turned to Chiisai. "You were attacked. You have a concussion and you're sick as a dog. Does that sound like nothing to worry about?"

She glared at her coworker and snapped back, "You don't have to care about me, baka!"

Kakashi, shaking his head, said, "Don't take it personally. The drugs make her extremely childish."

"She's usually cranky," Koshuu replied. He bent down next to the bed, worry etched across his face. "So you're going to be out at least a week, eh?"

"You know I just heard that," she replied. "And I'm coming in tomorrow."

He massaged his temples and muttered, "Gods help us."

Kakashi sighed. "Given how bad her memory is right now, I doubt she'll even remember this conversation tomorrow."

"Look here, farmer," Chiisai said. "My memory is perblectly fine."

Koshuu frowned, glanced from Chiisai to Kakashi, and poorly suppressed his laughter. "You think he's a farmer?"

"Ob course he is!"

Koshuu glanced back at the jonin and grinned. "Be glad she thinks you're one. She hates ninjas. They never return books on time.”

Chiisai rubbed the side of her head and mumbled, "I'm going back to sleep. Ya'll are annoying."

Koshuu chuckled as she pulled the covers back over her. "There's the Chiisai I know."

She grumbled back, "I'm gonna make you reorganize the whole library when I get back."

Koshuu patted her shoulder and smiled, "Then it's a good thing you probably won't remember any of this, then."

She was already asleep. Koshuu sighed and stood. He scratched his chin and said to Kakashi, "Sorry about earlier. She doesn’t let anybody over, so I was surprised to hear a man's voice."

Kakashi only nodded, taking in the man's words.

"Um, I'll probably stop by later this week to check on her." He scooted by Kakashi and made his way to the door. "Bye."

The door closed behind him. Kakashi frowned at the sleeping woman. Apparently Chiisai had cut herself off from any potential friendships, and he couldn't help but wonder what their relationship would be after this was over, or if it would even exist at all.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai blinked down at Kakashi as he removed the bandages. Her forehead was swollen, bruised, and still oozed blood, though not as much as before. She sat on the toilet seat with Kakashi crouched in front of her. Every now and then he placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her swaying form. She asked, "How bad does it look?"

Kakashi met her gaze, hesitant as he removed the last bandage around her head. "I've seen worse."

"You had brouble at the farm?"

He shook his head and sighed, "I'm a ninja, remember?"

Chiisai glanced at his clothing, pressing her hands against his chest. "Oh. I guess bat explains the vesp. Whab's your name again?"

With his free hand, he removed her hands from him. "Hatake Kakashi." This was like babysitting a child. Why was he helping her again? What made him want to do this? Her memory seemed to be struggling more and more.

She frowned, giving a wince as he gently pressed harder on her forehead. "Oh, I know you. You were red in my dreams."

Kakashi removed the cloth and laid it back on the sink. He tilted his head up, trying to catch Chiisai's eyes. "I was red in your dreams?"

She nodded, lowering her head slowly so that their faces were centimeters apart. "Yep." Her hand reached up as her fingers grazed the cloth covering his eye. "Red here…" Her other hand found his right hand, her fingers intertwining with his. "And red here. It was your hand through her chest, ober and ober and ober again. I cried ebery time."

Kakashi froze for a moment, his mind flashing back to the moments of his comrades' deaths. The nightmares haunted him for years after, even to this day. The fact that someone else had seen them, had known what he dreamed…Wait, she had cried for him?

He then noticed how close they were to each other. Her hands lingered on his eye and hand, feeling the pressure of her touch through the cloth. Her face was so close to his, though swollen and scratched as it was. He met her eyes, which were half dazed under her long eyelashes.

Then her head snapped forward, colliding with his as she sneezed. Her forehead slammed into the metal on his headband. He caught her as she slid forward, her body now limp in his arms.

"Yo, Chiisai." Her forehead bled now, running down her face. Kakashi grabbed the cloth again, lifted her hair back, and pressed the washcloth to her forehead. "Chiisai." What she needed was a proper medic-nin.

He shifted, half cradling her in his arms. Finally, she let out a soft moan. Her eyes fluttered open.

She lifted her hand towards him and asked, "You real?"

Chiisai shoved the palm of her hand into his face, thrusting his head up. Where did she get the energy to do that? Kakashi shoved her hand back down and sighed. This was like dealing with Naruto.

"Hold still. You're bleeding."

"So yourrreal?" Her hands were on his face again, and pinching his cheeks. Her fingers curled around his mask as he went to grab her. They stared at each other as she yanked his mask down. She even pulled down the mask underneath the mask.

Chiisai grinned, her fingers resting on his jaw. "You're as handsome as you are in your dreams, Farm Boy."

A sly smile slowly formed on Kakashi face as he said, "You know, you're the only one that's gotten away with that."

She smirked, "Well, I already knew what you looked like. So you should just keep your mask down around me."

"Be careful, you’re sounding as if you like me. It’s a very dangerous thing," he replied. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips though.

"Mmm. I've always cared about you." Her eyes went to his scar. Her voice softened as she said,"Your nightmares never went away, no matter what I tried." She dropped her head suddenly, her hand going to her forehead. "Is it supposed to hurt this bad?"

"Oi, hold still." Kakashi tended her wounds in quiet, making sure the bleeding had stopped before wrapping her forehead in bandages. Her eyebrows furrowed as he lifted her back up. She curled into him with a shiver. Slowly, he carried Chiisai back to bed, concern growing in the back of his mind. Chiisai couldn't take care of herself, especially at this rate. It seemed to be getting worse.

The ninja tucked her in as Tori hopped on the bed. He meowed several times, ignoring Kakashi as he rubbed his face against Chiisai's cheek. But her heavy breathing was the only response. Frustrated, the cat pressed his face into the side of hers, but she still didn't move.

Kakashi trudged back to the bathroom. He threw the dirty bandages away, and soaked the bloody cloths in the sink. Red glinted in the mirror. Staring back at himself, Kakashi saw blood staining the symbol on his headband.

You were red in my dreams.

Chiisai knew far too much about him. She probably knew far too much about every villager in Konoha. And falling into the wrong hands was not an option.


	4. Dreamers and Devourers

Kakashi sat across from the man. The small room was dimly lit, and besides the two chairs the men sat in, only a small wooden table lay between them. There was a bloodstain on the corner of it, and the man's eyes stared down it. Sweat beaded his face.

The man shifted his gaze to Kakashi as he rested his hand on the table. "So," Kakashi began, "you say you're innocent. You must have a convincing argument."

"I don't, but it's the truth. The woman- she, I don't know, she looked as if she were possessed. I was only trying to help her, but she kept slamming her head against the wall." He shook his head. "I know it sounds crazy."

"Where were you headed before you crossed her path?"

"Me and a group of friends go to the Bar-B-Q place down the road every friday night. I was heading home when I saw her."

"You were also intoxicated."

"I would never hurt anyone, let alone a young woman." The man shook his head, but met Kakashi's eye as he added, "I'm telling you, I know what I saw."

Kakashi tilted his head and replied, "You want me to believe that a woman beat herself up?"

The man rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I told you, she looked like she was possessed, like she was under some sort of genjutsu."

Kakashi sighed. The man certainly seemed sure of himself, and his tone spoke rationally. But the words didn't make sense. Slowly, he rose to his feet. "We'll see what the woman says when she recovers," Kakashi said. "Until then, you may want to find a very good lawyer."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She didn't really know what time it was, or if time existed. Sometimes, she would hear voices, though she couldn't make out any words. Everything seemed out of reach, but this oblivion became her bliss. In this floating darkness, she found comfort and didn't know pain.

She had slipped into someone else's dream, unaware in her sick state. Her mind had no guards or protections to keep at bay, no mental barriers they had been set up long ago. Now there was an open plain, and her mind was eager to explore all of it, leaving no stone unturned.

This dream brought tears. Tears of anger and sadness, desperation and hope. He was gone, now an enemy of the village. The dark-headed boy she had spent so much time with on missions, whose skills rose above all others, had left her there on a bench. She was alone, and he was gone. But his last words to her echoed from around, haunting her every move.

"Thank you."

"Sakura…Thank you."

"Thank…"

The dreams never relented as Chiisai lay under the sheets. When would it end? She was tired of people's dreams, tired of seeing their desires and fears, the pointless pictures in their minds. These weren't hers, and she didn't want them.

And the nightmares...The fear, the pain, the anguish of them pierced through her heart. She clawed at her chest, desperate to rid herself of these emotions that poured into her. Kunai's struck her, darkness engulfed her, she was drowning in her comrades' blood. Would it ever stop? Was this her reality? All she wanted was death.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai was curled into a ball, one hand clutching her bandaged head and the other digging into her sternum. A scream rippled from her, but she still didn't wake. Tori stood next to her, rubbing his cheek into her shoulder. His claws extended, quickly swiping his human's forearm. Three red lines glistened on her skin. Chiisai's eyes flew open, her screams now silent. Her breaths came out in gasps, and with trembling hands she reached for her medicine. She swallowed the small pills with a glass of water left over from last night.

She threw the covers off of her and headed to the bathroom. Pain split across the back of her head, and she locked the door behind her. Her knees buckled and she sank to the floor. Tori sat beside her, his wide eyes staring up at her. Chiisai rested her elbows on her knees, her hands clutching her face. Tears streamed down her face, and she didn't stop them. A whimper escaped, and she buried her face in her hands.

She had seen their dreams. It was happening all over again, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The Third Hokage was dead, and the only one that could help was beyond her reach. Fear and longing and dread rested in her heart, settling in her bones. These weren't her feelings, they belonged to the villagers. The tears continued to stream down her face, and she struggled to breathe, to try to regain control. But the emotions continued to overwhelm her heart and burst out in uncontrollable sobs.

Tori nestled beside her, burying his face into her leg. She brought her trembling hand to him and stroked his fur. "Tori, I don't know what to do," she said. "I don't want to hurt anyone again. I'm afraid."

Her body stilled, and her eyes stared straight ahead as a new feeling crept over her. A voice echoed in the back of her mind, one that she recognized. Her eyebrows furrowed, and she shook her head. No, she was going crazy, because it wasn't possible. But the voice mocked her still. Chiisai tried to focus, but her mind seemed to fade, and the words wouldn't form on her lips.

A knock echoed down the hall, and Chiisai blinked in surprise. Her thoughts snapped back into place, and she hastily rubbed her face, drying the tears on her sleeves. She winced at the scratches still decorating her skin, but the pain seemed to sharpen her mind. She yanked off some toilet paper and blew her nose, groaning at the dizziness. Another knock resounded, and she rose to her feet and opened the bathroom. Tori followed her down the hall and to the front door, never leaving her side.

Chiisai cracked the door open and looked up to see Kakashi. "Oh, it's you."

Kakashi smiled, and she glanced away. "I just stopped by to check on you." He opened his eye and paused. "You've been crying. And your arm's bleeding."

Her hand went to cover Tori's claw marks. "I've...My head's been hurting worse. And Tori scratches sometimes." She paused, now studying his expression. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"If I get dressed, could you take me to the hospital? I...I need to see if a medic can heal me."

He frowned down at her and replied, "Your chart forbids medic-nin."

"I was hoping, well, if you could get around that," she whispered. "I'm...not in my right mind."

There was a moment of silence. Kakashi watched her, realizing this was the first time she has spoken clearly since her concussion. She seemed perfectly in her right mind, and her voice didn't even sound congested.

Finally, Kakashi sighed. "I could get in trouble, you know."

"Please."

He raised an eyebrow at her tone. "Alright then," he said, "but I get to use your personal library." It was an impressive collection to say the least, and she had even had books on military tactics, along with several volumes of the history of ninja.

The corners of her lips turned up in a soft smile. "I think that can be arranged."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After all these years, he was finally free. Her screams were music to his ears, beckoning him to come and devour the dreams that haunted her. The power he had been buried in for so long had finally resurfaced, finally come to light. Her abilities were still untamed while he had marinated in its might for years.

But that was all about to change. He was now the Dream Devourer,. He would take control of every dream. He would be the master of their minds, the tamer of nightmares. Yes, he would weave their dreams throughout eternity, and he would finally have his revenge on the one who had taken everything away from him.

They would call him the Baku, and they all would praise his name.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You should have brought her earlier, Kakashi-sensei."

"Eh, sorry, sorry!" He tried to smile, but the facade was already fading. His eye was trained on Chiisai. "She passed out on the way here," he explained. "Her concussion must be severe."

Sakura turned towards the unconscious Chiisai as her hands glowed green. "She's in a lot of pain. I can heal the wounds, but the concussion will still take more time. It's unlike the others I've healed."

Kakashi nodded to his former student. "Thank you."

The girl nodded with a smile before attending to Chiisai. Kakashi waited a couple of minutes, observing the healing process. When nothing seemed to be in disarray, he determined she was in good hands and turned to leave. "I'll be back shortly. You are the only one allowed to see her."

Sakura nodded as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He appeared outside the Hokage's office. He heard papers flying across the room as Lady Tsunade's voice boomed throughout the building. "NO MORE PAPERWORK! I SWEAR, IF I HAVE TO SIGN ONE MORE PIECE OF PAPER, I'LL KNOCK THIS WHOLE BUILDING DOWN IN ONE PUNCH!"

"Yo."

Both of the women turned to Kakashi. Tsunade lowered her raised fist, her furrowed eyebrows relaxing by force of will.

"Kakashi," she nodded, allowing him to speak. Shizune gave out a sigh of relief and gathered up the papers.

Kakashi shoved a hand in his pouch and pulled out a worn journal. He handed it to the Hokage, who took it with a frown. "What is this?"

"It's a dream journal that belongs to a librarian in the Leaf."

Tsunade flipped through the book in her hand. "These are…a collection of people's dreams?"

"She has over ten years' worth of them written in journals. They're dreams from everyone in the village, from the Third Hokage to Orochimaru." No wonder Chiisai had been diagnosed with so many issues. The dreams of those in the leaf, especially after the Third Great Ninja War, were just a collection of gore and death.

Her eyes widened. "And she lives in the village? What form of kekkei genkai is this? No...Is it even possible? Wait." She shook her head as she said, "This is mine...I remember." Lady Tsunade said to Kakashi, "Who is she? A power like that…If only we had known."

"Karasu Chiisai."

"Karasu…" the blonde muttered. "I'm familiar with that name."

"Her parents both slipped into a coma and died a week apart twelve years ago."

She nodded. "That's right. I was the one that examined them. That was peculiar case, I believe. Shizune," she turned to her assistant. "Get me the Karasu case file."

The brunette nodded, and scurried out with the pig in her arms.

Lady Tsunade turned back to the jonin. "You are sure no one knows about this?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Bring her in. I need more information, and if this is true, she could be of help to the village."

He shook his head and replied, "That may be a problem. I'm afraid in her current condition, she says whatever comes to mind. Not to mention, she has no ninja experience."

"If she has no filter, then what's stopping her from telling the world what she can do?"

"Currently she's unconscious- Sakura's attending to her. Chiisai is…" He sighed and continued, "I believe she holds many of the village's secrets. It would be catastrophic if she fell into the wrong hands."

With a nod, she replied, "It seems this situation takes precedence over your upcoming mission."

Kakashi nodded. When it came to the safety of the Village, he knew he would fulfill whatever task was needed. At least this was a task he didn’t mind at all.

"She needs to be protected," Tsunade said. "If word gets out, everyone will be after her. Understood?"

"Hai," He said without emotion.

"If we had some of this knowledge beforehand…" Her eyes suddenly narrowed as she came across a page. "This is about me." Her knuckles turned white against the notebook as her face grew red. "JARAIYA!" Her hand turned into a fist. She threw the notebook at Kakashi, who caught it with one hand. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM." Her fist came down on her desk, breaking it in half with a loud crack.

Kakashi took a step back, deciding now would be an excellent time to leave. He suddenly felt glad that Jaraiya was gone training Naruto.

Hopefully she wouldn't kill him when he returned.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is this true?" The older man asked the masked ninja.

"It has yet to be confirmed."

Danzo nodded, staring down at the file in front of him. The woman in the picture seemed quite ordinary. She was a librarian, a mere villager who had no skills or talents. At least, not that he was aware of.

"Observe her. We need more information before we can take action."

"Hai." The ninja disappeared, leaving Danzo alone.

This woman had darkness lurking within her, locked deep within the recesses of her mind. And he was going to make sure it surfaced by any means necessary.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kakashi-sensei, may I say something?"

Sakura tilted her head up, her voice at a whisper. "This woman knew who I was, though we never met. I told her to go back to sleep, but then she told me my dreams. She knew about…" Sakura shut her eyes, trying to fight back tears. "She knew the last words he said to me, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi nodded and replied, "Can you keep this a secret?"

She frowned and nodded. Sakura drew back, but something caught her curiosity. Her eyes flickered to his hand, and she said, "What book is that? It's not Icha Icha."

Kakashi blinked and replied, "Oh, I just thought I'd read something new."

"Whad're you all talking about o'er there?" Chiisai tried to stand but stumbled. Kakashi caught her and sighed, "It seems like she's back to her usual self." It was difficult to believe that this was the same woman he had spoken to earlier today.

"Sorry," Sakura apologized. "The strep was viral. I increased her interferons to destroy the cells, so it may take some time for the symptoms to disappear."

"How's the rest of her? She wasn't acting like this before we came here."

"The concussion should be healed." She frowned. "Her chakra is still jumbled around her frontal lobe. I'm not sure why. It's not natural. Her chakra isn't natural." Sakura waved the clipboard and added, "And I checked her chart. She's on some heavy medicine, so it's probably just the side effects."

Chiisai muttered, "You're not natural."

"Oi, be nice," Kakashi scolded. He lifted Chiisai back up and muttered, "You confuse me to no end."

"Well, you're more confusing!"

Kakashi dropped his head and sighed. Sakura suppressed a giggle at seeing her former sensei in such a state. She smiled and said, "She's more of a hassle than Naruto it seems."

They looked back down at Chiisai expecting a rebuttal, but she was already asleep in his arms.


	5. The Nightmare

"Yeah, Koshuu. I'm alright." Chiisai sat on the bed, her feet crossed. She had wrapped the phone cord around her twice while trying to get comfortable. The rest of the cord stretched around her arm and finger as if it were a snake.

Kakashi sat on the other end of the bed. A routine had gradually been formed between the two, and when Kakashi came to visit he would pry a book loose from a shelf and join her in the bedroom. Of course, there was nothing sexual involved, but it was nice to have someone who respected quiet as much as he did, at least when she wasn't sneezing. It was apparent that Koshuu brought out more of her personality, and he called every day.

It was almost relaxing to have her beside him though, and sometimes she would comment on the novel in his hand, or ask what crops he grew on the farm. It was the medicine that made her so groggy, but he had to admit it was entertaining. If their lives had been different, they could have been unlikely friends. Tori had even snuggled in his lap this morning.

"Naw, don'b come over. I can only handle one OCD male at a time." She gave a yawn and continued, "Yeah, Farm Boy's with me on the bed." She switched positions, using her foot to stretch the cord. "Stop yelling, Koshuu. He's just reading his sex book."

The ninja bolted to his feet, much to Chiisai's surprise. As Koshuu's voice boomed through the device, Kakashi lifted his hand. "Give it to me."

"No," she replied with a scold. Kakashi hand reached out, but the sick woman tugged the phone away. The cord tightened around her body as her eyes glared up at Kakashi. In one swift motion, he snatched up the phone from her hands. Chiisai cried out as she fell forward. The force had pulled the cord, pulling her along with it.

Kakashi lunged and caught her with one arm. "What was that?" Koshuu's voice rattled through the device. "What was that sound?"

"I'll call you back," she muttered. "I'm tied up."

As Koshuu yelled again, Kakashi slammed the phone down on the receiver. Tori looked down from the bed, letting out a meow.

Kakashi sighed to himself. "The damage you cause in such a short time." He picked up the phone and began unraveling the cord around her. She blinked up at him and said, "How old are you?"

"Twenty nine." Her eyes widened as she tried to move under the cord. "But you're hair's as whibe as Jaraiya's."

"It's hereditary, like his. Hold still." Kakashi reached around her and pulled at the wire, almost enveloping her in a hug. "Did you take any more medicine while I was gone?"

"Just a couple- the loopy ones." She rose into a sitting position, her hair still over her face while the ninja placed the phone back on the nightstand. Chiisai mumbled, "I got my hair from my father. I don' like ib though."

He frowned and crouched down beside her. Brushing her hair out of her face, he said, "You're hair's quite nice, Chiisai." It was almost the color of Rin's. His eyes widened at the thought and he quickly shook his head.

"I should dye it, maybe white, like yours. Was your father mean?" She blinked up at him. He paused for a minute, his hand resting against her cheek. Finally, with his eye downcast, he whispered, "No, my father was a great man." He scooped Chiisai up with a sigh. Spending time with her had dulled his senses it seemed. He was ninja, not a nanny. This girl was distracting, a growing nuisance, he told himself.

"Thab's nice," she replied as he placed her down on the covers. "I wish mine had been like dat. He told me too never trust a ninja. He was a ninja." she ended with a hard cough. "I don't miss him."

Kakashi turned away with Tori at his heel. "I'll get you something to drink."

He quickly returned, her words turning in his mind. Her parents must have known of her abilities, possibly used it for their own gain. Had Chiisai somehow gotten her revenge on them?

Upon seeing Chiisai, his face reddened. "What are you doing?" He placed the drink down, his eye startled by the scene before him.

"I'm gonna shower, duh." Her hands were behind her back, trying to find the clasp to her bra. Kakashi was almost impressed that she had the coordination to take off her shirt. But he paused on seeing her exposed abdomen. Rough pink lines ran across her sides in different lengths and widths, scars only a ninja exposed to torture should carry. And Chisai was no ninja.

Kakashi stepped over her discarded clothes and laid his hands on her arms, forcing her to stop. "Maybe you should go to the bathroom first," he suggested with some optimism.

"Naah," she sniffled, "I'm good."

"No, I insist." Before she could complain, he hoisted her over his shoulder and headed to the bathroom. His fingers dug into her bare skin, pressing against the rugged scars. The ninja quickened his pace, trying not to shove her in as he slammed the door. He pressed his back against the wood, releasing a long exhale.

There was a knock from the other side. "Clothes."

"Uh, just stay inside. I'll get them."

There was silence. She must have approved, because the shower turned on. 

Kakashi searched through the drawers, grabbing whatever baggy clothes that were flung half-hazardly in. Her undergarments were another matter. Interesting, he noted, but clearly needed to be avoided. Sixth Paths help him, he was turning into her personal slave.

Back at the bathroom again, Kakashi gave a knock. "Chiisai. I'm leaving your clothes at the door."

He knocked again as Tori trotted up, but there was no reply. Worry crept under his skin. Did she slip and hit her head? She could barely stand as it was. With Chiisai on those meds, it really seemed possible that she could drown in her own bathwater.

When no response came, Kakashi opened the door with Tori following. Steam filled the room. He heard no movement as he laid her clothes on the sink. Why was the shower curtain so solid? Kakashi's hand halted in front of the curtain, temptation hovering at the edge of his fingertips. Surely he wasn't as perverted as his student's claimed. Of course, what if she lay unconscious?

Thankfully, he heard her feet squeak against the tile. He let go of the curtain with a sigh of relief. Then Chiisai jerked the curtain back and peeked her head out. "Thanks, farmer." She pulled the curtain back in place, leaving Kakashi staring at where she once was.

Chiisai hadn't realized how tall he was, or taken into account the angle in which he stood. The outline of her curves now stained the back of eyelids. Kakashi wasn't sure how long it took before he was able to move again. Eventually, the jonin found himself in the kitchen, where he downed several glasses of water.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It feels good to finally have my mind clear."

Kakashi sat beside her on the bed, keeping his eye on the book in hand. She did look better, especially now that her strep was gone. Her auburn hair sat straight and brushed, her nose no longer bright red. It was the first time she'd spoken clearly in six days. After the shower incident (which she had no memory of), he had called Koshuu to come and stay with her the rest of the day. A line had somehow been crossed during this mission, one that he had not foreseen. She was clearly attractive, but he had worked with and protected much more attractive women before. What was different with Chiisai? He didn't want to know, and he didn't want to find out.

And yet here he was, still sitting beside her.

Chiisai gripped the glass mug in her hand and said, "You know, you're nicer than what I thought you'd be. Helping a stranger for a week seems uncharacteristically chivalrous of you." She glanced at the page he was on and added, "You're not going to like the ending."

"Spoilers," he warned. "And I couldn't pass up your massive personal library. Besides, a shinobi helps his village any way he can," Kakashi replied. It seemed her now healthy state had left her alert, and she was already suspicious. He laid the book down in his lap and asked, "How much do you recall of this week?"

She frowned and sipped her drink. "Well, I remember yelling nonsense at you. And you made great ramen."

He raised an eyebrow. At least her mind was finally functioning. "Though your attacker was found at the scene in action, you will have to eventually give a report."

Chiisai gazed down at the mug, counting the number of kittens on it. After a moment, she said, "I saw you at the bookstore, I left the bookstore, and I took a shortcut home. I didn't see whoever it was. But I remember being pulled deeper into the alley. And there was pain, and that's it."

"Anything else?" So she hadn't seen the man attack her. Kakashi's thoughts drifted back to the interrogation. Could the man be telling the truth?

"No," she whispered. Chiisai leaned her head back against the wall and stared up at the ceiling. "It seems surreal that I was attacked. In a non-ninja's life, it's something abnormal, especially in a ninja village. It almost feels like a dream. Or a nightmare."

True. Hidden Villages like the Leaf were expected to have low crime rates. But violence happened everywhere, and it came in all shapes and forms. Unfortunately, that wasn't the aim for the conversation. So Kakashi added, "Especially if you dream other people's dreams."

He noticed her fingers tense, her body rigid.

"So you did read them," she nodded quietly. "I guess I didn't dream that after all." Her eyes rose to meet his, but she didn't move away from him. "Do you plan on using me for the village or for yourself?" Anger welled up within her chest as she took in his uniform, remembering all the times she saw that outfit on her father. "Because it would be very much of a disadvantage for the latter."

"I've already spoken to the Hokage. You seem to have a well of information about the village, and that information can't fall into the wrong hands," Kakashi replied evenly.

"I've managed to keep it a secret this long," she said. "But I guess I'm already property of the village, aren't I? Like a jinchuriki."

"I would say you're more of a concern," Kakashi replied. He gazed down at her, taking in the tenacity in her eyes, the stall of her movements.

She shook her head. "Or a liability. How does it feel knowing that someone knows the most intimate things about you?"

"It's not a pleasant feeling, but I'm much more concerned for you mental health." Kakashi saw her blink in surprise. "You've seen nightmares from everyone in the Leaf. It must be difficult."

Chiisai swallowed hard. "I need you to leave. Now."

He tilted his head at her change of tone but rose to his feet. "You can't run from this."

"Leave."

There was pain in her voice, and Kakashi paused. He wasn't sure why his heart sank at the tears in the corner of her eyes, or that she couldn't meet his gaze. "Chiisai-"

"If you don't leave, I'll make your dreams more of a hell than they already are."

Gradually, he turned away. "My dreams are already in the deepest pits of hell," he replied. "Nothing you can do will make it worse."

And with that, he was gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Blood dribbled from her mouth as her eyes shown wide. His arm had ripped through her chest, and her body shuddered from the impact. Her black eyes gaped up at him, her fingers slowly grasping his arm. But the girl's hair wasn't short, it was long, her black eyes beautiful and widening as she parted her lips.

"F-farm Boy…"

"Chiisai!"

She tried to smile up at him, but only coughed up blood. Kakashi watched in horror, his eyes brimmed with tears. He grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked his arm out. It was covered in her blood.

Kakashi caught her as she crumpled, holding her tiny frame against his body. Her hand found his, and she slowly intertwined her fingers with his. "Red…here…" Her eyes wandered to his face, her other hand raising up and pulling his headband up. "And red here." His eye opened, his Sharingan spinning into place as her hand went limp. He grabbed a hold of it, squeezing her hand as her eyes stared blankly ahead. He brushed a strand of her hair back, leaving a streak of blood across her face.

Her body shuttered and then shattered like glass in his arms. Kakashi tried to grab hold of her, to make her hold on longer. She wasn't supposed to die.

His hands now held nothing but air. The sparkling particles floated around him, shimmering as they fell to the ground. From them, tulips sprouted, rising to his knees as he bolted up. Confusion cast upon his face.

The entire area spilled over with blossoming red flowers.

His skin prickled at the feeling of being watched. Kakashi turned back with kunai in hand, but stood still at seeing Chiisai standing 10 meters away.

His mouth was stuck, trying to suppress the emotions as realization sank in. She remained quiet, her eyes trailed at him as his red eye saw her chakra. 

He stepped towards her and said, "So, you followed through with your threat."

Chiisai shifted her gaze and crossed her arms. "Believe what you want, but I hate nightmares. I wanted yours to go away."

"So you can manipulate dreams," he said.

Her fingers pushed her hair back as she replied, "Yes, and the seal keeping me from doing it is broken." She stared down at her open hands and continued, "I'm here to warn you. It was sealed for a reason. Something bad is going to happen, and your Sharingan can see through whatever I can do. I don't...I don't want to hurt anyone."

Kakashi stared across at her and replied, "So your abilities act like a genjutsu." It made sense, if his Sharingan could work against it. "Then we need to get the seal."

Then they felt it. A dark presence in his mind, crawling its way toward them as if they were prey. It was massive, a twisting blob of oily darkness. No eyes, no mouth to be seen; just dark spindles bursting from its surface, shooting towards them at an alarming speed.

Her eyes wide, Chiisai pointed at the monster. "That. That's the bad thing."

Kakashi pushed her out of the way as the darkness shot out at them. "What is that?"

"I don't know. I think it lives in whatever place dreams live."

"You're not making sense." He grabbed her again, carrying her away from the predator rushing at them.

"It's why my powers were sealed. I think it wants to kill me." She twisted in his arms, her gaze now fixed over his shoulder. Her hand rose, and in the distance, a wall of fire sprung up, forming a blockade against the monster. "Wow, that actually worked."

The monster reached through the barrier, it's oily tentacles seeping through it. With its darkness, the fire wall extinguished into smoke, leaving an open path for the creature.

"Plan B perhaps?" Kakashi asked.

Chiisai clung to him, digging her fingers into his vest. "You're the ninja! Aren't you supposed to be strategic?"

"You're the dream expert."

"Wait." She tugged at Kakashi sleeve.

Kakashi caught the look in her eyes and slowed down. She was clearly afraid despite her determined features. The darkness was barely 25 meters away now, black spindles reaching for them.

"First," with eyes trained on the monster, "I'd like to apologize for yesterday. My mind is struggling to remember things, and nothing makes sense except you, which is odd. And this...Thing makes me too dangerous. I was hoping it was gone."

The monster was almost on top of them now, rearing a shrill of a battle cry.

"Chiisai." He glanced down at her, his body tense. There was pain in her eyes.

"Sorry, Farm Boy. You need to wake up."

Before he could react, a kunai appeared in her hand as she thrust it in his stomach. He doubled over, still trying to reach for her as the darkness swallowed him up.


	6. Goodbye Present

Kakashi flickered into Chiisai’s bedroom and cursed under his breath when he found it to be empty. How she had evaded him was beyond him. The covers were thrown aside, her pajamas scattered as if she had been moving while changing. He surveyed the apartment and only noticed a book missing from her bookshelf. One note lay on the coffee table, waiting for him.

‘If you see me in your dreams again, kill me. Your Sharingan works in the dream world. Use it to your advantage. I’m going to fix this. And I’m sorry.’

Before Kakashi could take in her words, he heard the cracking of glass. He jumped to the back of the room, avoiding the ninja who had just kicked in the window.

It was an ANBU. Kakashi twisted from his reach as the two fought. But the room was small, and little could be done to maneuver. However, that didn't stop the copy ninja from using it to his advantage. The opponent was sloppy, as if he were drunk. Within seconds, Kakashi had the ANBU defeated.

Kakashi crouched down, coming eye level with the masked man. "Who sent you?"

The man didn't reply, didn't even flinch. Kakashi took hold of the mask, revealing the face of his attacker.

His eyes were half opened, but the man was sound asleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A cheesy romance novel lay in Chiisai’s hands, shielding her face from passerby's. Tori crouched beside her, eyes trained on a butterfly a few feet away.

Her shoes sat next to her, her attempt on drying them though the sun hid behind the clouds. It rained when she left, which was a good thing if anyone searched for her. Her scent would be harder to find now, but still traceable. Kakashi would probably find her soon, and then she'd have a lot of explaining to do. Her plan at first had been to flee the village, but realistically that wouldn't solve anything- she'd still be a danger to whoever was around her. She needed answers, but the only ones who could truly help were long gone. The Hokage needed to know how bad it could get, but could she really trust her? And Kakashi was a shinobi, she couldn't trust his motivations. But why did her chest clench at the thought of him?

Noticing a large group of people coming, Chiisai instinctively shoved the book closer to her face. This was worse than buying groceries on a busy day. Some days weren't so bad, like the day she met Gai and Kakashi. But today wasn't a good day, and she wasn't in a great mood either- especially since someone had just sat on the other side of the bench.

She glanced at the person. The man caught her eye and gave her a quick smile. Chiisai shoved her face back into the book, trying to remember his face. Brown hair, almond black eyes, weird headband helmet.

The man cocked his head to the side and said, "I've never seen someone whose eyes are centimeters away from a text. Do you normally read like that?" He seemed like a calm and collected individual, his body posture relaxed. He might be alright to socialize with.

"Oh, no! My face seems to get closer the more interesting the book is." She smiled.

His hand gestured to the novel. "Your book looks like something my senpai would read."

"Well," she leaned slightly towards him, "If your senpai likes romance, then I guess he'd like this."

He nodded. "You seem very passionate about books."

"I could read any genre for hours."

He gave her a short laugh. "Oh? Have you read any ones on architecture?"

His words triggered something in her mind, of children in tubes and wood sprouting from skin. She met his eye again, recognizing his face. Soon, his dreams spilled into her mind of skin hardening to bark and limbs twisting into trees. "Not recently," she said slowly. "Is that what you read?"

"Hai. I mostly read books about architecture in my spare time."

She swallowed, trying to stop her mind from pouring out images of his past. "You must go to the library a lot then," her words were slow.

"Yes." He looked at her quizzically.

"Chiisai!"

They both turned to the sound.

The corners of Chiisai's lips turned up as she said, "Oh, hey Koshuu."

He scratched the back of his head. “How's your concussion? I didn’t expect you to be out and about so soon."

She laid the book back down in her lap and replied, "Everything's pretty good."

"That's great! Listen, I was wondering if we could go for a walk and talk about some things, if you don't mind. Where's Kakashi?"

"Um, I'm not sure where he is. But yeah, I'm not doing anything." She looked back at the ninja, who currently pretended not to overhear their conversation. "I'm sorry. It was nice talking to you, Tenzo." 

He frowned as she hurriedly slipped her shoes back on. "Maybe I'll see you at the library sometime." Gods, what was she doing? She needed to get help, to tell someone that her own mind was about to destroy the village. 

Chiisai nodded at Tenzo before falling in step with Koshuu. "Let's head toward the middle of town," she said. "I need to stop somewhere." She would have to confront the Hokage. Chiisai cursed herself at her stupidity, at her lack of trust. She shouldn't have ran from Farm Boy. But what would she have said if she faced him, apologize for stabbing him?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What?!" Her fist slammed into the wood, rattling the desk violently. Pakkun sat before Lady Tsunade, whose face reflected her fury. In her other hand held the note Chiisai had written to Kakashi. "I don't have time for this!"

"Kakashi's tracking her as we speak."

The door flew open as Shizune rushed in. "Lady Tsunade!"

"What now?!"

"The ninja in custody won't wake up, and Inoichi is still trying to find information. There have also been reports of other citizens unable to wake up, and the hospital is filling at an alarming rate."

"Dammit, what the hell is going on? Without Chiisai, we have nothing." She pounded the desk again, breaking it in half. "And get Izumo and Kotetsu, I need a new desk!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I guess you don't have an umbrella either, huh," Chiisai said as the rain came pouring down. Tori hissed up at the sky, but Chiisai hurriedly hid him inside her jacket. He relaxed under her grip and nestled into the fabric.

"C'mon! Let's get out of this weather!" Koshuu grabbed her arm, pulling her with him.

Their feet sloshed against the mud as Koshuu led her down the street of old houses. An abandoned warehouse came in to view. She followed him inside the building, its windows broken. They left the door open, letting what little light they could in to the vast room.

"Whoa, is this abandoned?" Her voice echoed off the walls.

"Yeah, I used to come here as a kid with my friends. It shut down after the Kyuubi attack. Not the cleanest place, but we're out of the rain."

"Agreed." Tori peaked out of her jacket, his eye seemingly glowing in the shadows. With a smile, she pick him up, kissed his damp fur, and sat him on the ground. He brushed up against her leg as she shrugged off the soaked jacket. Her shadow elongated as she stood inside the doorway.

"I hope you don't get sick again." He stood a meter across from her, his hands jammed into his pockets.

"As long as I'm not on those meds." Gods, those drugs had made her so groggy, she could barely remember anything.

"You were very entertaining on them," Koshuu offered. He smiled down at her in the darkness and added, "I specifically remember you confessing you were desperately in love with me."

"Psh." She slapped his shoulder and replied, "Nice try."

“One day you’ll say it,” Koshuu smiled down at her. He lifted his hand up, his finger catching the water dripping off her nose. "You're going to be sick again with this rain."

"I'm fine," she said. Chiisai hesitated as Koshuu leaned closer. The rain pitter pattered against the tin roof, and she turned her head to look for Tori to distract herself. He would never run away, but having him out here had her worried. But Tori only sat in a corner, cleaning his fur.

"You know, you were saying some pretty weird things the other day. Dreams, nightmares- it was all very interesting."

She froze, but quickly tried to recover from shock. "Oh…I did? I must have really been out of it. Kakashi was telling me the exact same thing yesterday," she replied with a hesitant laugh.

He didn't laugh with her. Instead, he slammed the door close, and Chiisai suddenly took a step back. 

Fear crept through her then, making her heart beat faster. She no longer heard the rain, or smelled the dampness in the air. All she felt was his hand now squeezing her wrist. His voice darkened as he said, "So, let's talk about you and Kakashi."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi faced Izumo and Kotetsu, two chunin who never woke up this morning. He thought maybe his attackers had been under a genjutsu as Chiisai had said, but breaking it had failed. Whoever was behind this must have had enough practice, because these two were more precise with their attacks. Either Chiisai had been kidnapped and was asleep, or last night had been enough for the creature to seep out into the dream world.

The two charged from each side, both yielding weapons. Kakashi knew this assault and quickly used a substitution. He needed to immobilize them without hurting them, since knocking them unconscious had proved unsuccessful.

Suddenly, as Kakashi was fighting one, he noticed a wooden beam bending towards him. The jonin jumped out of the way as the wood wove itself around Kotetsu. Izumo was quickly immobilized too as a ninja landed beside Kakashi.

"Thanks, Tenzo."

"Why were they attacking you?"

"They're helping in one of Gai's challenges," he lied. Kakashi bent down in front of Izumo, slapping the side of his cheek. But the ninja remained in his dream state. The white-haired ninja straightened, shaking his head.

"You seem stressed, senpai. What kind of challenge is this?"

"Eh, it's nothing." He raised his head up to the sky. "The rain's washing away her scent."

Tenzo stretched his arm and flexed his hand. "Her? Speaking of ‘her,’ I met a girl that reminded me of you. She had your taste in books. Strange, really."

Kakashi was about to dismiss the conversation, getting tired of his comrade's match making suggestions. He stopped on hearing books, his eye now focused. "What did she look like?"

Tenzo placed a hand on his chin. "She was small, had a baggy jacket on. Long brown hair. The man with her mentioned you." He paused before adding, "And she somehow knew my name."

Kakashi placed his hands on his comrade's shoulders, startling the ninja. His senpai's eyebrow was furrowed, his eye threatening. His voice was hard as he demanded, "Which way did they go?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What are you doing?" She tried to control her voice, to stay calm. Six Paths, she was an idiot.

"You and Kakashi. How well do you know each other?" His tone was hard.

"He's just a ninja who t-took care of me. We barely know each other."

"You spent at least a week together and you barely know him?" 

"I had a concussion and was sick. What did you expect?" She tried to sound confident, but past fears kept creeping up, images of her father's strong grip around her wrists, leaving bruises that lasted for days.

"Are you sure he wasn't just using you?"

"You're hurting me." Her voice hardened as tried to yank away, but he adjusted his grip, pulling her to him..

A hint of a smile stretched across his face. He said, "I've never heard you act like a damsel, Chiisai. Are you playing to his wants?" He released her with a jerk, making her fall to the ground. His voice became distant, his footsteps echoing as he walked away. "Letting a ninja in your home wasn't smart, Chiisai. Remember what I told you? You're never supposed to trust a ninja." His words resonated throughout the room, and Chiisai was left frozen in fear.

No, she felt that grip and heard that disappointed tone many times before. Chiisai shook her head, not believing her own thoughts. She knew the extent of her abilities, of what it could do- like control people from within their own mind. And this wasn't Koshuu, not the Koshuu she had spend three years working with. Only one person had told not to trust a ninja though, no matter how much she tried to deny it.

Before she could blink, her ears caught the sound of a shrill hiss. Tori attacked Koshuu, the sounds of their struggle echoed off the bare walls. Chiisai got to her feet and pushed into Koshuu. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her back, forcing a cry from her lips as she fell.

Then she heard a clink of metal. The room was so dark, and she could make out nothing. "Tori!" She got up again despite her knee's protest and sprinted towards him. Shit shit shit she needed to find them before anything happened. She couldn't lose Tori, she couldn't-

But then there came a clear animal cry of pain. There was silence now, all except Chiisai's ragged breaths.

"Tori?" Her voice was a whimper, her heart pounding in her chest. She needed Tori. He was the only stable thing in her life, the only thing that kept her sane over the years. She remembered the first time she saw him in her friend's hands, barely sixth months old. He was the only thing he had of her past, the one good thing that had stayed. Tears stained the corner of her eyes as she tried to swallow. This wasn't happening. This was a dream, this had to be. Tori would wake her up soon. This couldn't be real.

She found herself sprinting toward Koshuu, her anger spurring her on. He turned as she slammed into him, knocking him off his feet. The palm of her hand slammed into the side of his face, and her knee dug into his groin. Koshuu grunted, and for a moment, it was quiet.

"Damn it, Chiisai, why the hell did you do that for?" His voice broke through, and Chiisai sighed with relief at his normal tone.

"Don't scare me like that," she said. "Oh gods, this isn't happening." She rose and stepped away from him, her eyes searching for her cat. "Tori? Tori, where are you?"

There wasn't a response, and Chiisai's eyes immediately scanned for a small mass, of any shadow that was darker than the others. "Please no. Tori, I need you to come. Please, Tori. TORI?"

Tears spilled from the corners of her eyes, a lump swelling in her throat. But then there was pain, not the sinking in her heart, but the kind that pierces skin and radiates through the muscle. Warmth spread across her back, and she staggered forward, her hand reaching for her lower back. It was warm and wet, and Chiisai's breath caught in her throat as Koshuu's voice whispered in her ear. 

"You've gotten weak, Chiisai. And all this time I've gotten stronger by sucking up your power that's been seeping through the cracks. If only you had learned to control your powers, maybe this wouldn't be happening," his voice was harsh, his tone mocking. "Soon," he shoved her to the ground, "You won't know the difference between dreams and reality. You'll be lost, and I'll be here to take what should have been mine." His face was close to hers now, his breath grazing her neck. "I'll be able to avenge mine and your mother's death, my small crow."

Her black eyes were wide with terror, tears streaming down her face. "This. This isn't real."

There was a short laugh, a small rumble emanating from Koshuu's chest. "You never did know reality, did you? You killed your mother and I, and I killed your cat. Let me leave you another present."

She felt his hand digging into her scalp, shoving her face forward. Her tears flew back, her body limp and mind consumed with guilt. If this was real, then she deserved this.

The room suddenly became lighter, as if the sun had found a way into the room two seconds too late. She saw the cement floor and not too far ahead, Tori lying in a bloody heap.

She deserved this, she told herself.

Then she hit solid earth.


	7. The Mission

Kakashi burst through the door. He flickered in between Koshuu and Chiisai, and his fist flew into the man’s stomach. Koshuu smacked into the wall and fell to the ground. The jonin yanked him up by the collar, his eye narrowing.

"You're too late," he chuckled. "My daughter won't be waking up again."

He tightened his grip, but his eye widened at Koshuu’s words. 

"She didn't tell you then, did she? I guess she didn't want anyone to know she’s a murderer." Koshuu released a bitter laugh.

"Karasu Kuroi."

He paused for a moment. “Hmm, that was my name, wasn’t it." He smiled, "I’ve marinated in her sealed chakra for so long, I forgot. And you must be the son of the White Fang. You look like your father.”

Kakashi’s expression didn’t change. “What are you planning?”

He glanced down at Chiisai. “A better world. And I only need one sacrifice to make it happen,” he said. “The guest of honor is waiting now, and I want to make sure she suffers before the end. You should probably get her to a hospital before she bleeds to death,” Koshuu added. “I went too far too soon.”

Before Kakashi could respond, Koshuu went limp.

Kakashi dropped him and turned to Chiisai. She and Tori lay on the ground, adjacent to each other. Kakashi came to a crouch beside her, his eye widening at the small puddle of blood forming. He cursed under his breath and checked her pulse. Her hair stuck to her face, and as he wiped the wet strands away, he finally saw the damage on her face.

Her nose was broken, blood dribbling down her mouth and chin. She was bruised under her eyes, her forehead was swelling and the side split open. She had been in this state only a week ago, and Kakashi suspected that it wasn't a coincidence.

He cradled her broken body, his hand already sticky with warmth. But Tori didn't move. He laid still, his chest no longer rising and falling.

"I'm sorry, Chiisai," Kakashi whispered to the unconscious woman. His thoughts flickered back to Naruto and Sasuke as he finished, "Forgive me, I didn't make it in time."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We can't afford to have anything like this happen, we're vulnerable enough as it is with a new Hokage and the Akatsuki at our backs."

"Is it a sickness or an enemy attack?" Homura asked calmly, unlike the other council member.

The fifth Hokage's knuckles turned white, though her reply was civil. "It has been confirmed as an enemy attack, though we do not know if it is human."

"Not human? What else could it be then?" The old woman's voice was hard.

"A nightmare, a being that takes hold of your subconscious as you sleep."

"Then how can it be stopped?"

"The person who has the information is currently being tracked down. The situation will be under control soon.”

Before they could rebuttal, an ANBU suddenly appeared, bowing his head toward the Hokage. "He has arrived, Lady Hokage."

Tsunade nodded to him before he disappeared. The woman stood up, leaving the two as she strode to the door. "This meeting is over." Shizune followed behind her, showing a look of apology toward the council. The door banged shut behind them, leaving them alone.

"She is too rash and clearly has no hold on the situation."

"As long as this continues, every villager is at risk. The Leaf must be protected."

"We should discuss this with Danzo."

"Hai."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai's eye bolted open as she shot upright in the bed. Tori sat next to her, retracting his claws from her now bleed forearm. Her heart rammed against her sternum, almost bursting with adrenaline. Her face felt wet, and when she touched her cheek, her fingers were splayed with tears and blood. She stumbled off the bed, half running to the bathroom.

She saw herself in the mirror, her hair in every direction and her eyes wide with worry. She had cried in her sleep and her nose bled. Hurriedly, she shoved a wad of tissue up her nose as she tried to clean up the blood dripping off of her.

It was a dream. All of it was a dream.

But her mind wandered back to the nightmare, her nightmare. It was rare of her to dream now, and something so real as that dream had her on edge. Was the seal breaking? Was it a warning of what might come? No, her father was dead. She had killed him, and he wasn't coming back. And Kakashi Hatake helping her? Psh, even that was far-fetched for a dream.

But just to be sure, Chiisai went straight to the kitchen, climbing the counter to fetch her journals. Both top books were covered in dust, evidence that they had been untouched for years. Satisfied and heart at normal pace, she hopped down and retrieved a glass from the cabinet. Tori strolled on in, letting out a purr as he rubbed against her leg. She scooped him into a hug, grateful to have her cat alive beside her.

"You're getting some milk, Tori."

The cat let out a meow as she smiled down at him. She opened the door with one hand and paused. Why was her milk on the second shelf? She always kept it on the first shelf.

Shrugging, she retrieved the carton and poured some for her and Tori. It's not like someone would sneak in her apartment just to drink some milk.

"First a dream, then a nosebleed, and now my milk hopping shelves? This is going to be a very weird day, Tori."

The cat made a small noise in response before turning to his dish bowl. Chiisai glanced at the window. The Sun was only beginning to shed a sliver of light on the horizon.

"Maybe it's a bad sign. Maybe I should just stay home today," she said to Tori. "Going outside means I have to see people and socialize."

She set the glass in the sink, adding one more thing to the pile of dishes. She turned back and leaned against the counter. Frowning, Chiisai muttered, "If only I didn't have to make money."

Finally making a decision, Chiisai trudged back to her room to change clothes. 

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tsunade stood over Chiisai, her hand hovering over of the unconscious woman's back.

"There's nothing written here at all." Shizune rustled through the papers in her hands. "No profile, no power, no seal, nothing. I don't understand why the Third didn't document this."

Kakashi stood by Inoichi, his arms crossed and face serious. "Then we have to go with what we know. Kuroi believes himself to be more than human. He said he wanted to make a better world, and only one person would be sacrificed. He’s going to torture and kill Chiisai, and then use her powers to ensnare everyone’s mind."

"Which is why he needs to be stopped as soon as possible. And we need Chiisai in order to stop him."

Inoichi spoke up. "Everyone who is asleep has a barricade around their subconscious. It's neither ninjutsu or genjutsu; it's as if it's a living thing. When I drew near it, it tried to suck me into the person's dream." His hands clenched. "He must be controlling their dreams, creating his own world for each mind."

Body tense but voice calm, Tsunade said, "Once I heal her wounds, Inoichi, you will link Kakashi to Chiisai. It seems the Sharingan is our only hope."

"Hai."

"This mission cannot fail. We need to take control as soon as possible, or else we put the Land of Fire in danger." Tsunade removed her hands from Chiisai. “Rescue Chiisai and kill Kuroi at all costs.”

Kakashi nodded. "We're ready."

Inoichi and Kakashi both stepped forward. The white haired jonin laid down beside Chiisai. Her chest rose and fell with each small breath she took. Her face was etched with dried blood, covering her otherwise peaceful expression. He had the sudden urge to reach for her hand, to reassure her that it would be okay. 

As Inoichi placed a hand on both of their heads, he said, "I'm linking you to Chiisai's mind. Once we get in, I'll tell you what to do."

Kakashi nodded, took on last glance at Chiisai, and then closed his eye.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi and Inoichi floated inside Chiisai's mind, her brain stemming up before them. A black substance swirled around part of her mind. Its fluidity was smooth and forever changing, letting out slick hiss as it reached out and receded. It reminded him of the monster he had faced just last night.

"Kuroi has part of everyone's mind sealed behind this barrier. It's cutting off the nerves that link it to the rest of the mind."

Kakashi's keen eye narrowed at the mass, trying to find a weakness by just observing. “So this should suck me into Chiisai's dream."

"Hai." Inoichi paused. "Once you're in, you won't have any contact with the outside world, I'm afraid. You will remain there until you have completed the mission."

"I understand." Kakashi began to move forward.

"One more thing," the man said. Kakashi stopped to look back as Inoichi continued. "I'm not sure what you'll be presented with in the dream world. Just remember that you are in a dream. Otherwise your Sharingan is meaningless."

Kakashi nodded while meeting his eyes. "I won't fail."

Inoichi nodded. "Good luck, Kakashi."

He nodded before hovering closer to the barrier. The darkness responded to his presence. Just like in his nightmare, the oily darkness shot out at him, grabbing his arm as it dragged him closer. He didn't retaliate. More spindles shot out with a violent hiss, yanking at his limbs and torso. Konoha loomed in his vision, of an early morning on a clear day.

The darkness dragged him through the barrier, leaving behind reality as he entered the dreamworld.


	8. Land of Dreams

Kakashi bolted upright in bed. Sweat beaded his skin as he tried to calm is heart rate. Images flashed within his head but it was if he was trying to hold on to sand. He knew he needed to remember something important, something that needed immediate attention. But like a dying flame the images flickered out, leaving him in darkness.

What was it that he needed to do? It was about a girl, a woman who read books. Or was that his imagination?

Already awake, Kakashi got out of bed and glanced out the window. The Sun was beginning to peak over the horizon, the night sky fading into a dull bluish grey. The jonin got a glass of water, gulping it down as he tried to sort his jumbled thoughts.

His uneasiness grew with each passing moment. The only image he could grasp was night sky eyes and brown hair that was never in place. Seeing her face in his mind brought a sense of closeness, as if he knew the woman on a personal level.

His heart quickened its pace, verifying what he seemed to already believe. Kakashi trusted his instincts, and his instincts told him he needed to find this woman, and he needed to find her as soon as possible.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After taking her usual jogging route (and noting that Gai passed her four times today), Chiisai showered and headed to work. The Sun had finally risen and the village's citizens were all beginning to start the day. Chiisai took the side alleys, keeping her eyes down when she passed someone. It hadn’t been a good start to the day, and she didn’t need unnecessary social interactions. Too many nightmares lurked behind everyone’s eyes, and she was tired of seeing them every damn day.

She took out the key and slipped into the library. Chiisai sighed and flipped on all the lights. The morning ritual was an easy one, and she went to work collecting all the books left in the overnight return bin.

Working at the library for ten years, Chiisai knew this place like the back of her hand. Lord Hiruzen had given her the job, and it had been one of the very few things to stabilize her rather odd abilities. Everyone’s dreams constantly bombardered her, changing and twisting based on the person. But books never changed. Words on paper that stayed consistent. It was reassuring, and calming, and involved no interactions with people.

Unfortunately for Chiisai, her coworkers had come to a unanimous agreement that she needed interactions with people. So she should work at the front at least once a week, and today was that day.

She heard the back door open. "Chiisai! Always the early bird, aren't you?" Mizuki asked, her crow's feet deepening as she gave a warm smile.

"Hey Mizuki. How was your night?" Her customary response.

"Oh, good. Rokura was home, so I made him dinner. The poor man was worn out. He’d getting too old to be running around on all these missions."

Chiisai nodded as the woman set her bag down in the back. "And my boys came over too, though they really should visit more often. What they both need is a woman, especially Satoshi." The coffee maker roared to life in the background.

Chiisai replied, "You know you just want grandbabies."

The woman joined her at the front desk, straightening some flyers. "Oh, how I miss the little pitter patter of feet! The only sounds I hear at home are the leaky faucet and Rokura's snores!"

The backdoor opened once more. "Who made the coffee?" Koshuu's voice rang. "I pray it wasn't Miss Silent, who might I add works at the front desk today!" Chiisai heard the smile behind his singsong words, and she grimaced. How he was so positive in the morning was beyond her.

"I went ahead and made some," Mizuki replied. "My husband kept me up most of the night."

Koshuu let out a short cough. "Whoa, Mizuki, too much information! Don't get me wrong, I'm glad at your age you both still-"

"Snoring! Snoring, Koshuu!" Mizuki shouted back as she slapped the back of his head.

Chiisai went ahead and unlocked the front door. As she turned the CLOSED sign around, Koshuu came out with two cups of coffee. "Hey, Chiisai."

"Hmmm?" She glanced at him halfheartedly.

"You know about Storytime today, right? Ages 3-5 are coming this afternoon. Guess whose turn it is..?" He grinned before taking a sip of his coffee and laying the other down. “And before you ask, yours is black,” he said, “like your soul.”

“Good,” she smiled. Chiisai sunk down at the front desk, but didn’t meet Koshuu’s expectant gaze.

Koshuu set his coffee down, resting his arms on the desk as he leaned over. "You sure you can handle narrating to children, Miss Silent?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

In response, Chiisai reached under the desk and reappeared with a stack of books she had saved. She hid her smile as she said, "Put these back on the shelves." Koshuu glanced at the books, then at her, then back at the books. With a heavy groan, Koshuu drew back from the desk and collected the stack. "In one of your moods, I see. Maybe you should go out sometime, maybe go on a date with a rather handsome librarian."

"Not going to happen," she said. “Nice try though.” 

He shrugged, making his way to the shelves. "Worth a try anyway."

Mizuki wandered out to the front, joining Chiisai. She watched Koshuu load the books on the cart. “Did you say no again?”

She pretended to be occupied by her coffee. "Of course I did," Chiisai's words were flat. If she let any of them in any further, soon they would be prying about her family and her childhood, and that was out of the question.

The woman sighed. "So much youth wasted on the young."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi began his search for the mysterious woman once the Sun rose. With not even a name to go by, the ninja had spent the morning wandering the streets, trying to place her face on each person he saw.

With no luck, Kakashi headed to every bookstore in Konoha, trying to describe her face to the people who worked there. That was a dead end as well. Sighing, the ninja trudged to the library, trying to recover any fragments of his dream.

However, there was a distraction. As he glanced around the village, certain things seemed out of place. He blinked multiple times at his surroundings, but everything felt two dimensional- like it lacked substance. And in the ninja world, anything was possible.

As he neared the library, a familiar figure suddenly appeared. "Eternal rival!"

"Gai?" Kakashi appeared startled. "I thought you were on a mission."

His friend grabbed him around the shoulders. "The mission was completed early thanks to the eternal power of youth!" There were tears in his eyes. "I've never seen such an eccentric team! Now how about a challenge?!"

Kakashi slipped under Gai's grip. "Not today, Gai."

"You always say that! I demand a rematch!"

The white haired ninja gazed as his friend, knowing full well that Gai had won the last challenge. There was no need for a rematch. His eye narrowed. Other ninjas seemed to be lurking around, walking casually but eyes glancing his way. It wasn't just the ninjas, but the citizens as well. A genjutsu, perhaps? Absurd. He had the Sharingan, and the only person that could ensnare him was Itachi. And this definitely wasn’t his Nightmare Realm.

"Eh, fine." Kakashi stuck out his hand, preparing for rock, paper, scissors. The eyes looked away, satisfied by his response.

"No!" Gai smacked his hand away. "I want something exciting, something that can release this pent up youth!"

"What do you suggest then?" Kakashi asked.

"A Taijutsu match! Fight until one of us falls in defeat!" Gai grinned ear to ear. "And no bathroom breaks this time!"

"I've got to prepare for a mission tomorrow," he lied. "Maybe another time." Before Gai could protest, Kakashi lifted two fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai almost jumped out of her seat when a man appeared in a puff of smoke. Ninja just thought they could disappear and reappear as they pleased, she thought to herself. Just one more thing to add to the list of ninja nuisances.

The man had appeared a couple of meters from the desk, his back turned away. Against her better judgment, Chiisai muttered, "Is it really that hard to walk through the front door?"

The person ignored her remark, remaining silent as he turned around. She could tell he was tall, probably more than a head taller than her. As the swirling tendrils of smoke cleared, Chiisai froze in her chair.

Only one ninja had white hair- the one that haunted her dreams.

She blinked slowly, her mind momentarily blank as his intense eye met her wide ones. She didn't hear Koshuu approach from behind the shelves or smell the coffee sitting in a mug beside her. All senses were locked on Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja of Konoha. Her heart seemed to beat faster, but that didn't surprise her as much as the images creeping across her vision, of Hatake (farm-boy, she had called him) holding her in his arms, her hands on his exposed face.

His eye seemed more intense than ever, his cold gaze seeming to chill her flushed face. For a moment, she thought she must be dreaming. The thought triggered something then, and before she realized it, she was whispering the words that felt so familiar though she didn't know why.

"You real?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Frightened onyx eyes stared back at him. A wisp of brown hair slanted across her face, but she made no effort to brush it back. The face he saw in his dreams was now before him. The woman, who had first seemed irritated at his arrival, now seemed shocked.

Her posture was as rigid as his, for images flickered across his mind at the same time it happened to Chiisai. A concussion and strep throat, a nurse had told him. Red in her dreams. Her small hand yanking his masks down, her thumb on his lip. Her body limp on the cold cement ground, her hair matted with blood.

The memories hit him like a shuriken to the skin: sharp and painfully clear.

"Chiisai?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He said her name as if he knew her, like this was some kind of reunion. He took a step towards her, but she only drew back in her chair, a hint of fear crossing her face. This was a joke, right? This had to be a coincidence, nothing more.

Her usual indifferent expression shattered under his gaze. "Yes?" Her voice wavered slightly, her fingers tightening around the seat of her chair.

"Hey!"

She jumped, thrown off by Koshuu's voice. His brown eyes were narrowed and his eyebrows slanted with anger. "Get away from her! Chiisai, run!"

Chiisai and Kakashi both frowned.

Suddenly, five leaf ninjas appeared. She saw Kakashi's eye narrow, his body tense. Someone grabbed her arm. The silence came like a breeze, letting her for a moment comprehend the situation. Had they come for her or for him? Why were they here? She heard Kakashi's firm voice, "You're dreaming-"

Chiisai broke eye contact, her eyes now on four shinobi attacking Hatake. For some reason, she didn't want him attacked. He saved her once…

Hadn't he?

But then the ninja beside her lifted two fingers, making him and Chiisai vanish from the library, leaving behind the only thing left of her reality.


	9. Hide and Seek

Chiisai opened her eyes. No windows, neutral walls, wooden table with chairs… No decorations, nothing to dull the blaring light hanging from the ceiling. The ninja let go of her arm, ushering her to the nearest chair. She averted her eyes from him and remarked, "Is there a reason I'm about to be interrogated?"

He smirked before vanishing, leaving her alone in the small room. She sank down in the seat, her shoulders sagging as she stared at the rough grain of the table.

What had Farm Boy said? Something about dreaming?

She shook her head, cutting off that corner of her thoughts. No, he wasn't Farm Boy. She was just spooked from her dreams this morning, it had her wound up and everything reminded her of that. He wouldn't know anything having to do with the things that happened when she closed her eyes at night. This had nothing to do with that dream, of Hatake discovering her most prized secret.

You're dreaming. That's what Farm Boy said.

It had taken years of her childhood to be convinced what was a dream and what was reality. How many times had her mother gone half mad trying to convince little Chiisai that she was real, that her parents were real, that dying wouldn't wake her up? Chiisai had traveled down that road too many times, and acknowledging that she still was unable to tell the difference of the two worlds would kill all sanity she had managed to grasp over the years.

A sharp rattle on the door shocked her out of her thoughts as a massive man marched in, dressed head to toe in black. Morino Ibiki- the man, who as a boy, dreamed of Orochimaru twisting into a snake and slithering around him…And at the age of ten was so worried about the chunin exam that the feelings bled into his sleeping mind. He had learned at a young age that pain was a useful tool for getting things his way, as long as his conscious justified it.

"Karasu Chiisai."

"Yes." She tried to ignore her rising heartbeat and her clammy hands. This man had no problem showing no mercy. Something serious must be happening if they sent him.

He sunk down in the chair opposite of her, his face stern as his appearance. "Do you know why you're here?"

"No." She blinked and for a moment saw Orochimaru in the chair, his pale limbs sinking into his flesh as he transformed into a hissing snake. Her breath caught in her throat and she squeezed her eyes shut. Don't make eye contact. Don't remember his nightmares. It's not real.

"Chiisai?"

"Hmmm?" She flickered her eyes to the jagged scar on his cheek as she forced herself to take a deep breath.

"You seem nervous." His voice was hard, almost suspicious.

She recovered quickly. "I'm just a bit confused. How did you all know that ninja was in the library?"

The man cleared his throat. "We received a message this morning. We have evidence suggesting someone it posing as Hatake Kakashi."

Whoever was disguising himself as Hatake must have a death wish. Chiisai crossed her legs, trying to appear confident. "And what does that have to do with me?"

"We believe it has to do with your father. Ninja easily make enemies, and your father was no exception."

She nodded, though her heart caught at the mention of her father. "So…Do you know the man who's posing as Farm-", she shook her head, "-I mean Hatake?"

Ibiki's eyes narrowed for a moment, unseen by Chiisai. His words were straight to the point. "No. It's likely someone wants revenge and is looking for a relative to kill as retribution. It's not uncommon."

Her blood ran cold at his words. A life for a life it seemed, that would be her end. Maybe the dream was a warning for her demise. Voice slightly unsteady, she asked, "So…Is Hatake alright then? The real one I mean?"

The interrogator tensed, but spoke with the same gruffness as before. "He's on a mission currently. You do not need to worry about him."

"Oh." But her heart wouldn't let her. What if he was hurt? What if someone had killed him? He couldn't be dead. He was one of the most capable ninja she knew. But did she know? Chiisai's hands balled into fists. Why was she fretting over someone she didn't know? Her thoughts kept wandering back to the man in the library, whose eye seemed so full of darkness but who said her name with such conviction. Who was the man behind the mask?

Ibiki straightened, pulling her out of her thoughts. "You will be under protection until this matter is resolved. Do you think anyone would want you other than for retribution?"

Chiisai swallowed, forcing herself to look him in the eyes. With a shrug, she only replied, "No, I'm just a librarian."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi eyed the four ninja around him, all crouched with the readiness for battle. Unfortunately, Chiisai was gone. Cursing himself, he waited for them to make the first move. They came at him in one second intervals, each with kunais in hand. He flung the first two into bookshelves and used substitution for the others. He easily had the four down without a scratch on him in a span of seven seconds. In unison, the four slowly rose, turning to face their opponent once more.

"Well," Kuroi's voice spoke through them, "you're a bit early, Hatake."

Kakashi met the four head on, sparks flying off of their clashing kunais. He didn’t reply. It was likely Kuroi only attacked like this to keep the mask of normality on. Also, if he was already in control of many minds, his power might be limited. Kakashi wouldn't be able to hide in enemy territory this time. Kuroi had control of everything, excluding he and Chiisai. If her father was playing the normality card, it was likely Chiisai would have been taken into custody. But Kakashi was in desperate need of information in order for this mission to succeed. He hesitated on lifting his headband up, but dropped his hand.

"You know, it was fun watching you try to put the pieces together," Kuroi said as he jumped back. "I must say though," he continued with disdain, "you've haven't really surprised me yet."

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he punched a ninja through the wall. "So you were watching ever since the seal broke."

The ninjas came at him again, their faces plastered with grins as they replied, "I haven't just been sitting on the sidelines, Hatake. I used Chiisai's ability against her at the first opportunity. She was the one that gave herself the concussion.” He tilted his head forward and added, "So you should probably release that man in custody."

Kakashi's eyes widened. Realization came as quick as the kunai slicing through his sleeve. Chiisais’ sporadic moments of clarity made sense now. “You practiced on Chiisai."

The ninjas all nodded and replied, “She’s far smarter than she appears. I had to dull her mind before she realized what was happening. But she still managed to warn you somehow.” Their eyes lingered on Kakashi’s hidden eye. “If you use your Sharingan, Chiisai dies."

Kakashi’s brow furrowed but he didn’t respond.

The ninjas gave him a faint smile. "Oh, you’re definitely the son of the White Fang. He had the same weakness."

"It’s not a weakness." The white haired jonin didn't finish as he attacked one of the ninja. The four ninja halted as Kakashi drove a kunai into the man closest to him. Kakashi straightened and yanked the weapon out. The body collapsed as he said, “Your lust for revenge will be your downfall.”

"Oh really?" Kuroi smirked at Kakashi, lifting an eyebrow as he spoke. "I'm not the one who has to rely on a rather weighty gamble to succeed. The only way you know how to defeat me is through Chiisai, and I already have her." He voice strengthened as he continued on. "You are the only person Konoha can depend on as their village crumbles within their own walls, and you barely know anything,” He chuckled. "The idiocy of the situation is truly remarkable."

Kuroi turned away from him then, lifting a hand in farewell. "Go find my daughter if you can, Hatake. I'll be waiting."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai stared at Ibiki, her eyes wide with shock. "You…Want to know what?"

Ibiki watched her carefully, noting her rigid posture. He leaned forward, his face set like stone. "Your father and mother died a week a part. Your father's autopsy could not pinpoint a cause for such a thing. I would like to know if you have any information regarding that incident."

"Well…I…" she stammered, not sure what to say. She was positive Ibiki could hear her heart thundering against her sternum. "I…I thought I made it clear during that time I had no knowledge of what happened. I was interrogated several times." Chiisai knew she was trying to close herself off. Her feet were tucked under, her hands drew closer to her chest…She was giving herself away just by sheer body language.

Ibiki leaned against the chair, making it creak under his weight. "Yes, I have that here as well." He gestured to a file. "However," he looked into her eyes, "I am not satisfied with the reports."

She could see his eyes gaping into hers. She stifled a sob as his mouth drew open in silent cry. Ibiki's body froze as a kunai suddenly protruded from of his chest. Blood turned his clothing even darker as it spread across his now shaking form. The smell of it made bile rise in Chiisai's throat as she covered her mouth in horror.

"Chiisai." His voice snapped at her, making her blink as she suddenly gasped for air. Ibiki sat before her, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Are you alright?" His hands were pressed against the table, as if he was ready to rise from his chair. Chiisai held up a hand as she tried to control her breathing.

"I-I'm fine," she lied. "Talking about this just brings back memories. That was a hard time for me." She silently flung a string of curse words at herself. Seeing a person's nightmare wasn't uncommon. Usually when Chiisai saw someone she wasn't seeing them, rather, their dreams she watched as a child. But this…this was incredibly vivid and was melting into the present. She needed to gain control.

Ibiki studied her. She knew that answer could only hold his approval for a moment.

"I know it's hard, but any information you can give will help better equip us. Though this is a closed case, many still believe your parents were murdered. Their murderer might be coming for you."

Chiisai laced her fingers together as she set them on her lap. The table blocked Ibiki from seeing them shake. "My father slipped into a coma while he slept. Neither me or my mother knew about it until we woke up. As I-I said in the other reports, my mother was not mentally stable after that." She paused, trying to swallow as she forced the memories down. "I was the one who found her unconscious. Alcohol poisoning- she drank herself to death."

"But you have no explanation for your father's."

She shook her head, though her heart was pounding yes, her whole body seemed to be crying out, "I did it! I killed him!" She had to become an empty shell, just like back then. Don't think, don't feel. It was an accident. It wasn’t on purpose. But oh, the relief that filled her-

"I need you to tell me the truth," his voice rose with a warning. "I do not mind getting the answer by force."

Chiisai closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She would get in trouble, but it was better than her other options. Chiisai's voice was clear as she confessed, "My dad sold top secret information to other villages. He started during the Third Great Shinobi War."


	10. This is Reality

Apathy stained her voice as she said, "I don't know why he turned on the village, but he gave information on his missions."

"This is a serious revelation. We have no idea what secrets have been exposed. Whatever you know needs to be said right now."

Chiisai didn't meet his gaze. "What secrets my father had were buried with him 10 years ago."

In a flash, Ibiki grabbed her by the collar, hoisting her three feet in the air. "I will not let you stand between the safety of this village. You will tell me, even if I have to get Inoichi to pry inside your head," he warned.

She stared down at him, contemplating Ibiki's actions with a look of indifference. "You're like my father, except he never distinguished friend from foe. In the end, everyone became his enemy. The torture you'll put me through will seem insignificant compared to what he did to me."

She wore her expression as dark and cold as his eyes. The silence hung like death on the battlefield. Slowly, he loosened his hold, letting her land on the floor.

His footsteps were the only noise in the room as strode toward the door. "I know you're hiding something, and I will find out what it is. I always do."

He came in fifteen minutes later. Behind him followed Inoichi. She lifted her head, ready to face the inevitable. She was no match for them. Struggling would be pointless. Outsmarting them was a joke. Her power had been sealed off, but not her memories.

"Remain seated," Inoichi instructed.

She obeyed. The closer they came, the faster her heart beat. This really was it. But if they found out about who helped the Third seal her powers… Well, it was too late already. He could take care of himself.

Glancing down at her hands, Chiisai spoke. "I guess it's hard having to do these things all the time. Torturing people, looking into their minds…I bet it took a while for you both to sleep soundly at night. You lay there and try to convince yourself you're doing it for the village, that what you're doing is justifiable though it makes you a monster. Sacrifice is hard, isn't it?" 

They didn't respond. She felt their presence as if they were the Hokage Monument towering over the village. Inoichi placed his hand on her head, his fingers curling all the way around. They were going to find out everything. Then once all information was drained out of her, she would turn into a liability….And then would be erased from existence.

"Close your eyes."

Taking a deep breath, Chiisai took one last look at the room. Would she die in here, in this room that sucked up all hope behind its walls? Her eyes closed, and she at once noticed how light his touch was. She expected it would weigh her down, like his hand would crush what little courage she felt in her heart.

The woman braced herself for what was to come, but suddenly the room echoed a thousand birds' cries. It reverberated off the walls, making her think of birds clawing against cages. A light made her see red under her eyelids. Her hands crashed against her ears as she bowed her head to her chest.

It was over as quick as it began. Hesitantly, she lowered her hands, trying to will herself to open her eyes.

"Chiisai."

His voice startled her, making her blink in surprise. Instead of Inoichi, Kakashi stood before her. His Sharingan showed red against his pale skin, like blood spilled on fresh snow. Her eyes darted downward where Ibiki had fallen. In his chest was a gaping hole. The smell of burning blood filled the air as tendrils of smoke rose from the edges of the hole. She covered her mouth, her eyes unable to tear away from the sight before her.

"You-you killed him."

"He's not real." The man reached for her, but she drew back in the chair. For a moment, his eyes were filled with pain.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Blinking down at her, he responded calmly, "No, but I need you to come with me."

Shaking her head, she replied, "You're going to have to used your Sharingan for that."

Kakashi paused. “I can’t us it right now, but that doesn’t mean I can’t bring you with me.”

She frowned up at him. His hands were now a flurry of handsigns, and before she realized it, she fell under his genjutsu.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next time she opened her eyes, she found herself lying on the ground. It was dark, and the shadows seemed to rise before her, flitting in and out like smoke from a burning candle.

She sat up quickly, drawing her knees in. One of the shadows slunk closer, and for a second she thought she was living a nightmare.

"Chiisai," the shadow spoke.

Kakashi emerged out of the darkness, his face weary. Blood stained his vest. He stopped a few feet from her, noticing her anxiety. He sighed before plopping down on the ground. "You're father," he spoke while rummaging through a pocket, "does not make things easy."

She watched him pull out a first aid kit. Her memory opened up like a music box, pouring out the notes of her dreams. Grabbing her head, she asked, "You have the wrong person if you think my father is alive."

He lifted his pant leg, where a gash ran above his knee. Without looking at Chiisai, he said, "You know what I'm talking about, but you're too scared to admit it."

She could see him when she closed her eyes. Handing her a book, carrying her down a hall, his face full of her fresh sneeze…

"You remember, don't you?"

Her black eyes gaped at him. She shifted away, her voice small in the darkness. "Maybe you should enlighten me, because I have no idea."

Sighing once more, Kakashi knotted the thread and finished the suture. "The seal retaining your abilities broke."

She closed her eyes. "Stop."

"You're in a dream, and your father's behind it."

She glared at him as her voice hardened. "No,” she pointed to the ground, “this is real. I don't know how you found out about my abilities, but they're gone, along with my father."

Kakashi rose and took a step toward her, his eye intense. "You do remember. I saw it in your eyes at the library."

“You need to stay away,” she replied. Chiisai gripped her head. The memories wouldn't go away. She was a tapestry unraveling, and she couldn't stop it.

"Innocent people are getting hurt. Your father is going to take over every mind in Konoha and place them under his control. He's using your power, and you need to stop him."

She lowered her head as her body sagged. "No, he is dead. I went inside his subconscious. I wanted to change him, but he never woke up again."

"Then you must have unknowingly let him inside your mind." Kuroi had lived inside Chiisai like a parasite for years, it seemed.

Shaking her head, she rebutted, "That's impossible." Her voice softened. "The Third would have noticed it."

Kakashi said, "But he didn't. And now we have to stop him. Together."

A laugh escaped her as she glanced up at him. "That's not a good idea. If what you say is true, then I'm already a lost cause."

"I thought I was a lost cause once. I was lucky enough to have friends who helped me." Kakashi sat down beside her now, and he said, "I see you as my friend too. And I need your help."

She wanted to be right. But his words pierced her, which scared her even more. Trusting Hatake was a risk she couldn't take, no matter how much she desired it. Her eyes found his, and his face drained of color as she said, "Do you know why you're red in my dreams? The first is because you abandoned Rin, which resulted in Obito's death. The second is because you later went to rescue her, but it ended with her death- by driving your electrified hand right through her chest."

His eye shown wide, his body frozen at her words.

She stood and turned turned away, not letting him see the tears in her eyes. "You didn't keep your promise to him. You killed the very girl you vowed to protect. You're a liar, and you’re nothing but trash."

But it had to be done. She needed to get away from him, to stop his lies from seeping into her mind. This was reality. Reality was always bitter and cruel.

His words were full of anguish, cutting into Chiisai's heart as he spoke. "It's true that I'm trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash. I was that in the past, but that doesn't mean I haven't learned from it." Kakashi stood and grabbed ahold of her wrist, saying, "I won't abandon another comrade, and neither will I abandon you, no matter how much you want me to."

She stood still, her widening eyes hiding in the darkness. Her shoulders began to shake as she tried to keep back the shattering of her heart. "Do you know what it's like to open your eyes not knowing what's reality? Trying to kill yourself to wake up, only to realize too late that you were awake? Everything you think and feel is a lie, and you can't trust yourself with anything.” Her voice softened but shook as she added, "I've been abandoned too many times, Kakashi. I can't handle anyone else stepping into my life, how ever real or unreal it is."

Kakashi stood next to her. Gently, he laid his hand on her shoulder as her body trembled with her sobs. She pulled away from him. Her hand met his chest as she yelled, "Stay away!"

The palm of her hand pressed against him. As she yelled, a gust of wind seemed to hit Kakashi, pushing him ten feet back. He fell, his eye gaping at Chiisai.

She stared at him. Her teary eyes then traveled to her hand as she stared at it in shock. With a look of horror, she managed to whisper, "I am dreaming." 

Before they could move, their surroundings dissolved around them, leaving nothing but grey. The air grew heavy, and Kakashi glanced at Chiisai. Her eyes were constricted, her mouth open as she staggered back. As he tried to reach her, a wall sprung up between them. It was the same barrier around everyone’s comatose kinds. It encircled him, alienating him in darkness. He struck the wall with each jutsu, trying to break through. He needed to get to her. He had been so close, but Kuroi had been toying with them this whole time. Kakashi drew a deep breath as he stopped to gather his bearings. He would have to play along with Kuroi's games until he could figure a way out. Mental attacks were needed to win. But his breath caught in his throat as he turned around. His back struck the wall, his logic vanishing at the sight in front of him though he knew it wasn't real. Rin and Obito stood smiling as they said in unison, "Hi Kakashi!"


	11. Gathered Together

He took in a sharp breath as he gazed down at his teammates. They stood at a training ground, and the Sun's early rays of light warmed his skin. Rin's eyes were filled with concern as she said, "Kakashi, is everything alright?"

"You're not real," he breathed, his heart pounding in his chest. Frowning at Kakashi, Obito remarked, "Why are you acting so weird?" His lips spread into a grin. "Hah! The great Kakashi has finally cracked!"

"Obito!" Rin scolded as she placed her hands on her hips. "Something's really wrong with Kakashi! He could be sick!"

A blush crossed the Uchiha's face as he pouted, "Sorry."

Rin touched Kakashi's arm, her face reflecting her worry. "Do you have a fever? Maybe you ate something bad."

The white-haired ninja blinked at his comrades at eye level. He glanced down at himself. His hand went to his eye. There was no scar, no Sharingan. He was the same age as Obito and Rin. "I…This is a dream," he tried to convince himself. But her touch and the breeze felt real enough. No, this was Kuroi's doing.

"Obito, I'm pleased to see you made it on time." Minato appeared before them with a pleasant smile. "Are you all ready to train?"

"Sensei, I think something's wrong with Kakashi," Rin said. Obito frowned once more as he placed his hands behind his head.

"Oh?" Minato blinked down at Kakashi. With a laugh, he replied, "Kakashi, it looks like you've seen a ghost!"

"Sensei…" Kakashi whispered with wide eyes. This was Kuroi's doing…But who was Kuroi again?

Minato stopped, this time blinking his blue eyes down at his student. "Hmm…" he frowned. "You do look a little pale."

Kakashi took a step back in confusion. Why was he here? He was trying to get to someone- that much he knew. But each breath he exhaled seemed to take with it all memory. For a second he managed to grasp onto a name, a mission, and a cat named bird. "I'm…Where's Chiisai?"

"Chiisai? You mean the lady who made us find her cat yesterday?" Rin asked.

"Why do you wanna know where she is?" Obito raised an eyebrow at him. "Didn't you say that was the most boring mission you've ever done?"

"But what about the dream?" He knew there was something about a dream. He was older, and had Obito's Sharingan then. But that sounded absurd. He wouldn't steal the Sharingan; Obito hadn't even awakened it yet. Unless…

No, Obito was dead. Rin was dead. Minato Sensei was dead. This wasn't real. Kakashi squeezed his eyes shut, trying to erase the images before him. No matter how much he wished it, no matter how much he desired it, all of this was an illusion. But when he opened his dark eyes, his team still stared at him. Konoha still sat before him, the breeze still ruffling his clothes.

"Kakashi," Minato placed a hand on his shoulder, "Maybe you were just having a bad dream."

"A…Bad dream?" The ninja looked up at his Sensei. Minato's head tilted to the side with a reassuring smile. Kakashi clutched his chest, an ache welling up deep inside.Why did it hurt to look at Sensei? 

"Whoa, there really is something wrong with you," Obito whispered as he gazed at Kakashi. Rin elbowed him, though her face showed the same expression.

"Rin…Obito," Minato began. "I want you both working on concentrating your chakra by the river. Remember what I told you about chakra control, especially you, Obito. The goal is to be able to stand on the water. I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes Sensei," both said in unison. They took one last glance at Kakashi before walking away.

"Kakashi, I'm always here if you need to talk. You know that, right?" He smiled softly as his student.

"Sensei…" He closed his eyes. "No, you're dead. Everyone's dead." His voice was hard, his hands clenched in fists.

Minato crouched down to face Kakashi at eye level. "Do I look dead to you?" The blonde asked gently.

"No…" He tried to grasp the truth, but the task was easier said than done. In the end it became impossible, like catching a biju by one of its tails. "I can't remember."

A cry pierced their ears as Obito fell into the water. Rin's giggles filled the air as she helped him up. The familiar sounds pierced Kakashi, twisting itself inside him.

"Are you sure it wasn't a dream?"

"…I guess it was." He glanced up at Minato, and for some reason his heart caught in his chest. Not knowing why, the young boy said, "I've missed you, Sensei." Then he walked off to join his teammates, leaving the surprised ninja blushing.

Kakashi didn't know why, but for some reason he felt like he hadn't seen his comrades in a long time. He shook the feeling away and began the training, knowing he'd beat Obito like always.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sweetie, what are you doing? Get away from the ledge!" Her mother cries.

The girl's hand presses against the side of the open window. She turns her head to look back. "I'm waking up. I don't want to dream anymore."

"Chiisai," her mom says with tears in her eyes. "Honey, you're not dreaming. I promise. Now please get off the window seal before you hurt yourself."

"No! I wanna see my real mommy!" Chiisai cries before leaping off. Her mother lets out a shriek as she rushes to the window, but it's too late. She looks wildly outside, screaming her daughter's name. Chiisai's small body falls through the air, the wind whipping at her clothing and hair.

At the last second, as the people on the street come rushing towards her, a ninja jumps up and encircles his arms around Chiisai. He lands on the ground and stumbles, his breath heavy as he looks down at her.

"Chiisai?!" Her father gapes at his daughter in shock. "What were you thinking?!"

"Let me wake up!" She screams. The child writhes under his grip, trying to break free. His grip on her tightens as he kicks off, causing dust to stir up. Kuroi lands in front of his wife. She takes their daughter in her arms before he can say anything. Her long fingers press hard into Chiisai's skin, causing her to gasp in pain.. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT!" She screams at Chiisai. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Her body shakes as she pulls Chiisai closer. Barely audible, she says, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, Chiisai."

That was when the madness had first begun.

Chiisai stood in her old room, watching her memories light up around her like a lit cigarette on oil. She grabbed her head, trying to take control of her mind, to take back what was hers from the start. But she was powerless in the gloom of her past regrets, and it forced her to her knees.

"Have you heard what she's been saying?! We have to take her to a doctor! Geez, Kuroi, she tried to kill herself!" She cries into her hands. "I can't go on like this. I can't watch my child go through this. I don't want it to get worse!"

"How can it get any worse, Gina?! If we take her in and they find out her ability, they'll take her away. Do you know how many people would be after her?!" He rakes his hands through his dark hair. "Goddammit," he breathes.

"I just don't want to lose her, Kuroi. I'm going crazy just trying to convince her every morning she's in real life! Her teacher's beginning to ask questions, and all I can say is that she's over imaginative. How do you explain your daughter believes she can fly?! She broke her arm for heaven's sake!"

He shakes his head before giving his wife an exasperated look. Finally, he takes her face in his hands, his thumb wiping her tears away. She looks up at him, the anguish clearly written on her face.

"We'll just have to take her out, honey. She can't be trusted beyond the walls of this house." He shakes his head. "I've already nailed her window shut and she can't do much with a broken arm. We'll think of something." He embraces his wife as he pulls her closer against him. "It's going to be alright, Gina."

He lied.

"Stop!" Chiisai screamed within herself. She needed to get out. She needed to find Kakashi. This is her mind, she told herself. Saying it didn't help. The memories continued to batter her inside and out, ravaging her like a rowboat amidst a hurricane.

"Is this true, Chiisai?"

She nods, not meeting her father's gaze. "I-I did like you told me. I wrote the dreams down. I don't know the people's names, but I can describe them to you if you want."

Kuroi blinks back to the journal, its entries scrawled in barely legible handwriting. But the information is still clearly seen, the secrets exposed. "How does it work?"

She's surprised at the question. Small Chiisai rubs her arm. "Well, when I go to sleep they come. It never stops, and I can't remember a lot of them, but I know it happened. Some are real scary, and it hurts my head sometimes. Sometimes they're just like real life."

"Have you ever tried learning to control it?" Her father seems fascinated by the information before him, noting the potential the information brings. "I really enjoy reading your journals," he says slowly.

She beams at her father, wanting to prove herself to him. "I can try! I once left a dream on my own. It's hard, but I can do it!" She smiles. "I'm getting better!"

"Oh?" That catches his attention. "When was that?"

Chiisai hesitates, but seeing the curiosity in his eyes, she says, "When I was in your dream!"

And that was when the fear began, when her parents became afraid of their own daughter.

The scene changes yet again, branding itself inside her heart as her emotions rush against her. There is no stopping this madness, of the memories flickering in and out. 

"Leave me alone!" Chiisai screams at the door.

"Dammit, Chiisai! Give me the goddamn journals!"

"No! I know what you did, and I won't let you betray the village!" Tears stain her cheeks as she tries to control her sobs.

The door bursts open, her father bolting in in a rage of fury. Her mother rushes towards her husband and grabs his sleeve. "Please," she cries. "Don't hurt her!" He yanks away, shoving the woman to the ground. Kuroi glares at his daughter who stands in a corner.

"Were you in my fucking mind?!" His body shakes with anger. "I told you to never step foot inside my head!"

"N-No," she whispers. "I-I-" But that's as far as she gets. Her father grabs her and punches her, sending her flying on the bed.

He stalks toward her. "Give me the goddamn information, Chiisai."

She shakes her head as one hand holds her swollen cheek. "I-I don't have them." Her body is shaking from either fear or adrenaline, she doesn't know which and doesn't notice. "I'm not le-letting you hurt this village."

Kuroi slaps her and forms several signs. "Let's get this over with."

From then on, he uses genjutsu to steal her dream secrets.

After that, Chiisai cuts the sides of torso, digging deep as the dreams get worse. The pain makes her cringe with each breath and her eyes swell with tears, but it also makes her stay awake cleaning the crimson stains on her sheets. However, there are consequences when she doesn't dream. Kuroi makes Chiisai watch him beat her mother. She can't handle her mother's cries, and she can't face seeing the bruises every day. She can't stand watching her mother getting drunk each night to drown it all away. Chiisai gives in to his demands. The house becomes her prison. She dreads each time she opens her eyes to a new day of torture. Can't it just end?

"STOP IT!" Her voice scratched her throat. Her nails dug into her skin, making blood form in crescent lines. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape. Her body spasmed with the effort, putting every ounce of energy she had into making the memories stop. They flickered for a moment and then vanished.

She collapsed in the darkness, her lungs desperate for air. Chiisai managed to open her eyes, but to her horror, she finds herself unable to move. Glued to the ground, the memories spilled from the ceiling, seeming to drown her with her own pain.

"You put him in a coma! You're not my daughter, you're a monster!"

"I'm the monster?! Who was the one that beat you without remorse? He was a tyrant and traitor to the village! He made our lives hell!"

"He is my husband and you're father! Now get out of my dream, you bitch!"

"Dammit- I'm glad he's in a coma! I came here because you're too drunk during the day to even respond, mother! I didn't mean for all of this to happen! I just want you to see-"

"I love him!" Her mother screams. "How would you know anything?! You've never loved anyone and no one's ever loved you!" She spits. "You caused all of this! You're what has torn this family apart! You should have never been born."

Chiisai is taken aback. Her mother fumes before her with no regrets hiding in her eyes. Chiisai's hands ball into fists. Bitterly, she whispers, "I hope you drink yourself to death. I hope you end up like him and leave me be forever."

And that's exactly what her mother did.

Tears streamed down Chiisai's face. "Please," she begged into the air. "I can't do this." Her insides were numb, her heart hollowed out. All the pain and guilt had been ripped from the inside and brought forth before her eyes. Chiisai slowly gave in, letting go of what little fight she had left.

She thought of the people trapped within their dreams, trapped because of her father, no- because of her. Her thoughts switched to Kakashi as the tears slid down her face. They deserved better, so much better. She wasn't a heroine. She wasn't even a ninja. She was just a librarian. She deserved this.

But they didn't.

Her eyes closed as her mouth barely formed the words. "Help me."

There was nothing. Maybe a whispered laughter, who she assumed to be her father. "I can't do this."

Then her eyes flew open as her stomach lurched. She felt her belly swelling, moving up her neck as she choked and spat. Her esophagus expanded, making Chiisai's eyes water as she convulsed. Her mouth opened, and a mass emerged from her lips.

She saw silky darkness. She felt feathers.

Red eyes glinted in the void. She slowly staggered to her feet. A crow hovered before her. It let out a cry as it expanded, its wings thinning into arms. The crow's eyes staid in place as the blackness elongated, taking on human form.

She recognized him instantly, remembering the first time someone noticed her in their dreams.

His red eyes bore into hers. His expression was weary as he landed in front of her. "It's broken then, hasn't it?" he was calm as he stepped toward her.

She stepped back in response, her eyes meeting his. "How did you...?"

The corners of his lips spread slightly as he said. "Hello, friend."


	12. Two Crows

Chiisai’s eyes widened at the sight of him. She stood to face him and asked, “How?”

Itachi’s expression didn’t change as he replied, "I sealed some of my chakra with your ability. It seemed to have stirred at your calling.”

"Itachi,” she shook her head, “I've ruined everything. The seal broke when I got a concussion, and, well, remember that dark thing inside my head?" Her eyes cast downward and her voice dropped. "It was my father. He's using my power to take over the minds of the villagers. None of them will wake up, and Kakashi and I are trapped inside my mind." Her hands clenched in fists. "My father's using my power. I don't know how to get it back. Please," her voice pleaded, "I need your help."

He blinked at the familiar name, though he didn't seem surprised. "Kakashi?"

She nodded. "We were separated, and I can't get to him." Her hands covered her face. "I can't do it," her voice broke. "It's been too long."

Itachi stepped forward and gently placed his hands on her wrists. He guided them away from her tear-stained face, coaxing her out of hiding. His touch made the pain go away, and she slowly raised her gaze to his Sharingan.

"You always seem to be doubting yourself, Chiisai. Remember what you accomplished for the village back then?"

Letting out a groan, she mumbled, "Right after I killed my parents." She froze, regretting the sentence as soon as it came out. "Itachi, I'm so sorry. You, well, I didn't mean-"

He let out a soft laugh, more breath than voice. "Still struggling with socializing I see." He shook his head, meeting her eyes as he said, "You haven't changed a bit, Chiisai. How can you face the present when you cannot accept the past?"

She averted her gaze, whispering, "How did you move on?"

"The past can't be undone, no matter how much you wish it." He dropped his hand, leaving her yearning for his warmth. "You must accept it as it is, Chiisai. Being stuck in the past only leads to isolation and a dark existence. It will take over your present and future, and it will slowly consume you."

Her hands held her arms as she said, "You're the only one left that knows how to reseal me. Can you do it?"

Itachi stared at her for a moment, regarding her familiar black eyes. Shaking his head, the Uchiha replied, "The seal needs two people, and given my circumstances I wouldn't be able to come to you. The organization that I'm in would take you if they discovered your abilities." His fingers brushed her hair back, leading them behind her ear as he reassured her. "You must protect the village like you sought to do when we were comrades. Remember your duty, what you promised years ago. Always keep that at the front of your thoughts."

She nodded slowly, taking in his words. “I promised the Third I’d protect the village." Memories and others’ dreams surfaced in her mind, a flickering collage of hopes, fears, desires, and failures. So many people, and so many had promised to protect Konoha just as she, including the man in front of her.

Taking a deep breath, Chiisai said, "I understand, Itachi."

Itachi went rigid for a moment, catching her off guard. His voice was urgent as he said, "My chakra is running out. Chiisai, protect the village like I have done. This is your dream- what you believe, you create."

Panic seeped in at the thought of her father. She broke away from him. "How do I stop him, just believe he doesn't exist? Itachi, I need you, please."

"I am sorry." He squeezed her hand. "Chiisai, you must believe in yourself. You can do this, and you will. Remember how powerful you are."

The air shook around them as Itachi added, "Once you find Kakashi and defeat your father, you will have to cut off your mind from everyone else's. And it would be wise to start working under the Hokage. Others will find out about your power. You will be protected under Lady Tsunade.”

She shook her head once more and said, "Always thinking about others, Itachi. You really could have been Hokage.” Her gaze traveled up to meet his eyes. She squeezed his hand back and said, “Sixth Paths, I miss you so much. You weren't there when I woke up, and I didn't even get to say goodbye.”

"I am sorry," he said. "Circumstances made it impossible for me to stay any longer. Our fates have led us down different paths," he smiled, though his eyes showed sadness. The rumbling grew louder as Itachi began to fade. "I have chosen my Will of Fire, now you must choose yours." He gazed at her once more, his fingertips lingering on hers. He smiled and brought his lips to her forehead. "I miss you too. I didn't think we'd see each other again."

She pulled away and opened her mouth to reply. But Itachi was already gone, leaving her in a blackness that seemed darker and emptier than before. The rumbling deepened, resonating inside her chest. She cursed under her breath and tried to remember everything Itachi had said. She had to believe in herself? That sounded ridiculous to her ears now. 

But protect the village. Now that she could sink her thoughts into and direct her heart towards. Taking several shaky breaths, Chiisai drew upon the memories of her dreams, of her creations during her past lucidities. She remembered the dreams of others, of children in the village who wanted to rise beyond their limits and prove their worth. She remembered the nightmares she had coaxed into pleasant dreams, silently protecting those who were asleep. And though she wanted nothing to do with villagers during the day, she knew them in one of the most intimate levels possible- through the images they projected while they slept.

That had been her escape when it had all began. When her father started using her for information, when her life began its torturous spiral, Chiisai had fled to others’ dreams. There, she decided to tame the power within her, attempting to regain her sanity. Helping and guiding them had given her a sense of purpose, filling her with a happiness that was unattainable once she opened her eyes. Chiisai was the gardener of their subconscious, always pruning and watering them until they bloomed into wondrous dreams. 

Until she unknowingly let her father into her mind. Their dreams slowly shriveled and faded, and she along with it. Then she herself began having nightmares that seeped into everyone else. Chaos ruled in the dream world, and what Chiisai had thought to be her purpose in life became the bane of her existence.

It was her father who made her hate the light of day, and it was he who made her hate her powers at night. And though she could live with that for herself, she would not let anyone else suffer- even if it was her fault to begin with.

‘I have chosen my Will of Fire, now you must choose yours.’

Furrowing her eyebrows, Chiisai extended a hand. Her palm faced out as she steeled herself for what was to come. Eyes closed, mind focused, Chiisai clenched her fingers into a fist. The air around her shattered into a thousand fragments, slowly spinning like broken glass. The woman thought of Itachi, of his unconditional warmth masked by his false hatred, of his voluntary sacrifice that caused his life to crumble around him.

The rumbling was deafening. Chiisai centered her focus back to when she pierced children's nightmares and turned them into moments of soaring through the sky.

The fragments shot out like shurikens as she flexed her hand. They rose in the air, flying at an incredible speed until they burst like fireworks before her eyes. The sound silenced the quaking air. The lights cascaded down around Chiisai, repainting the void so it became an endless valley full of blooming red flowers.

Her toes dug into soft dirt as her fingers traced over the petals around her. She had once created a dream world free of fear, free of pain and suffering. And she would make that world again.

Now she needed to find Kakashi.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was like someone had forgotten to turn on the light. Maybe she got sucked into the black thing, or maybe this was where Kakashi was. It didn't fill her with fear though. It was just so quiet, which contrasted the racing beat of her heart.

Her hand pressed against something soft. Instincts took over, and she pressed her body against it. It melded with her, and everything came to life.

She opened her eye to an unfamiliar ceiling. She took a breath of air, feeling the metal under her fingers. Someone had their rather large hand on her forehead. Lifting her hand to push it off, she was greeted with a gasp.

"Kakashi?" She spoke his name and was shocked to hear someone else's voice.

"Kakashi?"

Confused, she looked up to see Inoichi towering over her. She released his hand. He studied her as he asked, "What happened?"

"Um…" She sat up, rubbing her forehead. She felt metal and cloth. Confused, she felt her face all the way down to her masked nose and lips. Startled, Chiisai glanced down at herself. A jonin uniform met her eyes.

"What the hell." She turned to Inoichi, who seemed just as confused as her. "Is this happening? Am I dreaming?" Hearing Kakashi's voice come out of her mouth, well, his mouth, damn, this was confusing.

His hard eyes slowly softened and his eyebrows rose as he asked, "Chiisai?"

"So this is real?" She covered her mouth, still surprised to hear Kakashi's voice.

"Where's Kakashi?"

Her gloved hand raked through her messy silver hair. "We were separated. I wanted to find him, but obviously it didn't work as intended." She shivered, trying not to think about it. But gods, as she ran a hand down her green vest, she couldn’t help but notice just how in shape he was. Her hand stopped right above her hips, or his hips? Either way, she quickly averted her eyes back to Inoichi, refusing to entertain any distracting thoughts. "Are you the only awake person in here?" 

He nodded. "More people have fallen asleep. It's more chaotic than before. Word has gotten out, and the Land of Fire is in a vulnerable position. Your father has taken two thirds of the village under his control."

"We will stop him." She laid back down and caught sight of her actual body laying beside her. She gasped at her blood stained face, of the purple skin around her eyes.

Chiisai suddenly shook her head and said, "Once I find Kakashi, the mission will proceed without delay. I'll bring Kakashi back to his body and restore everyone's mind." She gave him a reassuring smile, and then realized the mask covered it. Instead, she did what Kakashi would have done, crinkling his eye up in a smile.

Inoichi, though unsure, nodded.

"Oh, and Ino wants to go on a shopping spree for her birthday. She dreamed about new clothes last night," she added. Inoichi blinked down at her, but Chiisai detached herself from Kakashi's mind, allowing his body to go dormant once more. In complete darkness, she focused once more on Kakashi. The last time she had concentrated too much on his physical appearance. This time, Chiisai sought Kakashi in his purest form, of his worries over his last team, of his fear of losing anyone else, his strong sense of loyalty and convictions to protect those he cared for. Not to mention his need for meticulous organization. Farm Boy was who she needed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sunlight hit her face, and she covered her eyes. Chiisai blinked several times, adjusting to the sudden light. It seemed to be another village, a small but bustling town under the afternoon Sun. Children ran by her, chasing after each other as merchants yelled prices of goods. The smell of steaming food filled the air as she walked through the market. Kakashi had to be here somewhere. She didn't mess up again, did she? This was definitely a dream.

Chiisai walked on, inching herself through the crowds as she glanced around. The crowd pushed by her as if she were just an ordinary person. She didn't see the jonin at all, r anyone she could have recognized. It was thirty minutes before she edged out of the traffic and finally sat down on a tree stump. Of course, he was a ninja, so he may just be hidden out of sight. Propping her head on her hand, Chiisai tried once more. "I need Farm-boy," she whispered with eyes closed. "Dream powers, you've worked before, and I know you can work again. I believe it. Now let me find him."

"There you are."

Chiisai, surprised, opened her eyes to see Kakashi in front of her. He looked exactly the same, but his expression…

"Kakashi?" Her eyes brightened as she stood, but Kakashi didn't move. "I would apologize about earlier," she said, "but you don't seem to be in the mood."

"I’m not surprised you know my name." The ninja twirled a kunai in his hand before pointing it at her. The edge shined under the sunlight, and Chiisai’s eyes widened. Kakashi tilted his head and said, "Let’s make it easy, shall we?" He gestured with the weapon and ordered, "Don't make any sudden move."

Chiisai furrowed her eyebrows. "You recognize me, but you don't at the same time."

His expression changed, but it wasn’t out of recognition. No, the gleam of battle shown in his eye as he said, "I know who you are. You're the most wanted person in the Land of Fire."


	13. Old Friends

Chiisai cautiously raised her hands up in defeat. As Kakashi stepped towards her with hand in his pocket, Chiisai flexed her fingers. Air instantly flew from her palms, propelling Kakashi against a tree with a sharp crack. She flexed her hands once more, causing tree branches to wrap around the jonin before he could retaliate. The shadow clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She turned to face the real Kakashi as he came down with kunai in hand. Chiisai narrowed her eyes as she fixed her gaze on him. The ninja stopped in midair, unable to move as Chiisai guided him down slowly. He watched helplessly as tree branches encircled his limbs and neck, making sure he was rooted in place. Once secured, she focused her eyes on the sky, leaving Kakashi writhing against his wooden restraints.

"They weren't exaggerating," Kakashi said calmly. "Your abilities far exceeded my expectations."

"Lucid dreaming really does have its advantages," she responded as she lifted her arm up to the cloudy sky. "I guess reminding you that you're in a dream won't help, will it."

"So you are insane."

"Possibly."

Chiisai clenched her hand. The ground began to tremble, the air quaking as thunder emanated from above. She pushed harder against the dream, ramming her power into it over and over again, trying to break Kuroi's hold on this make-believe bubble.

The wind whipped her hair up, the trees bent in obedience, and the air rumbled in defiance as she mentally attempted to cut into the dream. Finally, with sweat beading down her face, the sky started to bow towards the earth, moaning like a boat tossed at sea. But the dream was of Kuroi's doing, and it could not easily be broken. The clouds dipped further and further, finally slowing as the pressure became too great. "I can do this," she wheezed as she shut her eyes. "I'm more powerful than him."

A ripping sound shrieked over the wind, and she looked up to see a crack rift through the bowed blue sky. Giving a cry of relief, she squeezed her hand harder, causing the crack to expand upwards. Just a little more pressure, and it would all be shattered…

The wind was knocked out of her as she flew forward. Her concentration vanished, leaving the crack hanging in the air as the sky set back into place. Chiisai hit the ground hard, rattling her small body as she skidded on the grass. Cursing under her breath, she rolled on her back and blew a gust of air from her lips, pushing away whoever was attacking her.

"Now!"

Someone grabbed her arms, dragging her back. Chiisai closed her eyes, shutting off the rising panic. Instinct kicked in, of missions long passed while under the Third. She willed wooden spikes to burst from her arm, digging into the hands that had a hold of her. There was a grunt but the person only clamped harder on her wrists, refusing to let go. A shadow flickered across her face, growing larger with each second. She glanced up to see someone coming down with hand signs at the ready. Her lungs filled with oxygen as she let out a sonic blast that rippled through the air and hit the opponent. Furious, she let out fire from her hands, causing the other person to jump back with a cry as the flames singed his skin. Now free from her captor, Chiisai willed herself to become invisible. She sprinted away silently, planning a counterattack as she shielded her already invisible self in the underbrush. 

"Nice plan, Kakashi. You okay, Rin?"

"I'm fine," she nodded.

"It's not finished yet," Kakashi said. "The bingo book was way off. She's stronger than any of us ever imagined. She doesn't need hand signs."

Chiisai's eyes widened at his words. Her father was using Kakashi to kill the only thing standing in his way- her. She took a deep breath, trying to keep a level head in the midst of this chaos. Dying was not an option.

"Well, let's see how well she does with my Sharingan," Obito chimed with a half grin.

"Be careful," Rin warned.

Chiisai groaned inwardly. Since the dreamer actually possessed Sharingan, it was likely someone with Sharingan in the dream…

"I got her!"

Chiisai made a run for it, trying to recall how she handled dream missions when she worked under the Third. It usually ended badly when it came to Sharingan users.

They all came at her, their bodies silhouettes as they sped towards their target at an inhuman speed. She raised a hand, stopping them in midair. But Obito was gone. Suddenly, something grabbed a hold of her waist, capturing her arms as well. "Gotcha," Obito whispered as he stepped out of his dimension.

"Don't touch her, Obito!" Rin yelled, her brown eyes wide a she landed on the ground.

But it was too late. Chiisai's skin lit up in flames, burning Obito before he could release her. She yanked away from his grip as Obito's clothes caught fire. 

Rin made several hand signs, using a water style jutsu on Obito as fire consumed him. Kakashi continued after Chiisai, an unyielding determination set in his cold eyes. Chiisai took one quick glance at the sky, how black lines cut through it as if it were a mosaic. If she could just concentrate long enough to permeate through the dream barrier, then there was hope for her after all. And Obito seemed bent on capturing her, not killing her. Was Kakashi supposed to deliver the final blow?

Placing her hands on the ground, Chiisai drew up earth and rock, flinging them at Kakashi. She lifted up a rock dome that layered over her twice up, around, and below her feet. She redirected her mind back to the breaking sky, commanding it to crumble. But it wouldn't give under her quaking heartbeat. She took on last deep breath, blocking out everything else. Like paper torn from a book, so was the sound of the sky pulling apart from itself. Another sound struck the air, and only then did she realize it was not her doing.

Electricity exploded from the rock wall, causing Chiisai to fall to the ground. The three ninja appeared before her. Kakashi stood at the head, electricity emanating from his hand, illuminating the broken dome and the fear written on her face.

Her hand pushed forward, stopping them all. She let the wall around her fall as she backed away from her enemies. But the woman's mentality wasn't holding up like before, and within a few moments the three were on her again. Images of Ibiki's body flashed behind her eyelids, of the gaping hole in his body and smoke rising up, up up....

She only saw Kakashi's onyx eyes and the coldness of his expresison. There was only contempt in the eyes of the person she no longer knew. "Kakashi," she breathed. "Don't do this, Farm Boy."

Obito glanced at his comrade, his eyebrows furrowed with anger. "Why are you hesitating, Kakashi? Do you know how many people she's killed?"

Yet Kakashi continued to linger, searching Chiisai's eyes, his eyebrows raised slightly. With one last effort, she pressed her mind against the sky. It heaved a groan as the ceiling of the dream finally shattered. "Damn it!" Obito cried. He drew a kunai as the dream world crumpled down around them. He stepped in front of Kakashi as Rin evaporated away, along with the backdrop of the dream. Obito raised his kunai, the edges of his frame disintegrating as the weapon came down on Chiisai.

Blood spewed, a gasp breaking through the rumbling of the torn sky. Obito gaped down as a hand protruded from his chest.

"You're not real," Kakashi's tone was grim. His eye now spun with his Sharingan, shattering what was left of the dream. The white-haired ninja staggered, breathing heavily as they were left in darkness.

"I…I thought you were going to kill me," Chiisai whispered.

Kakashi shook his head. "I almost did."

She stood up slowly. "Sorry about that. I had trouble, uh, finding you," she didn't meet his gaze. "Here, let me help." Chiisai rose awkwardly on her tiptoes and placed a hand on Kakashi's forehead. He blinked in surprise, his eyes slowly clearing as he watched her, their faces inches apart.

"There," she smiled as she removed her hand. "Feel better?"

"Thanks," he nodded. "Now what?"

"Now," she grabbed his hand, "it's time to kick ass."

"What happened while I was stuck in that dream? The Chiisai I remembered wouldn't say such a thing," he half teased.

She gave a small snort. Itachi's words echoed in her mind as she said, "The Chiisai you knew finally got sick and tired of wallowing in self-inflicted guilt. My father chose his path, and now I've chosen mine. Why are you looking at me like that?" She frowned up at him.

He smiled. "It’s nice to see you as yourself is all. Where is Kuroi?"

"Um…" She looked around. They were in the grey void again and still holding hands. Chiisai immediately stepped out his grasp. She raised her hands, changing the scenery back to a field of red poppies. "I'm not sure. I’ll try to sense him, but I’m a bit rusty. You should practice too.”

"Hmm?"

She extended her hand out to demonstrate. A purple butterfly appeared above the palm of her hand. It fluttered to the nearest flower, its wings leaving a silvery trail behind it. "What you believe, you create," she explained. "You should practice in case something happens, like making a weapon appear."

"How do you do it?"

She placed a hand on her hip. "Well, picture what you want in your mind- its smell, size, dimensions. And then summon it as if you were releasing chakra...I think."

He shrugged and replied, "Seems easy enough."

"It's more mental control than anything.” She added, "This place is a mental battleground. Hopefully we've learned our lessons." They both had now saved each other from themselves and the dreams placed on their minds.

Kakashi shook his head and curled his hands in fists. His voice was low as he replied, "The mission almost failed because of me."

Her lips formed a tight line. "We both made mistakes, but what matters now is that we're together and can prepare."

He paused, his eye fixed on Chiisai. His expression slowly softened, his hands relaxing by his sides. "Well then," he nodded, "let's prepare."

She nodded. "Now go ahead and try to create something small." She placed a hand on her chin. She rocked on her tiptoes and back to the heels of her feet before saying, "Like mochi ice cream."

"Mochi…" His reply was unenthusiastic.

"It doesn't matter what kind," Chiisai crossed her arms. "Just picture it, how it looks, tastes, smells." She stepped closer, showing a chocolate mochi ice cream in her hand. "Believe in the mochi and its existence. See how cold it is?"

Raising an eyebrow, he repeated, "Believe in the mochi?” 

"Discriminating it's existence, Farm Boy. I'm disappointed." She shook her head. She threw her dessert in the air, where it expanded, grew wings, and transformed into a bird. "Maybe that was too much to start out with," she mumbled to herself as she watched the bird fly away. "Maybe a feather would be easier. Or a small rock."

"Maybe this?"

She blinked back at Kakashi. In his hand sat a single rosebud, its petals as red as his Sharingan. She picked the flower from his hand, feeling the petals with the tips of her fingers. The rose sat silent between him. Kakashi gazed at Chiisai, his eye softening. The rosebud slowly vanished, leaving no trace of its existence. Chiisai tilted her head to the side and said, "I'm surprised it disappeared so quickly. You usually don't get so distracted. So I guess work on that." Turning away, she plopped down in the poppies. "I'm going to try to sense my father."

Sighing to himself, Kakashi took one last glimpse at her before returning to his training.

Chiisai placed her hands on her knees. Her body became aware of her power, of it flowing through her veins, pumping through her heart as she breathed slowly, letting her muscles relax. The swirling energy within her rose and fell with each inhale and exhale. With her eyes closed, she could practically see it, the colors almost lighting up behind her eyes. It traveled past her, the connecting energy searching for its counterpart across the plain of her mind, yearning to reconnect with what was stolen. It stretched on and branched off in jagged directions, seeking other minds that were connected. A rising ache formed in the back of her skull as she sensed the trapped villagers, and beyond them...

A darkness rose up suddenly, overpowering the strand of energy linking back to her. Her body shook, her skin paled, and her heart sank in the dread that suddenly enveloped her, weighing her down. It was like facing Koshuu again, feeling his grip on her wrists, the darkness caressing her as the man's words reminded her of someone long gone, of her father-

Chiisai's eyes bolted open, cutting off the link. With a quick breath, she stood on her feet and turned to Kakashi. "Farm Boy, we have a- What are you doing?"

Kakashi lay in a floating hammock, his hand holding Icha Icha Paradise. His creations disappeared upon looking at her. He landed on his feet, concern crossing his face. "What is it?"

"A welcome present."

A shrill cry rang out from afar then. The oily creature barreled towards them, turning everything to ash in its path. The black blob of a monster faced them, larger than before. Its shadow towered over them, and the mere presence of it seemed to chill the air.

A large sword suddenly appeared in Kakashi's hand. "Well," he said to Chiisai, "I guess it's time to, as you said before, kick ass."


	14. Will of Fire

The monster cried out for battle as oily tendrils shot out at Chiisai. They both jumped out of the way, avoiding the creature as it lashed out again and again, flowers withering with each movement it made. Electricity crackled around Kakashi's sword as he sliced down on an arm. The broken limb turned to ash as another arm shot out. The sky grew dark, the air turned sour, and still the creature continued after them, spindly arms constantly bursting from its surface to snag Chiisai up.

Chiisai spun fire from her hands, hurling it at the nightmare. "I don't know what I'm doing!" She yelled over the thrashing of the monster. The fire only sizzled into a hiss as the creature gave another shrill cry.

Kakashi leapt through the web of dark spindles as they hurled themselves at Chiisai. He curled his arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him as he absorbed the impact. "I was hoping you had the answer," he replied breathlessly after they hit the ground.

She pushed him off of her as she threw a barrier up. The monster rammed into it. Red glowing slits bore into Chiisai, rousing her fear. Slowly, the creature seeped through the barrier like black tears as her breath quickened. The creature reformed. It grabbed her arm, the contact making fear flow thick like blood. Images crossed her vision, words filling her head as her heart thudded against her sternum.

It's your fault.

How could you do this to us?!

You're a monster!

You're a murderer.

You deserve this.

The monster's eyes widened slightly, a gurgle choking from deep within. The black substance bubbled up like hot tar before bursting into onyx liquid. Kakashi stood where the creature had been, his sword still resonating his chidori.

They both stared at each other, their lungs forcing air in and out as they processed what had just happened. The metal sword disappeared. "You alright?" Kakashi extended his hand, which Chiisai gratefully took as he helped her up. She gave a short sigh of relief before replying, "Yeah. You?"

He shook his head. "That felt too easy."

"You have goop on you." Frowning with disdain, she placed her fingers on the green fabric, wiping the leftovers of the monster away. "It's like molasses." She shook her hand furiously, trying to fling the black liquid off of her. "It came off of you, why won't it come off of me?"

"Here, hold still." Kakashi ordered as he grabbed her hand. At that moment, electricity flew from her palm, flinging the mess off and jolting the jonin.

"Oh, my bad." She covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. She pointed, "you're hair…Is more spiky than usual. Here," she leaned forward, "let me-"

He stepped out of her reach, placing a hand on his hair. "I think you've done enough. Now hold on." Kakashi flicked sparks on Chiisai, watching as the black liquid darted on her skin.." You're right," he frowned. "It's not coming off."

Narrowing his eyes, he gazed over her and added, "It's on your feet too."

She shielded her body from his wandering eye and replied, "Stop eyeing me!" Chiisai yelped as black liquid slid up her leg. She shot electricity at it, but it only darted behind her knee, still traveling up her body.

Kakashi took a defensive stance. "It's coming for you."

She followed Kakashi's gaze. The spluttered remains of the creature slid towards her like a snake, slithering up her legs as she shot out electricity. This time, however, the creature was unaffected by it. Black globs covered her hand as Kakashi tried to free her. The droplets connected, slowly encompassing her body as she tried to move. "The lightning isn't working, Farm Boy!"

"Hold on!" Kakashi grabbed a hold of her free hand, trying to yank her out of the black mass. Slowly, she inched closer to him. The blackness grew warm again. Chiisai's eyes fluttered, her body going limp for a few moments.

"Chiisai!" he shouted.

Her eyes flew open, her expression dazed as she attempted to move against the growing darkness. The thing shot out at Kakashi, pushing him away from its victim. His hand slid farther, their fingers now the only thing keeping them together.

"Kakashi, I can't." Her onyx eyes rolled back, her body going limp.

"No!" he protested. But her fingers slid between his as the rest of her was swallowed by the monster.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She had fallen into an abyss. No, at least she'd feel the wind rushing against her. But here there was no wind. Nothing was what met her eyes. It was a blackness so deep and dark she was blind in it. Robbed of taste and touch, Chiisai mind drifted further and further away. She lurked past the edge of oblivion, beyond any hope of seeing the light.

Light…What was that? The mere concept of the word was beautiful in itself. Light. It was a warmth that filled your soul, something that came in every form imaginable, filling your lungs and your heart and giving life. But she could not recall what light was, nor could she remember the significance of its existence.

The thought dwindled away, the darkness devouring any good thing she could conjure. Its lust for darkness overtook her, consuming the emotions rising up from her past.

But her past also held things that could not be broken so effortlessly. The connection of her heart to others remained sturdy, unyielding towards those that would oppose it. Her mind would not let go of those few, its roots far too deep to be pulled out.

Was she a monster? A murderer? Did she deserve this? These questions burned down the chains of her anchorage, weakening the connections she needed so desperately.

She had invited a madness as fierce as her denial of reality. Running all her life, Chiisai was left floating in a darkness she had created herself. 

She killed her father. And though it had been an accident, she had wanted him to die.

And then her mother. Chiisai's words were the final nail struck into the coffin. Words that seemed so little at the time pronounced her mother's death sentence. Her words of hatred and bitterness only led to a darker path.

She had killed more. Their voices cried out to her, begging to be brought back. She had lacked control of her abilities, and the consequences had been to great.

Light…What was that again? A beautiful word and nothing more.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

An eternity had passed before something finally stirred within her. It had frightened her at first, this forgotten and unknown thing. She retracted, her body aching with movement, finally feeling something other than this utter emptiness. The stirring rose once more, tediously trying to pull her out of the nothingness. But the unknown was a scary place, and she'd rather dwell in the nothingness than risk such feelings the stirrings caused. Her fingers clawed back into the pit of her fears.

A man called out to her.

The unyielding part of her heart flared up, her anchor fighting back against herself, reaching further up the branches of her body and seeking her mind. It shined red with passion, and for a moment her thoughts revived, seeing blood and flower petals and eyes that glittered with black designs. Sharingan- the people she cared about possessed it. The boy who slaughtered his clan and the man who broke a promise. Those people cared about her, no, they believed in her.

A spark struck deep within her, shining so small yet so bright against the darkness. She felt her heart pump blood within her. The spark nurtured into a flame, its light reaching over the retracting darkness as it flickered around her.

Light. That was what she recognized. It had come from the ones she cared about, of the hope that sprung from their trust in her.

The darkness screamed, You're a murderer, a monster! Look at the ones you cared about in the beginning, look what happened to them! Look what caring has led you to! 

But the light refused to dim, refused to give in. Slowly, steadily, it grew brighter, causing the darkness to recede with a screech.

No! Those you care for will die! Everyone you touch dies! They don't care about you, they only care for the village!

"I am a part of the village," her hoarse voice sounded foreign to her. The man's voice called out to her again. Her power resonated around her, her chakra glowing as she whispered, "And the monster I fear is myself."

The flame burned with new energy, pulsating like a heartbeat as it extinguished the darkness around it. The roots of her heart shined with new life as more connections sprouted.

The boy who dreamed of being Hokage.

The woman who wished for recognition.

The father who wanted to protect his children.

Their dreams she cared for and protected in the past weren't just dreams, but reflections of souls. She grew tired of the constant battle hidden in her mind, tired of the guilt she had thrust on herself over the years. Her voice was small as she said, "I killed my parents, though it was an accident. I can't deny what I did. But that does not make me a monster!" She shouted now, her hands in fists as she thought of Itachi.

The light shown like the Sun, the will of fire swallowing up the darkness.

She felt a grip on her wrist, pulling her out of the dying monster. Kakashi and Chiisai stumbled out of the film of black, falling to the ground. He caught the glowing woman, and they both watched as the monster gave a shrill scream as it twisted against itself. The creature fixed its eyes on Chiisai, trying once more to call to her, to help feed the false reality she had believed for so long. But the light made it shrivel and shrink until it was nothing more but ash in the wind.

There was a moment of silence.

Chiisai breathed, her eyes still gazing where the monster had last stood. "It's gone." She turned to Kakashi, her body shaking with laughter. Glowing with new life, she flung her arms around his neck. "We did it, Farm Boy!"

His caught her, hesitating at the sheer joy spilling from her. Her carefree laughter rang like bells as red poppies sprouted up around them. Her joy effected their surroundings, the backdrop becoming bright as the Sun hung high in the cerulean sky. His arms finally settled around her waist, his eye crinkling into a smile. 

She drew back, a smile written across her face. It dissipated though on seeing how close they were. She cleared her throat and stood, saying, "Thanks, Kakashi."

He blinked in surprise as he rose to his feet. "Oi, did you say my name?"

"Is that bad?"

He scratched the back of his head and muttered, "The nickname was growing on me."

She shrugged and replied, "Fine, fine. Farm Boy it is." She smiled up at him, still glowing. "Alright. It's time we mind hop."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Whose mind are we hopping into precisely?"

She shrugged, her eyes trained on a butterfly. "Don't know. But it's not wise to stay here for very long."

Nodding, Kakashi replied, "Agreed, but we still don't have a plan. We need information. We don't know Kuroi's full motivations, but his goal is to take over every mind in the village."

"Well, let's just gather intel. Maybe seeing what's happening in other people's minds will help." She grabbed his hand again. 

"And we need to lie low," Kakashi added. He entwined his fingers with hers as she nodded. "Agreed," she said. "Now hold on to your headband, Farm Boy. It may get a bit bumpy."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They landed roughly into darkness.

"You in one piece?" Chiisai wheezed as she sat up groggily.

"I hope so," Kakashi replied. "Where are we?"

"Not sure," she gagged," but it stinks and I'm sitting on something lumpy."

His eyes narrowed, his body going still. "I know this smell."

Fire came from Chiisai's hands, illuminating the night. What she saw made her stagger back with a gasp. Kakashi caught her arm as she lost her balance, causing the fire to go out. He whispered, "Lie low, remember?"

Chiisai squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "I hate this dream. I hate this." Her fingers dug into his wrist as she asked, "Can I please erase it?"

"Shhh, it's alright. We're facing it together, remember?"

Gradually, she nodded, the tension in her body easing off. "Alright."

Chiisai then opened her eyes, and with Kakashi, they slowly made their way out of the endless sea of shinobi corpses.


	15. New Plan

Her fingers tightened around his vest as Kakashi leapt over the dead bodies. Just a little over a week ago she had been in this position. 

Minus the corpses and being in a dream of course.

Kakashi said, "There's a barrier around every mind that's under Kuroi's control. It's a living thing that sucks you into the dream world."

"And he's also able to control their bodies, like with Koshuu," she replied sadly. Her eyes were still closed, but the smell of rotting flesh smothered the air. Each breath was a struggle, and all the while Chiisai leaned closer to Kakashi, her lips almost brushing his neck.

"Hai," he nodded. “Your abilities work somewhat like the Yamanaka Clan, so it’s possible Kuroi could use his shadow clones like the mind transfer technique.”

She contemplated a while before replying. "He must have cloned himself and placed them inside each person then. It makes sense.” She had controlled Kakashi’s body just an hour ago while looking for him.

He frowned but continued on. "All the information would go back to the original, which is in your body. Destroying the original will destroy the clones, which should wake everyone up."

“Damn, you really are a genius, aren’t you?”

“It’s actually not that difficult if you have ninja experience,” Kakashi replied.

She rolled her eyes and instantly regretted it. Was this dream just an endless pit of death? "Well, now that we've got that down, should I take us back to my mind or should we make some sort of attack plan? I for one vote on leaving this place." Her eyes suddenly lit up as she tugged on his vest. "Hey, stop. I'm sensing the dreamer."

He halted, dropping her down beside him. She gazed over the valley of the dead, her eyes roaming over the endless number of cadavers. "I can't pinpoint his exact location, but he's in that direction," she raised a finger west. “Is this chakra I’m sensing?”

“It’s likely. Especially if each person has a different signature.” The ninja lifted up his headband, his red eye opening as he scanned the horizon. "There," he said. He grabbed her and sprinted to the dreamer. Soon, they could see one hand sticking out amidst the bodies, reaching towards the sun as muffled screams rose from underneath the ground.

A light flickered in the air, causing both of them to stop. It shot across the sky like a comet, leaving behind a trail of shimmering blue. The glittering color widened over the valley as it rained down over the land silently, like a drizzle on a gloomy day.

"What is that?" Chiisai whispered in awe. The bodies disappeared as the shooting star continued on, the lamenting smell of death fading around them. The light continued to fly overhead, devouring the nightmare. "Crap," she muttered as realization set in. The blue drizzle erased the dream like water on chalk. Chiisai took a hold of Kakashi's hand. "Forget about the dreamer. We're about to step into another dream."

Before he could reply, the light shot back the way it came, aiming low as it headed straight for them. Kakashi pulled Chiisai back. The light took human form as it grasped the hand of the dreamer, pulling him out of the nightmare. The light enveloped him, leaving only a silhouette in the eyes of Chiisai and Kakashi. The man fell to his knees, his head bent down in reverence as he sobbed, "Thank you, Great Baku. I can't…I-"

The Baku laid a hand on his shoulder just as the dream shattered. Kakashi and Chiisai fell below, only mere dots in an endless tunnel. Suddenly, their feet made contact with new ground as sunlight enveloped them. Kakashi caught her arm as she stumbled. "Always hated that transition," she muttered as she regained her footing.

Kakashi's voice was calculating. "That was Kuroi."

With a frown, she muttered, "So my father made himself the savoir of his own story? That's-" She paused. "That's surprising."

Raising an eyebrow, he replied, "You thought he'd make himself the villain of his own world?"

She raised an index finger as she turned away. "Wait just a second. My mind's on the verge of exploding."

"You do know the predictability of human nature?"

"Look," she sighed, "I used to step into people's shoes every night for fifteen years. The few times I stepped in my father's I was…There were consequences." Her tone rose as she crossed her arms.

Kakashi's voice was calm, his eye steady as he replied softly, "But you never wanted to see him as a hero."

She turned to him then and met his eye. "A child always starts out seeing their dad as a hero. You know that yourself." She shook her head. "Let's just find the dreamer." Chiisai headed down the street, making Kakashi follow. "The dreamer is a ninja that was mentally scarred by the The Third Great Ninja War. There are several people who have the drowning-in-dead-bodies-nightmare, and all are around their late thirties or early forties."

Kakashi's voice was serious as he asked, "How do you plan on defeating Kuroi?"

"With tug-of-war." She veered out a villager's way, keeping her head down.

The jonin raised an eyebrow and stopped. Chiisai looked back to Kakashi with an annoying glance. Raking a hand through her hair, she stopped and elaborated. "My powers are linked to my chakra, which my father has taken a lot of. He'll try to take the rest of my chakra and kill me. Once we're connected, I'll tug and- Hey, The dreamer's on this road.” She glanced at the houses as people walked by.

"The Hyuga clan lives here."

"Then it's Hiashi," she nodded to herself. "His Byakugan works on us, so we should be careful." Mischief showed on her face as she whispered, "Actually, what if we woke him up?”

He raised an eyebrow. "By killing your father's clone? Isn’t that the opposite of lying low?"

"At least we’d be doing something productive." She glanced around, noting how citizens glanced their way. She nodded and grabbed his arm. "We've stood here long enough. This way.”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well, at least he made it easy for us. It's just climbing these stupid stairs to his stupid place." She paused to gulp some air. "This is the stairiest place I’ve ever seen." They continued to climb the marble stairs as she mumbled, "Great Baku my foot.”

"Stairiest?"

"Yeah, I make up words," Chiisai panted as she climbed. "You…got a problem with it, Farm Boy?"

"I found it cute," he replied with a smile as he passed her up.

"Stupid in-shape ninja," she mumbled as she tried to catch up. "With his...stupid perfect body…and stupid cool attitude."

"This stupid ninja can hear you," he said without looking back. "Though I'll take the perfect body as a compliment."

She narrowed her eyes but went on continuing to mumble incoherent words in between gasps of air. Finally, she made it to the top with calves twitching and chest heaving. She lifted a finger at Kakashi as she leaned against a pillar, giving herself a moment to catch her breath.

"You know the plan?" Kakashi stood beside her without even a drop of sweat showing.

"Of course...I know the plan," she responded. "Just...I'm preparing another plan...Just in case we meet the dreamer." She pushed his shoulder with an annoying glance, literally causing a spark at the physical contact.

"What did you just do?" He gazed down at her as he touched his shoulder.

Her eyes narrowed as she straightened. "I gave you my back-up plan. Ninjas have those, right?"

“Obviously.” He pulled out a kunai and stepped toward the door. “Be careful.”

Chiisai nodded as she placed her hand on the ornate handle. She opened the massive door to find Kuroi standing in the middle of guards. "I see you're finally done playing my games, Chiisai." He smiled and beckoned her forward. "Come on then. I'm right here."

She hunched her shoulders as Kakashi said, "I hate wasting energy."

As the guards came at them, Kakashi flew into battle, tearing down each enemy that came near. Chiisai lifted up her hand, extending her fingers as she concentrated her energy. The guards instantly faded and swirled into shimmering chakra that was reabsorbed, causing Chiisai to glow. If only she had tried that earlier.

"I want my chakra back." She extended a hand again as chakra shot out and encircled the fake Kuroi. Her body jerked forward as the cord of chakra tightened. Eyebrows furrowed and hand in fist, Chiisai yanked back, pulling her chakra out. Kuroi raised an eyebrow, materializing weapons and sending them flying at her and Kakashi.

Kakashi’s Sharingan flared, extinguishing the dream weapons. He made his way toward Kuroi, his hand resonating with electricity.

Kuroi laughed. "Remember who the savoir of this world is."

Kakashi reached Kuroi right as someone rammed into Chiisai. Her chakra faltered and flickered out as she stumbled across the temple floor. She turned to see Hiashi Hyuga come at her with eight palms as the room crackled with the sound of a thousand birds. The ninja only hit her once before he halted abruptly. He gazed around the temple, his usual stern demeanor gone as he surveyed the room. The Great Baku laid on the floor with a hole in his chest.

"Kakashi!" She shouted but failed to get to her feet. The woman tried to grab him with her chakra, but it was no use. Her chakra flow had been disrupted by a real Byakugan user and she no longer had the energy to move.

Kakashi was suddenly in front of her, his eye trained on the Hyuga.

Hiashi turned to them slowly, his voice low as he whispered, "I'm dreaming."

Her eyes widened as the ground shook beneath them. Kakashi grabbed onto her as the dream began to disappear.

"My chakra isn't working right now." Her voice sped up. "You have to get us out of here!"

Kakashi's eye widened as he gathered her in his arms. "Was that your back-up plan- giving your chakra to me?"

"It should do all the work if you just picture my body!"

Kakashi nodded and closed his eye. The dream continued to shatter around them, and suddenly the ground caved in beneath them.

"Kakashi!" she yelled earnestly as her fingers clenched his arm.

They fell.

"Kakashi!"

His feet hit marble as it echoed across the room.

The ninja sat her down as he caught his breath. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I was just hit with eight palms. Wait- is this my mind? Where are we?" She stepped in the open layout, holding her stomach as she cringed. "It looks like a palace."

"Chiisai," Kakashi's voice was stern. "You're chakra needs time to recover and that's time we don't have."

She blinked at him. "I’d say we made progress since we woke someone up. Why so worried all of a sudden?"

"He means me," a familiar voice resonated against the walls. "And you're out of time." Kuroi shot out a beam of chakra at Chiisai. It came like a third arm, moving at an alarming rate. She stood frozen, eyes wide, but Kakashi brought up a wall of earth in between them.

"Nothing can save you as long as I rule the dream world." Kuroi extended his hand as the wall oozed into lava. Two monsters rose from the melted ground, their eyes and veins a fiery red as they went for Kakashi, their footsteps singeing the floor. Kakashi’s hand went to his eye. He had used too much chakra within the dimension, and he cursed as he was forced to fight against the creatures.

Kuroi turned his attention back to his daughter. They made eye contact, his cold eyes piercing her wide ones like a double-edged sword.

"Now," he smiled, "you're mine."


	16. The Dream Devourer

Chiisai stepped towards Kakashi and hesitated. The lava monsters assaulted him, their movements shaking the walls. Returning her gaze back to her father, she tried to appear calm and in control, though that was the last thing she felt. "Why are you doing this?"

"I assume you already know a few of them, Small Crow." He looked at her thoughtfully as he rolled up his sleeves.

Her hands tightened into fists. Just looking at him made her angry, the fact they looked so much alike made her want to scream. "What?" Her tone rose. "Because I killed you both? Because I have more power than you?" 

He crossed his arms, tilting his head as his dark eyes glinted with amusement. "Correct on both counts, but my eyes are set on a much higher goal than revenge." He shook his disapprovingly. "And you shouldn't try to hide your fear, Chiisai," he scolded. "It's written all over your face. But that’s how I raised you, didn’t I?"

Pointing a finger at him, she said with bitterness, "You didn't raise me. You kept me a prisoner and used me to betray the village.”

Kuroi gave a laugh. A crash rang through the room as Kakashi engaged against the monsters, his vest almost completely scorched off.

"You still don't know a thing, do you?" His voice was low, but his soft tone was what made her focus back on him. "Everything I did was to keep you safe, as hard as that might be to believe."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Her eyes reflected her frustration. She couldn't help but glance over at her comrade, but she knew he could take care of himself. She hoped.

Kuroi stepped towards her, his footsteps light on the marble floor. "Your ability was discovered by someone after you stepped into his dream one night. He confronted me and blackmailed me, saying he was going to use you for his own purposes unless I cooperated with his demands."

She blinked in surprise. Her body went rigid as she asked, "What are you talking about?" A chill ran down her spine, a distant memory of pale skin and snakes rising to the surface.

"I made you tell me your dreams so you wouldn't be turned into a monster by a madman." He paused with a chuckle. "I guess it seems you think me the madman and monster now. It was difficult trying to get you to talk. It was a hopeless situation, really. I did go a bit mad, knowing I couldn't defeat him…And how hard you resisted me…It was a scenerio made for disaster.” He shook his head. “No matter what I did, the end product was always suffering. But that’s all about to change."

“You should have told the Hokage,” she muttered. “You should have protected me and the village instead of letting your fear control you. I remember. I remember you took me to him.” She shook her head, tears threatening to spill. “You gave me over to Orochimaru so he could run his tests on me!”

“Watch your tone, Chiisai,” he growled. “It seems your letting your own fear control you. And I did protect you. Did he take you? Corrupt you? Curse you? Did I not lock you away to make sure no one else could find you?!”

"Look," she wheezed as she threw her hands out, "you don't need to do this! Why make everyone else suffer?” Six Paths, she had to buy more time. He radiated her chakra like a furnace, and she still suffered the effects of eight palms. 

"Suffer?" His tone hardened as he glared at her. " I'm making their dreams come true! What suffering can there be when everything you want is right before your eyes?" His wife appeared next to him, her smile radiating at Chiisai as she grabbed Kuroi's hand. Chiisai staggered back as she extended a hand towards her daughter. But then blood dribbled down her chin, her eyes turning glassy as she stared on. Chiisai gasped at the familiar sight, but the image dissipated like mist. His tone was dark as he finished, "I am the Baku. If real life comes back to haunt them, I'll be there to take it away. I'll weave their dreams so they won't feel pain."

"You're forcing them into a world that's not real." She took a breath. Her eyebrows furrowed as she added, "You can't play god."

"You think they we’re living in the real world, always in fear and distress?" He shook his head, his brown hair falling over his eyes. "The world of a shinobi isn't living. It's surviving for the sake of the village, it's trying to survive in a world where you aren't appreciated." He glanced up at her now, his eyes softening. "You yourself can't deny this, Chiisai. I've seen it through your own eyes. It even happened to Kakashi’s father."

She didn't respond. Avoiding people, isolating herself, she had done it all to protect herself and the village. The secrets that she held and the nightmares ever before her eyes. Pain was not a word unfamiliar to her. But when her eyes met his, memories of his abuse flooded her vision, reminding her of what her father truly was.

He extended the palm of his hand, showing a bubble of the different dreams in others' minds. All were laughing and smiling, oblivious to their true circumstances. "In this world, you can be loved and appreciated like everyone deserves to be." His gaze returned to her as the bubble popped. "And I will make up for what was failed in reality, what I failed to do myself with you. This world is corrupt and causes others too much pain. Here, everyone will be appreciated. Everyone will be loved. And all I need for that is you."

He pulled his hand back, his eyes closing as he whispered, "Your death will complete my revenge. Chiisai, you will be the sacrifice for this new world."

But before he could act, Kakashi was behind him, shoving a kunai in Kuroi's chest. Kuroi gaped down at the blood soaking his shirt. They had been so enveloped in their conversation that Kakashi had been forgotten. Kakashi was now in front of Chiisai, his eye trained on the enemy.

"Erasing the past will not fill up the emptiness inside," Kakashi said evenly. "And rejecting reality will not save what you seek."

Kuroi locked eyes with Kakashi, causing him to stop in midair. He moved just in time to stop the real Kakashi, a smile playing on his lips as his hand covered his wound. “Substitiution. But you’re slow, Copy Ninja. You’re low on chakra, aren’t you?” Kuroi stepped back, allowing his own chakra to extend from his fingertips as is went for Kakashi.

Chiisai’s eyes widened. With all her strength, she took the last steps in one bound, trying to push Kakashi out of the way. They locked eyes before she slammed into him, his body still restrained by Kuroi's gaze.

And then she realized her chakra was back in control. She could feel it flow through her now, waiting for her demands as it pulsated new life.

If she were a kunoichi, she would have used the opportunity to her fullest extent. But she wasn't a ninja, and in that moment there was one thought- only that she needed to protect. Her hand grazed the side of his face, the spark of her touch felt through his mask. 

She tried to crack a smile as she whispered, "I guess I liked you more than I thought." Her hand fell away, her fingers seemingly tracing his jawline as Kuroi's chakra grazed her back. In that moment, Kakashi could do nothing but stare into her dark eyes as her body was pulled away from his, her tears cascading down her cheeks. The ninja could still feel the lingering warmth of her touch, lighting a fire deep inside him.

Still under Kuroi's control, Kakashi screamed inside his head as he watched her back arch. Her chakra was forced out of her, extracted like a tailed-beast from a jinchuriki as it was absorbed by her father. And all the while Kuroi’s face never changed.

Kuroi looked once more at his daughter, shaking his head as he said, "You always were irrational, Chiisai. You always did the first thing that came to mind."

But she didn't respond. Her life was being drained away from her, making her numb and frantic as she tried again and again to reign in her chakra, to pull back what had originally been hers. But nothing happened. Her father had taken too much of her chakra for her to fight back. And he had been sealed with her chakra for years. Was she really so weak? Had she really just failed everyone?

Their faces appeared as her world started to fade, the words of the villagers' aspirations echoing behind her eyes from the dreams she used to watch over.

"I will be Hokage one day, just wait and see!"

"I just…I just want you to notice me."

"My ramen's made with love- that's why it tastes so great!"

"Don't worry, Mom! I'll be the best ninja yet!"

Chiisai's consciousness faded like a leaf in the wind, but still she clung on to her last thoughts. Just one more time, she wanted to visit their dreams again, to touch the fabric of their feelings, to feel their minds echo their hearts. But she had failed them all, and she would never see them again.

No, she thought. This couldn't be it. These people deserved far better. Their dreams were what got her through the first years of her torment. And now they needed her. She had to protect them, no matter what the cost!

But the light faded from her thoughts and she could no longer feel her body. There must be something she could do. She had to protect them! It couldn't end like this, it couldn't…

This wasn't how it's supposed to be.

She had failed them. Itachi...Kakashi...And now everyone would pay.

That last thought she could muster was that she would never finish that cheesy romance novel Farm-Boy had suggested…And for some reason that hurt her more than she ever would have thought possible.

Kuroi sucked the last ounce of chakra from his daughter, his smile growing wider as he felt her power surge within him. Her body sagged and fell to the ground as the last trail of her chakra was reabsorbed.

Kakashi could only look on as her body fell, hit the ground with a thunk, rebounded slightly, and then sank back into the floor. Her long brown hair fell over her frozen face, and he thought of the all the times she had brushed her hair back absentmindedly.

Now she would never be able to do that again.

Kuroi let go of Kakashi, his mind now focused on his newfound power. The ninja no longer mattered, and Kakashi was instantly forgotten. With all of her chakra, her father could now capture all of Konoha's minds as soon as they fell asleep.

The ground crackled around him and the air fizzed, the sheer power radiating from him affecting the dream. Her chakra healed his wound, drying up the blood that leaked out. He disappeared, leaving what was left of Chiisai's mind to end what he had begun.

Kakashi sank to his knees beside Chiisai. His fist came down hard on the marble floor, causing it to crack and splinter under his weight. His head bowed, he closed his eye, fighting down the familiar emotions that swallowed him up. Slowly, he pulled half of her body into his arms. She was limp and empty, only a shell of what she used to be. Her head tilted back and her hair parted to reveal her expressionless face and her wide gaping eyes, her cheeks still wet from her tears

"You stupid girl," he whispered raggedly. "You weren't supposed to do that."

He traced the side of her face, silently cursing and begging that she come back to him. Her skin was cold to the touch, unlike the fire that burned inside him. He willed her to feel his warmth, to open her eyes as his fingers sank into her arm. But this nightmare around him was real, and Chiisai didn't wake up.

He brought his face close to hers, brushing her hair back for the last time as he kissed the top of her forehead.

Against his instincts, Kakashi laid her back down. He backed away slowly, though he couldn't tear his eye away from her. No, he couldn't linger like this. But what could Kakashi do while stuck in the shell of Chiisai's mind? She had been the key to this mission, and now she was no more.

He turned away from her, holding his face in his hands. The mission was failing.

What had they done?


	17. Self-Fullfilling Prophecy

Kakashi managed to stumble out of Kuroi's now crumbled palace. His heart was thrashing like a tidal wave against a rock, wearing him down beat by beat. He had been through this before, but it never helped fend off the emotions presented by recent events. Despair was forever his companion. He was a broken music box, forced to play the same cursed melody as life kept winding him up over and over.

Running a hand over his face, the jonin refocused on finding a way out. What had happened was done, and he couldn't change it, no matter how hard he tried. He needed to convince himself of this, for his brain to override his heart. Kuroi was taking over the minds of Konoha, and their only hope now depended on him- only he was stuck in Chiisai's body.

He couldn't mind jump, and waiting for Kuroi seemed a useless option. If he could use Chiisai's body to warn the Hokage...

Chiisai had woken him up before, back when they were chased by that monster. She stuck a kunai in him back then. If she had the ability to kill the dreamer, than why didn't he die? What had caused him to wake up in the real world?

Kakashi replayed the information, letting it permeate the walls of his mind. A dreamer's chakra could be used in the dream world- Sharingan, Bakugan, Gentle Fist, his chidori were all examples… A chakra infused creation rather than a thought creation seemed to work on opponents. He had defeated a clone with his chidori and it had worked. The kunai on Kuroi did not. If a weapon created from Kakashi's own thoughts were to kill him in the dream, would he wake up in Chiisai's body?

The kunai already appeared in his hand. It was a stretch, but logically it all made sense. What other option was there but to wait for Kuroi? The man was able to sense a dreamer and could make them stop by a mere gaze. He could manifest anything and trap anyone in a dream. Even using Sharingan, Kakashi couldn't predict what Kuroi would do. Kakashi would have to meet Kuroi's gaze first for his Sharingan to work at all, but what would Kakashi do then? And Kuroi now had all of Chiisai's power. Kakashi couldn't do this by himself. The dream world was a place of impossibilities, and Konoha needed to know what threat lay before them.

His mind made up, Kakashi lifted the blade. In one swift motion, he brought it down on himself and awaited his fate.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was the pain that jolted him, making him intake a harsh breath. His body jerked at the sudden feeling, making his eyes fly open and he stared in disbelief.

Slowly, he brought himself up into a sitting position, his hair falling over his face. He wiped it away- his hand pausing at the realization. Kakashi closed his eyes, pushing away what would tear his heart further apart.

"Chiisai?!"

Kakashi looked up to see Inoichi and Shizune around him, their faces fully revealing their distress.

"What happened?! Did you-"

Kakashi closed his eyes. "Chiisai's dead," he said raggedly. The sound of her voice made his chest heave, forcing him to tighten his fists. He looked over at his own body that seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "This is Kakashi."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"How long have I been under?" He had to stop himself from cringing at the sound of her voice again- painfully aware of someone he would never know again.

"Currently twenty-eight hours. The village has gone into chaos, and word had gotten out somehow. We've been threatened with quarantine- it's spreading like a disease, even outside the village. If that happens, the Land of Fire will no longer have a village to protect them and we will be forced under Kuroi's influence." Lady Tsunade paused, attempting to refrain from frustration. "Only one other person has woken up- Hiashi Hyuuga, but he literally has no memory of it."

Kakashi nodded. "Kuroi isolates each person in their own dream and places his clone in each one. We killed the clone in Hiashi's dream."

Inoichi's eyes widened as he understood. "If Chiisai is gone, then we might be forced to go inside each dream and manually destroy each clone. But that's pointless if we don't get to the original."

"You're right," Shizune shook her head. "How do we destroy the real Kuroi?"

Kakashi stood up, startled at having to crane his head to look up at them. "He can sense each dreamer around him and stop them at just a glance. I don't believe weapons created in the dream world will kill him, but a jutsu infused with a dreamer's chakra might. That's how I killed his clone."

The Hokage rested her chin in her hand. "So we can kill him, it's just having an open shot."

"Hai. The one time I had an open shot was when he was with Chiisai. But his revenge is now complete. Kuroi plans on obliterating reality and making everyone dream what their heart desires."

"And we need to get you back in your body. Inoichi, could you somehow do that?"

His eyes widened as he thought about it. "It's never been done before."

Kakashi shook his head, looking up at them through Chiisai's eyes. "I have a plan, though I haven't worked out the kinks. We don't know whose mind Kuroi could be in at any given time. However, if I could draw him back into this body…"

Shizune interrupted. "But that threatens your life as well."

"I know. That's why I don't think Kuroi would suspect it. The only problem is making you aware that he's in this body. The way Kuroi can switch from mind to mind and control their bodies seems similar to the Yamanake Clan's jutsu. Inoichi, if I were to break the dream while I have Kuroi under the Sharingan, would you be able to find us?"

Inoichi crossed his arms. "Yes. You wouldn't have to sacrifice yourself that way either. I could use the Mind Body Disturbance Technique and kill him myself."

"But how do you plan on drawing Kuroi back inside Chiisai's body?"

"He's able to see into every dream that's under his spell." His eyes were hard, a venomous anger glinting. "And I plan on making a lot of noise."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi stood outside the crumbling palace of the nightmare he had endured not long before. They had gone over the plan multiple times and were ready for the task at hand. He took a step forward. But his other foot wouldn't follow.

As if in slow motion, the jonin trudged up the few marble stairs that remained. His shoes scuffed against the marble as he reached the entrance. Raising his head, Kakashi prepared for the worst.

The room was empty.

Kakashi raced toward where her body had been left. Maybe it dissipated since it wasn't real? Then why wouldn't it have faded right after she died? Or was this all a trick?

"Kakashi."

His body went rigid, but he refused to turn around at the sound of her voice.

Her footsteps echoed off the walls, only stopping a few feet away from him. "When I woke up, I was alone. What happened?"

"You died."

She nodded and replied, “Well yes. But remember my back-up plan in Hiashi's dream? I gave you some of my chakra." He could hear the shrug in her tone. "Why aren't you turning around? What happened to my father?"

It made sense, but he couldn't deny what he had seen. She had died.

He heard her sigh as she muttered, "You think I'm him, don't you?"

"This would be a thing he would do."

"He does have narcissistic tendencies." Her footsteps went back and forth as she continued on. "And Kuroi has been inside my head since we met, so saying something to convince you would be unproductive. And my chakra's too low to do anything. I'm still rambling, aren't I? At this rate, you're probably going to kill me-"

"Before you died…What you said…"

The room was silent now. The words left unsaid hung in the room. Kakashi could feel her presence behind him now, her small fingers enclosing halfway around his wrist.

"Kakashi.” Her voice was a whisper. She pulled gently on his arm, and his body was lenient. They stood facing each other, her head only coming up to his chest. Her hands found their way to the sides of his jaw, her touch heating his skin through the fabric, making his senses come alive. God, even here in the dream world she smelled like books- and it intoxicated him. She guided his face down, but her hair was in her face.

Kakashi reached out, brushing her hair back. Her fingers had found their hold around the top of his mask, pulling it down ever so slightly as she whispered, "I like you more than you think, Farm Boy."

He cupped the back of her head as she pulled his mask down to his chin, his face fully exposed. His breath mingled with hers, and in that moment she brought her mouth to his, her lips soft and yearning for his touch. She pressed against him as his fingers tangled in her hair, their bodies hungry for more.

His lips moved against hers, only stopping when she pulled away. Her breath was ragged as she whispered, "Is this what you want?"

He opened his eyes, gazing down at Chiisai with a sadness that seeped into his bones. And in the next moment, his hand had gone through her chest, his chidori crackling with the same energy he had just felt from her touch.

Blood dribbled out of her mouth as her eyes shown wide. Her body shuddered, her black eyes gaping up at him as he drew in a rugged breath. Her fingers slowly wound around his arm. Chiisai's hair was long, her black eyes beautiful and haunting as she parted her lips.

"F-farm Boy…"

Kakashi closed his eyes as he pulled his arm out of her.

His nightmare had been his own self-fulfilling prophecy.


	18. Bound

It was dark; the kind that cages you in and sinks into your skin. It reminded of her of when she had been sucked under by the dream monster, its oily tendrils wrapping up her legs and torso. There was no light, no hope, no way out. Cold and heaviness settled around her wrists and ankles, forcing her to her knees by its weight. The sound of chains clinking echoed in the darkness. 

Was this her eternal punishment?

She had died. Protecting Kakashi had been her only thought, and she had sacrificed herself- the only hope left for the village. It was instinct that had caused her to act, but it had worked out in the end. If her theory was correct, everyone in Konoha should have awoken. And Kakashi would be safe.

One thing had come from having such an ability, and that was being able to step into someone else's shoes. Chiisai knew her powers flowed through her chakra network, but that wasn't where it originated. Her abilities were a part of her- a part that was anchored into her mind. And though her abilities could be taken away to a certain extent, it would altogether be useless without her being alive. At least, that was her hypothesis.

Her father was a ninja. Of course the first thing he would think of would be chakra he could just take. But her ability wasn't a jutsu, and that was his mistake. It was barely considered a kekkei genkai, and Orochimaru had verified that long ago. No, she and her abilities were one, and neither could exist without the other.

Light suddenly surrounded her, torches now ablaze with fire that made her squeeze her eyes shut. Chiisai blinked several times as her eyes adjusted. She was in a dungeon surrounded by concrete walls.

"It's good to see you alive, Chiisai."

Her black eyes narrowed, her anger resurfacing. Craning her neck to the sound of his voice, Chiisai responded forcefully, "Did anyone escape?" She had to hope, had to think someone was saved.

"You weren't dead for long. I believe your comrade gave you back some of your chakra you left in him."

That last thing she remembered was Kakashi’s expression as she had pushed him aside from Kuroi’s attack. Shock, fear, and pain had been etched in his eye. How he managed to convey such emotions with one eye open astounded her, but she knew he had already experienced loss like this before with Obito. 

The chains clinked as she tried to stand. "So what's your plan? Keep me prisoner forever in this place? Whose mind are we in anyway?”

He didn’t answer. He didn’t look at her, but rather ahead of him. "It appears your chakra and mind have to both exist for it to work."

So he supported her hypothesis. "Aren't you the god of this dream world? You should already know these things, Great Baku," she spat out. Truthfully, it scared her how calm he seemed now in contrast to when she first realized who he was. Where had the madman gone in such a short time?

It didn't faze him. His gaze finally flickered to hers as he flexed his hand. "I weaved such a pleasant dream for your boyfriend not too long ago." A glowing orb appeared, stinging her eyes as it slowly grew brighter. It cast shadows over the cement floor and walls. She blinked multiple times, her eyebrows furrowing as she sought him out. "He doesn't pose a threat anymore, why not forget about him?"

"Oh, he and the Hokage have big plans for me," Kuroi chuckled. "That Sharingan of his will be my undoing if I'm not careful."

"How would you-"

He was behind her, patting her head as if she were an ignorant child. "I have my ways." Kuroi paused as she yanked away from his touch. He turned away. "Anyway, I think I'll have a chat with the Hokage. I'll just leave this for your entertainment."

Chiisai cringed as the orb flickered again, showing Kakashi walking into the crumbling palace. Her body stilled as she saw herself behind him. She screamed at the jonin, but like watching TV he didn't respond. Cursing the clone, Chiisai watched as it approached Kakashi. She stared in shock long after the sound of Kakashi's chidori faded away.

"Farm Boy," she whispered. Her fingers clutched onto her shirt, digging into the skin underneath. The pain brought her back before she could sink into her own despair. Her brain couldn’t translate what her eyes had seen, but her heart was wrenching inside her chest, choking her as hard as this present darkness.

There had to be a way to warn him. Her chakra was substantially depleted. Kuroi had only given her enough to remain conscious. But she didn't know where she was or whose mind she was in. But Kakashi had to be still stuck in her body. And where was she? Her father loved dramatics, and he had mentioned the Hokage and Kakashi. He wouldn’t use Shizune. And if Kuroi still wanted to see his daughter suffer, then there was only one body he would use against her.

She let out a harsh gasp and grinded her teeth as the shackles burned against her. The chains responded if she tried to use her power. So she just had to fight through the pain.

She closed her eyes, picturing the object Kakashi would recognize. The image appeared behind her eyelids, and as she focused on Kakashi the pain seared up her arms and legs. She cringed and screamed, curling her body in while trying to send her message. Blood dribbled down her chin as she bit down on her lower lip. Her eyes flew open when the pain stole her breath away. The chains sizzled against her skin, the smell of burning flesh stinging her nose. It took all of her energy to hold on, to just give Kakashi some type of sign. With a gurgling cry, Chiisai fully activated her ability as she gasped for air. Her body was on fire, the sensation blinding her as she fell forward into the darkness. Hoping, praying, Chiisai concentrated on the object, willing it to remain in existence before she went unconscious.

But she never did. To her horror, she realized the chains were regulating her chakra so that she would stay awake and alive. She screamed and arched her back as the chains sizzled and popped against her melting flesh. The image faltered and she desperately grabbed a hold of it, but the pain was unbearable. Kakashi couldn't leave her body without her chakra. With sweat running down her face, Chiisai inserted one more thing into the object as fire licked her limbs. She couldn't hold on any longer to the image, and she was afraid the object wouldn't make sense. But no more could be done.

She sent it to Kakashi as she screamed and writhed in the darkness, but no one heard her cries.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi watched her body hit the ground. He walked out of the palace, not looking back at the body. Rin flickered in his mind, of her eyes wide as she whispered his name for the last time.

He shook his head, flinging away such thoughts and focusing on the present. He had to break the dream and try to get Kuroi's attention. He looked up at the top of the dream world, recalling how Chiisai had broken Kuroi's hold by fragmenting the dream like glass. Kakashi didn't have that ability, but he did have something else. But that option would possibly drain all chakra he had. He was too inexperienced, so Kamui wouldn't help him...At least not yet.

A kunai appeared in his hand. He flung it up to the sky. It blazed like a bullet upward. After six seconds, he heard it clink. It fell back to the ground with a clatter. How big was the dreamworld? If he started walking forward, how long before he'd reach the end? Was there even an end?

He stopped to sift through his thoughts, trying to come up with a reasonable strategy to approach the situation at hand.

Suddenly there was a thunk that echoed throughout the area. His head shot up, his eye searching for what had caused such a noise.

Cautiously, he strode back into the building, his ears prickling with alertness. There was no sound, but an awful odor permeated the place now. Kakashi, though still attentive, peered down at what lay before him. It was a heart-shaped book, and the cover was coated in awful smelling cheese.

An awful cheesy romance novel.

Kuroi acted with intent. If he were trying to make Kakashi think of Chiisai, why not show the original book? This wasn't something he'd do.

What if this wasn't his doing? What if what Chiisai's clone had said was true? Her dream body was gone, and Kakashi had spent awhile in reality.

Delicately, Kakashi picked the book up and opened it. He sifted through the pages, only finding one with any writing on it.

‘He knows. I'm burning in a scarecrow. Here's my-’

The book began to melt in his hand, oozing through his fingers as the pages burned black in his hands. One single flame sprung up, hitting him square in the chest. The book fell as he staggered back, feeling the familiar energy that radiated within him from Hiashi's dream.

This was Chiisai's chakra!

And she was in trouble. Scarecrow was easy enough to understand. But that would mean Kuroi took her there, meaning he currently had control of Kakashi's body.

Which laid beside Chiisai's body.

He knows.

Kakashi focused on his destination and using her chakra, jumped back into his body.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai was on the ground, her chest heaving as she struggled to breathe. No amount of energy she had could break these chains. She was cursed to stay awake, constantly aware of the pain coursing through her body, of the smell of her burned flesh rotting the air. Moving only caused the chains to scratch against her wounds, causing her to yell into the darkness. Tears and blood mingled on her face and hair, her lip swollen from her teeth biting down on it. From all the harm she caused herself when she was a teen, nothing compared to this. Her stomach scars were just paper cuts in comparison.

Footsteps echoed down the hall. Light stained her eyelids red, but she was in too much pain to open them. She could care less about her father. Her plan to alert Kakashi had failed. The chains wouldn't let her be able to focus on anything as long as it fed her this torture.

"Chiisai!"

She didn’t open her eyes. Her father was toying with her just like he had done to Kakashi. She screamed as Kakashi moved her, the chains chaffing against her wounds.

Kakashi stopped, his eyes casting a worried glance over her wrists and ankles. He took a sharp intake. "I can see the bone."

She cringed. "You real?"

His eye softened as he cradled the back of her head. "I'm here, Chiisai."

"So, it worked?" She stared up at Kakashi, attempting to make sense of what she was seeing through the pain. "You're here."

He gave a sad smile before redirecting his focus back to her imprisonment. "Let's get you out of these chains."

"Yeah," she barely grunted, "They…Unghh, regulate my chakra…Keep me awake."

"He's barely keeping you alive." His words were hard and factual, but underneath the surface lay a boiling rage.

"He can't do anything without me," she whispered, searching his eye. A silence stood between them as she stared pleadingly at him. Kakashi watched her with a downcast expression as he replied, "You're asking me to kill you."

Nodding, Chiisai cringed and said, "He found out about your plan, so he's in reality right now. He won't know what's happening."

"You're asking the impossible," he responded raggedly. "You know there's another way."

"It can end right now. I won't be strong enough to defeat him anytime soon."

"Kuroi will just give your body your chakra to revive you."

"Then wake up and destroy my body."

He gave a bitter laugh. "You've thought this through, haven't you?"

Smiling, she cringed and muttered, "Death doesn't sound bad right now."

He brushed her hair back, thinking about the loved ones that had died by his hands. His voice held firm as he replied, “We're stopping your father together. I protect my comrades, remember?" He smiled reassuringly. "I won't abandon you, so don't abandon me."

"Then…what's the plan, genius?"

"Just bare with me."

Lightning appeared in his hand as he came down on the chains. Within seconds, Chiisai was screaming as the chains heated like coals. Kakashi immediately stopped, his eye glinted with anguish. Her skin melted around the metal as if it were made of wax.

She screamed through clenched teeth and arched her back. The glare she cast at him was lost. His eye was closed, his eyebrow furrowed. "There's a two second interval before the chains react. And Kuroi used your chakra to create them."

She clamped her mouth shut to hold back a trembling shriek. "So?"

With a pained expression, he asked, "Is it possible for you to lend me your chakra?"

She nodded, so Kakashi went on. "I think these chains can only be broken that way. My lightning cutter had no effect."

"It wouldn't hurt to try," She gave a faint laugh. "…But it would."

Kakashi nodded, though he hated knowing the torture she'd go through. "You can do it."

"But if that doesn't work,. I'll try...breaking them within the two seconds."

"Hai."

She groaned and muttered, "If I live through this, you're buying me a crapload of books, Farm boy."

He smiled. "To your heart's content."

"Good." She sighed, meeting his eye as he touched her hand. "Let's get this over with."


	19. Initiate

She no longer had the voice to scream. Burning pain pulsated through her body as she focused her chakra. It entered Kakashi's hand as tears streamed down her eyes. Her body spasmed, causing the chains to clatter on the cement. In the next moment, it was over, and Chiisai was left heaving on the cold ground.

Kakashi took a harsh breath as he placed his hands on the base of the chains. Closing his eye, he pictured them crumbling, and using her chakra, made the image come alive. 

Crack!

The pressure of chakra splintered the chains from the outside. It rippled upward as the sound ricocheted off the walls like Chiisai's screams. With one final push, the chains split apart and faded from the dream world. Her wounds were fully visible now, the bone white against the raw red flesh that hung from her wrists and ankles.

A heavy groan escaped her lips as he pulled her head to his lap silently. The touch of his hand on her forehead was gentle and she closed her eyes, craving more than she'd like to admit. Her energy returned as it slowly spread to her limbs, sending a warm sensation down her spine. She extended her arms with a whimper. Her muscles stretched themselves back over the bone with the sound of pulled leather. The tissue followed, weaving itself layer after layer until her wounds healed. Chiisai clenched her teeth as Kakashi watched with a widened eye. Her skin reformed and pulled itself over the wounds, leaving no trace of her imprisonment. There was no more pain, and briefly she wondered if her life ever existed without it.

Her eyes fluttered open to see Kakashi watching her intently. Chiisai gave him a reassuring smile, but on noticing their seating arrangement and his hands holding her face, she quickly sat up. Her body still ached, causing her to grunt at the movement. Flexing her hands and feet, Chiisai inspected her body- sweaty and matted with blood. "Wow, I'm disgusting."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the side of his temple. "Is this really a time to worry about appearances?"

She cracked her knuckles and replied, "You know, I've been through a lot in the past few hours. You should really watch what you day, Farm Boy." Her eyes glowed as they met his gaze, and the wall behind her cracked from her silent fury.

Kakashi shrunk back as if he were talking to Lady Tsunade. "Sorry, sorry!"

She took a deep breath. Surprisingly, she was now on the verge of tears. "Sorry, I've been in pain for so long it feels like I’m feeling everything times ten without it."

He simply nodded, afraid to invite any more feelings she might harbor within that petite frame of hers.

Chiisai remained silent as well, though her intense feelings inside were recharging her chakra. It felt so easy in the dream world when it came to accessing chakra. She needed as much energy as she could muster, and the rage she felt towards her father was enough to supply her. They sat in silence as she flexed her arms and legs, trying to get back to the rhythm of the freely living. Her bones popped as she stretched. Dirt and dried blood still clung to her like a second skin, and she quickly changed out of her past defeat.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and rose to his feet with her. "Interesting choice."

She tightened her ponytail while scolding Kakashi. "What? It's the comfiest workout clothes I own. You probably couldn't hurt to have some new ones yourself."

He replied, "I'm not complaining- far from it."

Perplexed, she glanced down at herself. Compression shorts, a cropped tank, and her old workout gloves. It was what she wore when it rained on her mornings runs and she was forced to stay inside.

With an exasperated look, Chiisai said, "Okay, Mr. Icha Icha, stop messing around. We need a plan." Her hands glowed red. Pacing back and forth, she continued on before he could reply. "I used to feel so guilty for thinking I killed him-for wanting to kill him, but now…" Her body radiated with anger. "I am going to kill him with no regrets, and I'm going to enjoy it. I've-I've never felt like this."

Concern crossed his eye, and for a moment his mind flashed to Sasuke. "It's called revenge- something you shouldn't indulge in."

The red radiating from her faltered as they made eye contact. Kakashi, relieved at her wariness, placed a hand on her shoulder. "We will stop Kuroi, but revenge won't satisfy you in the end. Besides, it's not in the plan." There was something obviously different about her, he noticed. Her emotions were haywire and they impacted anything around her. What had happened to cause such a thing? "We're going to have to cause multiple distractions."

Her eyes darted away at his last statement. She opened her mouth, paused, and stared down at her wrists.

"Chiisai, we will stop him," Kakashi said. 

She said unsteadily, "I failed the last time I saw him. He'll use us against each other."

He patted the top of her head and smiled. "Don't worry, that's part of the plan." He paused at the sight of her. "Oi, you're glowing again."

Chiisai glanced down at herself, noticing the blue haze that surrounded her. "Oh. I'm like a mood ring."

"What are you feeling?"

She blinked in surprise at the question. Her thoughts wandered to what all had happened, to the insanity of it all, of Itachi's words, defeating the nightmare, and dying. Drawing away from him, she replied, "Hatred towards my father, caring for what happens to the village and wanting to protect them… and you." she finished with a whisper. "I don't want my father to hurt you or anyone else."

He lifted her chin up so she would look him in the eye. Even though she wasn't a ninja her Will of Fire shown. His voice was low as he responded, "Chiisai, you don't know how powerful you are. We're going to protect the village together, remember?" His thumb grazed the side of her face, his touch flooding her with warmth when he smiled.

She nodded silently. Chiisai sighed and rested her head into his vest, replying, "Thank you."

Kakashi, though surprised at first, slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer. His feelings for her were getting out of hand at an alarming rate, but he realized he no longer cared. Feeling her alive and in his arms…

Tilting his head down, Kakashi pressed his lips into her hair.

The room crackled with energy. Chiisai's eyes bolted open and her face flushed red. She drew back instantly, making sure she was out of arm's reach. Kakashi gave out a chuckle at her embarrassment. "What?" She frowned up at him and then immediately looked away. She crossed her arms, knowing the the angrier she got, the redder her face turned. "What's so funny?"

"That's how I knew it wasn't you," he said thoughtfully.

She opened her mouth, but hesitated. Turning away, she scratched her head and said, “Anyway, what’s your plan?”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It's only a matter of time before you yourself will succumb to sleep. And then you can be reunited with your younger brother and lover."

The Hokage’s punch went sailing through the air as it struck Kakashi's body square in the chest. He flew back, smashing against the wall behind him in a shattering crash.

Shizune raised an eyebrow in the Hokage's direction. "Kakashi's body-"

"I'll heal him myself once Kuroi is dead!" She barked with clenched fists. "Shizune, go get Inoichi!"

"Hai!" She glanced once more at the Hokage but then fled the room.

"How amazing it is to feel again," Kuroi whispered. "Even broken ribs are refreshing," he laughed to himself.

"Your plans have pushed this world on the brink of war for the Land of Fire. I suggest you wake everyone up before that happens." Her words were full of authority and shook the room.

"Sorry," he sat up, "I can't comply with such demands." He stood, shaking the rubble off of him. "This reality isn't an ideal place for anyone to live in. There is no happiness, no true joy in the eyes of anyone. I'm sure that's why you find yourself with a bottle of sake every night."

"This is not a philosophy discussion. You will only be causing more death!"

"I don't care about this world, so why should I reconsider, hmm, Lady Tsunade? What tidbit of information can you give when I have killed your only hope of saving this damned place?"

"She might not have one, but I do," I voice rose from the table. They turned to see Chiisai pulling her hair back, meeting Kakashi's eye evenly. "I'm alive, you asshole. And I'm going to take you down."

Kuroi spoke through. "Maybe I would feel threatened if I didn't know you were Kakashi."

"Oh, he's here, would you like to speak with him?" She smiled. Her body fell back onto the table before it rose back up again. Her eyes had narrowed, her expression hard. "Obviously, we had a change of plans, Lady Hokage," she said in a monotone voice. "Chiisai is indeed alive- he can't use the chakra without her." She took a look at Kakashi, and noticing his injuries, sighed. Someone was going to be in pain when he finally woke up.

"Kakashi?" Tsunade stared at Chiisai.

"Hai."

Tsunade looked from Chiisai to Kakashi. Kakashi's body stiffened as he gave Chiisai a hesitating glare. "Amusing, but merely a distraction."

Chiisai's body faltered, but she immediately straightened as her eyes brightened. "I'm glad you find it amusing. Since Kakashi was talking, I've woken several people up. Though I can see you've already sensed it.”

Kakashi's fists tightened. "I'm impressed, Chiisai. I'd never thought you'd be able to free yourself. You've taken advantage of me being absent in the dream world. And you've even mastered your ability enough to use on a greater scale. But I'm afraid you forgot one thing." Her eyes widened as Kakashi took out a kunai. Tsunade took her stance, ready for an attack.

His eyebrow furrowed as he said, "I'm in control of Kakashi's body." And then the weapon went down.

The kunai pierced through his vest and shirt. His eye shrunk in his socket as his arm went rigid right as it dug into him. He glanced around with a wild eye. Kuroi was losing control of the Copy Ninja's body. The weapon fell to the floor with a clank, the tip gleaming with blood. "What's going on?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai hovered in the front of Kakashi's mind. Gathering her energy, she called off her clones that were currently in dreamers' minds. With a deep breath, Chiisai pressed herself against the wall of his mind. Her hands dug into it, feeling for her target. Fabric brushed against her fingers. She grabbed a hold of Kuroi and slowly dragged him out while simultaneously taking back her chakra. He resisted, but Chiisai dug her fingers into his side, stealing more of his chakra to weaken him further.

Someone appeared behind her, his breath brushing against her hair. His hands clamped unto her shoulders as Kuroi whispered, "Wrong move, Small Crow."

Chiisai's eyes widened. The Kuroi she was currently holding onto poofed into thin air as the real one stood behind her. She smiled as he reabsorbed her chakra into him. Chiisai then flickered away as well, leaving Kuroi by himself.

He gave a laugh. "Now you're thinking like a ninja! My, Chiisai, how much you have changed in such a short amount a time!"

Her voice echoed around him. "Well, I've beaten most of my inner demons. All that's left is you."

He smiled into the darkness as chains appeared in his hands. "This time, I'll make sure you won't be able to leave your little prison again."

He saw her then, her small body encompassed in a burning red aura. This wasn't the daughter he had watched behind a seal all those years. Gone was the guilt and self-pity, and now stood a confidence that matched his own. The floor cracked with the weight of her power, and Kuroi was left standing in awe at her new form. Her look was terrifying as she met his chilling gaze. Fire radiated from her hand while she said, " I don't think I can wait on Kakashi." She leapt off the ground and hurtled herself towards him.

Kuroi watched his daughter with a smile as he sprinted towards her, knowing that she was more similar to him than they both ever realized.


	20. Climax

Kuroi tilted his head as he asked, "Where is your boyfriend?"

Chiisai replied by blasting him with energy. Kuroi bolted out of the way, but his daughter was a rage of fury. She was on him again, shoving him against the ground. Before she could make a hit, Kuroi had dematerialized and reappeared behind her. Eyes glowing red, Chiisai turned in time and sent him flying across Kakashi's mind.

He skidded against the ground, smiling as he wiped the blood from his lip. "You really want to play this game, Small Crow?" A hundred Kuroi's suddenly surrounded her. Chiisai's fist came down on the ground, sending a ring of fire outwards before they could react. It bombarded each target, making them disappear as quickly as they had come.

"When do you intend on actually killing me, Chiisai? I don't think you have it in you!" Kuroi mocked as he came at her once again. Chiisai retaliated with a snarl. Her chakra emanated around her body, causing her to glow. The energy sailed to her opponent. Kuroi's chakra connected with hers, attempting to pull out the energy radiating within her. She locked on, leaving them both immobile as they tugged back and forth.

"You're mine, Chiisai." Kuroi grinned as he yanked back, taking her chakra with him. She choked out a cry as her chakra began to leave her. But she wasn't losing this time. Steeling herself, Chiisai used her hand and released lightning onto the link between them. The lightning, enhanced by the chakra, sailed along the path straight to her father.

Kuroi let out a gasp, and unable to move, was immediately jolted. His body convulsed with electricity before he was forced to let go. He fell to his knees as smoke rose from him. His chest heaved, his eyes gaping at Chiisai. She gave him a smile, obviously enjoying the surprise etched on his face.

Kakashi suddenly landed back into his mind. On seeing their tattered and glowing state, he turned to Chiisai. Anger crossed his face. "The plan?"

She shrugged, which didn't appease him.

But Kuroi was on them again, causing the jonin to jump out of the way. The Copy Ninja lifted up his headband. "Chiisai, what did I say about revenge?"

"You said it wouldn't satisfy me, but you said nothing about it not defeating my father," she snapped back. Her aura was red again as Kuroi came at her. "It's been working so far!"

"No, it's nearly gotten you killed," He replied as he pulled her out of the way. "Get your head together and stick to the plan. What about doing this together?"

Three Kuroi's appeared around the two. Fire came out of each of their lips. Kakashi pulled up a wall of earth as Chiisai shot water from her hand. "Easier said than done!" Steam sizzled, causing a fog to rise up.

"Well, you're going to have to." Kakashi replied sternly. "There can't be any mistakes." He glanced around the area, his Sharingan alert through the solid haze forming around them.

Kakashi flew upon each Kuroi, his chidori laying a path of destruction on each clone. Chiisai voice rang out suddenly, causing him to turn around. The fog had thickened, but Kakashi rushed toward the sight of her chakra. The jonin reached out, and Chiisai grabbed onto his hand.

Her shoulders broadened and her hair receded as the person turned to him. Kuroi's grip tightened on Kakashi's arm. His chakra surrounded the jonin, forcing him to remain still.

"I can't believe that actually worked. You really do care about her, don't you?" He asked thoughtfully. "How touching."

"Kakashi!" Chiisai yelled. She stopped ten feet away, her glowing eyes widening at the sight before her.

"I'll give you a choice, dear daughter." Kuroi forced Kakashi to his knees. A kunai appeared in Kuroi's hand as he stepped in front of Chiisai. "You turn yourself in, and I won't destroy the son of the White Fang." He paced back and forth casually, his shoes thunking with each step. "Or, you resist, I kill him before your eyes, and then I imprison you again." He smiled. 

Chiisai watched Kakashi, his eye pleading for what she knew she couldn't do. Heart thudding in her chest, Chiisai whispered, "You'd kill him anyway, wouldn't you?"

Spinning the weapon on the tip of his finger, he replied, "The world he's lived in has given him more hell than most. Doesn't he deserve happiness too? I'll weave him a dream worth living. I'll maybe put a version of you in there for his pleasure." His black eyes found his daughter as he held the kunai to Kakashi's throat. "Now, what is your decision Small Crow? You're running out of time."

He yanked Kakashi's head back by the hair. The kunai pressed against the Copy Ninja, causing the fabric to tear. As the sound of the material ripping, Chiisai stepped forward as she exclaimed, "Wait."

Kuroi lifted an eyebrow in her direction. "Well?"

Tears escaped her eyes as she mouthed to Kakashi, "I'm sorry." Shoulders slumped, Chiisai whispered, "Don't hurt him." She took another step and lifted her hands up.

Kuroi appeared before her, shackling her wrists. She let out a scream as pain rushed into her, causing her to sink to her knees. He stroked her hair and asked, "Was it really worth one man?"

His smile faded upon seeing her face. A grin formed on her lips. At the same time, the chains took away Chiisai's chakra, taking with it the façade.

Kakashi now glared up at Kuroi, his Sharingan spinning as he met Kuroi's gaze.

Kuroi released a gasp, but it was too late to react. The Sharingan had Kuroi under its control.

The skin on the frozen Kakashi cracked and fell away to reveal Chiisai. She walked up towards them as she popped her knuckles. Using her chakra to free Kakashi, she whined, "Did you have to make me look so sappy?"

"To be fair, you missed the first five minutes of the battle. You were quite violent then," he said without looking at her.

"Let’s just get this over with. I'm still a bit rundown from giving you so much of my energy." She turned to her father who stood still, which forced him to listen. Wiping a strand of hair back, Chiisai said, “Truth is you're a pretty awful father." She placed a hand on his shoulder as she felt for her chakra. Chiisai was glowing now as her chakra began to reabsorb back into her. Power surged within her now. "And I’m ready to be done with you."

She placed her other hand on him. Her chakra poured back into her, making her seethe with energy. Faster it traveled, leaving her gasping for air. It was too much, but her hands were stuck to his skin. Her body shook with power as it spilled back into her. The chakra couldn't be controlled, even when she willed it stop. It forced its way into her and she absorbed it all like a wet sponge.

Kuroi had spent ten years marinating in the chakra that sat behind the seal. Her chakra had tangled itself inside him, delving deeper into him than she thought possible.

Her eyes widened at the realization, but it was too late.

Kuroi's body was just an empty shell now. Chiisai fell back to the ground as her fingers dug into her chest. Kakashi stood over her, his eye wide with worry. The place quaked with energy as Chiisai's glow brightened further and further.

"Chiisai!"

Her eyes found his before her body convulsed, her pupils flickering to red. She grabbed onto her head. "Get…out…of my mind!" She yelled to the crackling air.

Kakashi took hold of her shoulders, but he was instantly blown back. The air was knocked out of him as he collided with the wall of his own mind. He staggered to his feet and gazed in horror of what lay before him. She was on her knees, her hands in fists as the ground around her burst upwards, defying gravity. The air spun around her like a storm, causing his clothing to ripple against him.

"You've lost, Small Crow," her voice was low and booming like thunder, her eyes glowing blood red. "The dream world will be everyone's reality. And I now have the power to do just that."

She extended her hand. A map appeared, shooting up like a tree. The energy that radiated from her traveled into each mind that surfaced on the map, turning into hundreds of branches that bloomed into dreams. With each second, more and more victims fell to Kuroi's control.

"S-Stop it!" Her body staggered and the image flickered out. Chiisai struggled against her father, even using her body to get him out of her. She slammed into the ground again and again, but it was no use. The aura around her darkened as she boomed, "Give up already!"

Kakashi, with his hand shielding his eyes, slowly edged closer. The wind was like a tornado now, but still he held on with determination in his eye. They had come too far to let this happen. His feet slid against the floor as he stumbled closer. "Chiisai!" He yelled over the wind.

Her eyes lit up for a second at the sound of his voice, but he was soon drowned out by the wailing of the wind. His voice lost, Kuroi was back in control. Her furious eyes narrowed at the jonin as she shot a wave of flames and shurikens towards him.

With nowhere else to go, Kakashi quickly used earth release and dug underground. He burrowed to his opponent, trying to come up with a plan. If Chiisai still responded to him, then there might be some hope to get her back.

The jonin shot through what little ground lay between him and Chiisai. She jumped away at the sight of him, but Kakashi was quick to grab her. "Chiisai," his voice beckoned her out. She was still in there, she had to be.

Her furrowed eyebrows slowly rose, her eyes widening as she gazed up at her comrade. "Farm Boy," her lips mouthed the words. The wind died down and the pieces of earth fell as her attention focused on him.

"Errr," She groaned as she grabbed her head. Kakashi tightened his grip on her while saying, "Hold on!"

But she was no longer listening or in control. Her hand flew out but the jonin deflected her attack.

"You can't defeat me," her voice scratched out. "You never could. The dream world is mine, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Her body radiated a burning red, hitting Kakashi the closer he came to her. Daggers materialized and aimed at him. He weaved through them, trying to get to his comrade. His clothes tore and skin ripped open, but still he pushed forward as the wind rose once again. With one last effort, Kakashi took a leap through her attacks. Fiery energy scorched him as he finally faced Chiisai.

In one swift motion, he grabbed her by the back of the neck, jerked his mask down, and crushed his lips against hers.

She pulled back, but Kakashi didn't let her go. The scorching energy burned against him, blistering his skin. Slowly, her resistance stopped, along with the burning chakra.

The chaos came to an immediate halt. He pulled back, noticing her eyes returning to their normal color. Her fingers dug into his torn vest as she met his eye.

Her lips spread as she whispered, "You…"

A gust of wind came out of her palm, hitting Kakashi as he was thrown back. Chiisai wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Filled with anger and embarrassment, she yelled, "That was completely unnecessary!"

He pulled his mask back up. "You needed some motivation."

Her eyes flickered between red and black, but her anger towards Kakashi shown through. Her hand radiated white as she dug her fingers into her chest, searching for her father. Her fingers grabbed onto a link of glowing chakra. With a furious shout, she yanked the energy out of her, though her body struggled against her.

"No!" Her low voice resonated, her eyes flickering back to red. Her fingers trembled over her chest, but Chiisai wouldn't stop.

"I…won't let you…win," She said. Her fingers clenched into her skin once again. The action was slow and meticulous, but each inch separated her from Kuroi. The villagers, Itachi, and Kakashi surfaced in her mind, fueling her determination. Sweat beaded her forehead as she moaned, "I will protect…the ones I love!"

With one last strenuous pull, Chiisai flung her father out of her. The form of Kuroi took shape on the ground. Kuroi darted forward as he went for her again. Chiisai extended her hand. Chains appeared on his wrists and he let out a cry of rage. The same chains used against his daughter now held him firmly in place.

Her gaze shfted to Kakashi. She pointed at him and said, “And don’t you ever do that again, Farm Boy.”

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She trudged up to what was left of her father. The chains had sucked up all the chakra left that was Chiisai's, leaving Kuroi weak and struggling to stay up. His eye glinted with hatred as he snarled, "You may have defeated me, but it's not over. Your power will slowly consume you until someone else comes after it. You will never be free," he smiled grimly. "Your reality will make you suffer as long as you live."

She ignored him, and having nothing left to say, traced her finger over the cold metal. It sucked up the last of her stolen energy that the chains had untangled from her father. His body shuddered and he grew frantic. He shouted again, "You will never be free! You hear me, Small Crow?!"

His daughter's fate left him laughing long after he faded out of existence.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai sank to the ground, her body shaking as she let out a deep breath. Kakashi was immediately beside her. She shrugged away from him and struggled to say, "I'm still mad at you." But a blush crossed her cheeks.

He let out a hopeless sigh. "It worked though."

"Yeah," Chiisai sighed with him. "It worked." She turned to him, and upon seeing him, let out a noise. "Did I do that to you?"

He glanced down at his hands, which were raw from holding on to Chiisai. His body was covered in fresh splitting blisters, and pain pulsated with each movement he made.

"That's what you get for kissing me." Nevertheless, she placed a hand on him, her healing touch traveling to the rest of Kakashi's body.

They sat silent beside each other in what was left of the mental battlefield. "Has everyone awakened?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "No. He used my chakra to isolate them in the dream world. I'm going to have to clean up his mess." She rose to her feet as she observed his mind.

Kakashi nodded calmly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long will you stay in the dream world?"

She shrugged. "My ability has a hold of thousands of minds that extend outside the village. I can sense them in the back of my mind…Yet it's not taking me over. My father seemed to have more control over my power than I ever did," she muttered.

"It will take a long time then."

"Yes." She elbowed his shoulder. "I expect a crapload of books waiting on me when I wake up though."

He smiled. "Heart's content, I remember."

"Good. I may be out awhile."

"Hai." Kakashi's smile faded as she stepped away from him. He extended his hand, paused, and brought it back to his side. "Chiisai," he began.

She gave him a faint smile as she replied, "Sorry, Farm Boy- time for you to wake up again." 

And then she was gone, her absence disintegrating the dream and sending him back into reality alone.


	21. Aftermath

"Hey, Kakashi! Come celebrate with the rest of us, eternal rival! Everyone's finally awake! "

Kakashi didn't correct him. There was still one person asleep, just one woman hidden away from the view of others. Kakashi glanced at Kurenai and Asuma who stood behind Gai. He could tell they were concerned about him again, it seemed they always were. "I've already made plans," he replied without emotion.

"What plans come before friends?" the ninja protested as he grabbed Kakashi's arm. "You've been avoiding us for a month and a half!"

Had he? "I've been busy."

"Where's your youth?!" Gai pulled on Kakashi, dragging him back to their other friends. "You must come!"

The Copy Ninja slipped out of his grasp. "Sorry Gai."

And with that, Kakashi turned and resumed down the street.

"Ka-"

"Leave him be,"Asuma cut him off.

"We're worried about him too, Gai," Kurenai added with sympathy. "Let's give him more time."

The Green Beast hesitated, watching his friend. With a slow nod, he finally turned and followed them out.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He trudged into the white room. Machines hummed with life around him, but Chiisai lay silent, her body still in the small hospital bed. Her chest rose and fell, all signs showing that she was still alive. But each day had past, and she didn't wake up. She looked exactly the same as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that.

He waited for her every night, whether within the room or in his dreams. And each morning, he would wake to find that nothing had changed.

Kakashi pulled up the chair he usually preoccupied. He felt like it had molded to his body, the way it curved around his thighs. The same light blared above as he gazed down at Chiisai. Not a hair on her head was out of place.

Everyone was awake now, all had been accounted for. And though the village still silently feared falling asleep, most had moved on. Tonight was a night for rejoicing that the mysterious ailment plagued no more.

Now if only Chiisai could rejoice with them.

The threats against the Land of Fire had soon vanished when the first ones woke up. The village bordered on chaos, saying that it was a weapon tested on innocent bystanders. Others said that it was a sickness of the mind and would soon cover every land. Perhaps it was divine judgment. The rumors spread like wildfire, but no evidence ever came to light. Konoha slowly fell back into the pattern of normality, leaving behind the threat that had arrived and left in such a short amount of time.

Cries of joy had greeted their ears when eyes fluttered open to see reality. And though tests were performed on each victim, no information could be accounted for. The dream world had been trapped within Chiisai's powers, and there it stayed. The only thoughts the victims could muster was that it had felt like a wonderful dream.

The only ones who knew of what really happened were he, The Hokage, Shizune, and Inoichi. Once Kakashi returned to reality, Chiisai's body had immediately been sent to a safe location away from suspicious eyes.

Explaining the situation to the Council had been another ordeal. Lady Tsunade informed them that the threat was no more, that the nightmare had been eradicated from existence. Their ignorance to the situation left them with Lord Danzo, but he too was disclosed with no information.

Chiisai had limitless knowledge on every villager. She also had the potential to control anyone under her spell, and even plant thoughts inside their heads. Not to mention her ability to destroy anyone from within their own body.

No, Chiisai was to be another Konohagakure secret held by only a few.

Keeping her safe was an easy task right now, but what would happen when she awoke? Her physical defenses lacked any strength, and enforcing ANBU to watch over Chiisai would put her right under Danzo's spotlight. But that wouldn't matter as long as she continued to dream.

Sighing, Kakashi slid his hand down the flap in his pocket. Pulling it out, he placed the novel on top of the rising stack. There were forty-eight books, one for each day she remained in comatose. Then, taking out the second edition of the Icha Icha series, Kakashi leaned back and read, clinging to the hope that this was the night she would finally return to him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"We believe she has been taken to an underground facility."

"Lady Tsunade is keeping secrets it seems. The woman will surface soon. Keep watch until then."

The masked ninja nodded, and with one last bow, disappeared from sight.

Danzo glanced down at the file before him once again, though he already had it committed to memory. Secrets could never be kept hidden from him for long. After all, he was the man who created most secrets concerning the village.

He recalled running into this woman twice before. Once was with the Sandaime after her parents' deaths. It did not seem surprising at the time due to her post-traumatic stress. Knowing how Hiruzen was such an overly compassionate man, Danzo had instantly moved on.

The next one, however, had spurred his curiosity, if only he had made the time to dwell on such thoughts. Seeing such a simple girl with Itachi Uchiha was an uncommon sight indeed. And though numerous girls fawned over the boy, Itachi had been receptive to this one, perhaps even returning her favor.

It had been fifty-two days since the last sighting of her. The woman was hidden well enough to outwit the ninjas even within ROOT, and tracking her affiliates produced nothing. Danzo knew in his bones that she was involved in the incident the Hokage refused to talk about. What power could this librarian possess to wield such value with Lady Tsunade?

Once Chiisai Kasaru was located, Danzo would make sure to run into her again.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Her eyes bolted open, her body jerking back to life. Her heart felt like it was pounding against her, trying to free itself from its fleshy prison. Her fingers tightened around the sheets as she struggled to breathe. That's right, she was breathing inside a body.

She was awake!

She was in a room, a very white, thrumming, hospital room.

And she was alone. Utterly, pathetically, alone.

Resting her head against the pillow, Chiisai laid still as she attempted to feel her body. Not just feel it, but feel what it was like to actually feel again. Like her toes digging into the cold, thin sheets. Or the chemical smell of cleanliness that hung over the room. And the blaring light that stained the back of her eyes. Her body was weak. It was weak and hungry and her wrist throbbed from the needles jutted inside it. How long had she been out? Her dark eyes blinked up at the ceiling. There were no windows and not a clock in sight.

Had they forgotten about her- just stored her comatose body in a guarded facility? Did they give up on her waking up? How long had she been out?

With a frustrated groan, she barely managed to pull herself up and swing her legs out of the bed. Everything was sickeningly white, except for the pile of books that-

Her eyes went back to the books. There were six piles of books. She counted each one thoroughly.

Sixty-two books.

Her heart skipped a beat knowing that he had kept his promise. And that he had been here at least once. At one time, she had not been forgotten.

Sixty-two. Is that how long she was in the dream world? Or what if she had been gone for a year? Or more??

Chiisai's powers were rustier than she thought, and freeing each mind took every ounce of energy she had. Not to mention that time she got stuck inside a kid's subconscious for a day, and then discerning the free dreams and the trapped dreams were a hassle. Chiisai had made sure that no one was left in their dream prison. Then she was almost too weak to find her real body. That had taken longer than she thought too.

And suddenly she realized she knew absolutely nothing except she was alive and alone.

With a frustrated groan, Chiisai ripped the needles from her skin. The machines blared horrendously loud, but that was the least of her worries. She placed both hands down on either side of her and pushed off.

A mistake.

She must have been out for a long time, because her legs weren't used to supporting weight. Forward she fell, and for a moment Chiisai humored the thought that this would be a terribly ironic way to die- straight into a pile of books.

A strange noise entered her ears, but she didn't bother to listen because at that moment she was giving Death a good laugh and she didn't want to interrupt.

"Oof!" A hand grabbed around her waist, catching her before she hit the piles of books. The person then scooped her up and placed her back on the bed in a blink of an eye.

Chiisai raised her head from the green vest to see Kakashi in front of her. His eye was intense as ever, his expression unreadable while he gazed down at her. Chiisai had wanted to see him looking relieved at her lively state, but now he seemed more guarded than ever. Instead, she thought him haggard.

Heart pounding and not knowing what to say, Chiisai shifted her gaze to the other person in the room: Lady Tsunade. She stood by the machine that had been just turned off. However, her expression was indistinguishable as well. Or maybe Chiisai had forgotten to differentiate facial expressions.

The Hokage smiled down at her. "It's nice to see you back, Chiisai."

"Uh," her voice scratched against her throat. "How long was I out?"

Kakashi pulled out a book from his pocket and placed it neatly on one of the stacks. "Sixty-three days," he whispered. Furrowing his eyebrow, he stepped closer and said, "You're trembling."

She was. Her body shook all over and she couldn't control of it. Chiisau tightened her grip on the bed to steady herself, but dizziness set in.

The blonde shook her head and picked up the needles laying on the bed. "These are what have been keeping your body functioning all this time and you ripped them right out!"

"I panicked when I woke up. W-What d-did you expect?" Pain filled her and she let out a moan. Her body wasn't used to so much activity and it hurt to speak.

Closing his eye, Kakashi swallowed his emotions and turned his attention to Lady Tsunade. The Hokage placed a hand over Chiisai. "Your body has been dependent on the medicine for so long it immediately started having withdrawals."

"Th-then put me b-back on it!"

The Hokage shook her head and replied firmly, "We were going to have to wean you off of them anyway. Now that your body has begun the process, it's best to let nature take its course."

"I th-think I might p-puke."

Regretfully, Lady Tsunade informed, "I'm going to have to put you under until the side effects wear off, Chiisai."

Her eyes widened as she muttered, "I-I've been under f-for sixty-three days!" This was happening way too fast.

"I know. It will only be for a short while." Tsunade hand began to glow green as she began the process.

Chiisai grabbed onto Kakashi's hand. "I d-don't want to wake up a-alone," she pleaded.

His eye softened down at her. Nodding, Kakashi squeezed her hand and replied, "Don't worry. I'll be right here."

The edges of Kakashi's frame grew fuzzy, but his words had gone through and that was enough. She let go then and wandered into the last dreamless she would have for a long time.


	22. An Entirely Different Matter

Lady Tsunade removed her glowing hands from Chiisai. "She will be out for several days. The detoxification will be hard on her body." She glanced over at Kakashi, but his eye was still locked on Chiisai, his hand still on hers. The Hokage let out a sigh. "Are you still okay concerning the arrangement we've made?"

The jonin nodded towards Tsunade as he spoke. "The plan will keep her close and safe."

"It will also cause unwanted attention."

Letting go of her hand, he said, "It poses a good distraction." he paused. "But Chiisai won't be too happy about it."

The Hokage regarded the jonin she had known for so long. "You care for her, don't you Kakashi?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I do."

"I would advise setting aside your personal feelings, but given the circumstances, you will be able to use it to your advantage."

"Convincing everyone else might be a problem."

She crossed her arms. "I've read the report. The relationship you two share is what will make it believable."

He let out a sigh. "She's going to be a hassle."

"You've managed worse."

He merely nodded at her words, only feeling that this time everything was different.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Chiisai's head was swimming when she finally awoke. Lying on her side wasn't her normal sleeping position either. Her body felt too heavy to move and she was afraid moving too much might cause her to throw up. But something tickled her hand and sent chills up her arm, making it hard to remain still.

Opening her eyes, the woman looked to see his thumb tracing circles on the palm of her hand. Kakashi sat beside her, his head stuck in "Make-Out Paradise."

Groggily, she whispered, "…You real?"

His hand went still. The book slowly came down as Kakashi met her gaze.

She squinted up at him, trying to clear the haze over her vision. "You look…really tired."

He placed the book on his lap as he explained. "We thought you'd wake up sooner. Your body's very susceptive to ninjutsu."

"Yeah," Chiisai croaked hoarsely. "How's your day, Farm Boy?"

"Better. You had me worried." He paused. "Chiisai."

Her eyes were already closing. "Mhhmm?"

He leaned closer as he shook his head. "Knowing how stubborn you are, I'll never get this chance after you wake up." He hesitated. "Answer me truthfully."

"Yeah," she nodded slowly, "I'm a truther."

His hand stroked her hair, brushing her bangs aside. "What are your feelings toward me?"

"You annoy me." There was no hesitation in her response.

An anvil might as well have hit his head. "I see."

She smiled through the nausea, drifting back into her narcotic state. "But…I like you more than you annoy me." Her eyes opened slowly. "I'd put a book down to talk to you…Even if I'm at the good part."

He glanced down at the numerous books littering the ground. He whispered, "You must like me a lot then."

"Mmhmm." Yawning, she shifted back under the covers and closed her eyes. "Kakashi?"

"Hai."

Her finger tapped against his gloved hand. "You kinda like me too, don't you?"

He watched her for a moment, noticing how pale she had gotten in the past week. "Yes, Chiisai."

Lowering her voice, Chiisai responded sluggishly, "I won't tell anyone. Trust me…I'm good with secrets."

Sighing, he leaned back in the chair, saying to himself, "Too bad the secret's already out."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It took two weeks for the worst of the withdrawal symptoms to disappear. And when Shizune came in during her daily check-up, she was concerned to find Chiisai in an unlikely place.

She sat on the floor, her forehead resting against the corner of the pale white walls. Knees drawn up and head bowed, Chiisai didn't bother turning to the the sound. Shizune was left standing in the doorway.

The woman hesitated. "Umm…Chiisai?"

"Hmm."

Her dark eyes shifted away. "It's time for your check-up. Is everything alright?"

Slowly, Chiisai shook her head. "No."

Her hand lingered on the door. "Should I get-?"

Dragging herself to her feet, she mumbled, "Preferably no."

Shizune observed her patient, worry growing in the back of her mind. Chiisai stood like a ghost, her skin matching the walls that surrounded her. Her hair hung flat, hiding the red under her glazed eyes. Her body was having a hard time without the medicine it had depended on for so long.

Chiisai trudged back to the bed so Shizune could begin the usual procedure: check heart rate, blood pressure, and temperature; then medical ninjutsu to see how her body was fairing. It was a robotic routine done with little conversation. The weigh-ins were the worst.

"You're worried about me."

Shizune glanced at Chiisai, surprised that she broke the usual silence that hung in the room. "Yes," she responded honestly. "You have been drained physically, mentally, and emotionally. Having to isolate you in this place doesn't help you I think either."

Chiisai kept her eyes trained on the wall as she spoke. "I've been testing myself by taking away nightmares. I take away their terror by letting me feel it instead of them."

Shizune only nodded, still shocked at the woman's sudden openness to her. "That must put a strain on you."

It was a few moments before Chiisai spoke again. Her voice was low and sounded distant. "The one I absorbed last night was from a friend. He dreamed of being forced to kill cats." She closed her eyes, and Shizune noticed her body go still. "The thing is that actually happened. My father forced him to kill my cat while he was asleep. And it finally sunk in that Tori's dead…And I don't even care that my father's dead."

Her hands stopped glowing green at Chiisai's words. She searched her face. There were no tears in her eyes as she stared blankly ahead. Chiisai was a shell- hollow and devoid of life.

Shizune stared down at her hands. "Though Tonton is Lady Tsunade's, I don't know what I'd do without her. It's amazing the bond formed between humans and animals." They were quiet for several moments before Shizune finally rose to her feet. The wooden chair scuttled back against the linoleum.

Looking down at her patient, the woman extended a hand and asked, "Would you like to go for a walk?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Laughter entered his ears. It was a sound rarely heard in the secret stone-cold bunker. And it especially confused him when he recognized who it belonged to. He knew they had been taking walks since last week, but he had little hope that Chiisai would voluntarily open up to others. She barely even spoke a kind word to him now that she was awake.

"And I couldn't get him to wake up!"

"So that's why Lady Tsunade's been so angry at him!"

Shizune and Chiisai turned the corner, both grinning. However, they both stopped on seeing him.

His eye softened at finally seeing her smile. She looked significantly better and the color had slowly returned to her skin, thank the Sixth Paths. He lifted a hand up at them. "Yo."

Chiisai crossed her arms. "I heard all of my dream journals miraculously made it into Lady Tsunade's hands," she eyed him.

He replied evenly, "You should have hidden them better."

"Kakashi," Shizune frowned, "I thought you had a meeting with Lady Tsunade?"

The jonin nodded, directing his attention to the Hokage's attendant. "I've been sent to bring Chiisai."

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"ANBU have been lurking around unauthorized recently. It's becoming a problem."

Shizune shook her head in frustration. "She hasn't fully recovered yet. Surely Lady Tsunade isn't going to do what I think she is."

Kakashi nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"Is what?" Chiisai eyed the two, but neither would look at her.

He placed a hand on her head, his fingers sinking into her brown hair. "Get changed. I'll be there in five, whether you're dressed or not." He turned her around with his hand and nudged her forward.

"I don't appreciate the manhandling, Farm Boy," She growled back as she stumbled.

"Don't care."

Giving him one last glare with a string of incoherent words, Chiisai slowly turned the corner and muttered, "Just wait until you fall asleep, you little bastard."

When she was gone, Kakashi turned his attention back to Shizune. "She seems recovered enough."

Shizune shook her head. "She has improved significantly, but her body still has symptoms left by the medicine. She sometimes has seizures on our walks and it takes her a few minutes to come back around. That's what I worry about."

His eye narrowed at the new information. "No one mentioned that to me."

"She didn't want you to know."

Sighing, he shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets. "The situation is as fragile as it is already."

Frowning at his departure, she asked, "Are you getting her right now?"

"Hai."

"It hasn't even been two minutes."

He turned the corner after smiling and saying, "I know."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lady Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the two standing in front of her. Chiisai silently fumed beside Kakashi, who didn't seem to notice. Shaking her head, she finally addressed the woman in front of her.

"Chiisai," the Hokage began, "you said at one time that you would like to work with us. Does that offer still stand?"

Her eyes found Tsunade's. "Yes."

Nodding, she replied, "Good. There are only four people who know your secret, and I want to keep it that way. How did you hide working under the Third?"

She closed her eyes, remembering her life ten years ago. "The Sandaime had regular open meetings with me after my parents' deaths. We made it look like he was just concerned for my post-traumatic stress." Chiisai shifted her feet, not looking any of them in the eye now. "Later, my information was mediated through a ninja. So I’d say there’s five people who know."

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Who was that ninja?"

Calmly, she whispered, "Itachi."

Her eyes widened at the name. "Uchiha?"

She nodded. "He has no concern for my power though. Itachi won't be a problem."

Kakashi glanced at her, noticing the intimacy she used with the Uchiha's name. "He was the one that discovered your power, wasn't he?"

She shifted her gaze to the window, but her body language spoke for her.

Tsunade crossed her arms. "We will discuss this later. For now, I would like you to know the arrangements we've made."

"Arrangements?" Her eyebrows creased. "What do you mean?"

"Keeping you safe is the number one priority. We cannot let you fall into the wrong hands. Unfortunately, you do not have the training or the experience to ensure your own safety, and we haven’t found any information on your seal."

Her shoulders sank. "I don’t know anything about the seal," Chiisai replied. “Just that Hiruzen created it for me.”

Tsunade nodded. "We will keep looking. Now, normally, we would place ANBU to monitor you, however, Danzo would be sure to get wind of it. We plan on having you hidden in plain sight. You need to have a guard with you at all times."

"And that's Kakashi, I assume," she said as she glanced up at him.

"Yes. In order to remain discrete with your missions, Kakashi will be the mediator between you and me."

“Sounds simple enough."

Kakashi sighed. "There’s more."

Tsunade's fingers tightened around her arms. "You will be living together."

"What?!" Her eyes glared daggers at the jonin, who only shook his head. Chiisai's body went rigid at a new thought. Her head fell in her hands as she realized, "If I'm living with him, then that must mean-"

The Hokage nodded, amusement now showing on her face. "You two will be posing under a romantic relationship."

She scowled at the ninja beside her. "Did you suggest this? Why would you agree to such a thing?"

Kakashi extended his hand, stopping Chiisai from attacking him. "Look, it's the only thing we could think of to ensure the safety of you and the village. I'm not too happy about this either." He added gruffly, "Especially since I've seen your cleaning skills."

Her fists tried to find their target, but she was too short and his hand was pushing her head back. "It's organized chaos! And why do you have to be so damn meticulous about everything?"

Tsunade interrupted their argument. "Your things are being moved into Kakashi's apartment."

She stopped her attack, gaping at the Hokage. "Don't I have a say in this?"

"No. You'll still be working at the library if that helps," Lady Tsunade shrugged.

"It sounds like I’m already Leaf property. I mean, doesn’t this sound a bit rushed? How long is this going to be?" She still gawked at the Hokage, trying to figure out how they came to this unanimous conclusion without her.

"You are not property, but we do need to keep you safe. Kakashi's Sharingan is the only way to protect you.." She glanced at the jonin.

”Or keep me in check,” Chiisai replied.

”Enough. This is my decision, and you agreed to work under me,” the Hokage said. “Understand?”

Sighing, Chiisai hunched her shoulders in defeat. "Yes. But I'll have to socialize, won't I?"

Kakashi crossed his arms. "You've already made friends with Shizune surprisingly."

"I hate you," she seethed.

His eyebrow flattened. "It won't hurt to make some friends, Chiisai."

"Friends, I can probably handle." She raked a hand through her hair as she finished, "Boyfriend, however, is an entirely different matter."

Tsunade reassured her, "Remember the reason why we're doing this, Chiisai. If Danzo or anyone else knew about you…"

"Yeah, yeah." Chiisai rubbed her forehead. "Can we at least have some sort of contract? Because I'm not having sex with him just to "ensure the safety of the village.""

Kakashi raised an eyebrow in her direction. He responded, "You won't need an excuse like that to have sex with me."

Her hands tightened to fists. "Just wait until you fall asleep, Farm Boy. You're gonna have a hell of a nightmare."

"It would probably be sex with you," he said in his emotionless voice.

"Shuttup! You and your damn comebacks piss me off!"

"Already bickering like a married couple," Tsunade huffed. "Alright, we will make a contract for your benefit, Chiisai."

"Fantastic," she shot back. "I can't wait to get started."

Kakashi and Chiisai glared at each other, both thinking the same thing:

This was possibly going to be the worst mission ever.

END OF THE DREAM DEVOURER


End file.
